Beyblade: Outra História
by FireKai
Summary: Os Blade Breakers vão de férias e dois deles apaixonam-se, com um novo campeonato e muitos romances os Blade Breakers terão ainda de enfrentar muitos desafios. Yaoi, Kai x Ray e outros. (Completa)
1. Férias no Brasil

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem, mas eu irei criar algumas especificamente para a história.

Esta história passa-se depois da segunda série, Beyblade V Force. Eu não assisti a todos os episódios da segunda série, por isso algumas coisas podem estar incorrectas. Esta fiction tem como par principal Ray e Kai, mas haverá outros. Esta fic é Yaoi, mas não faz referência aos relacionamentos íntimos das personagens. Espero que gostem. Boa leitura.

**Aviso: **Visto esta história já ter alguns anos, foi criada uma nova versão da mesma, melhorada e com a continuação da história além de onde tinha terminado aqui. Caso queiram acompanhar a nova versão podem fazê-lo através do meu perfil. A história tem como título Beyblade: História de um Amor Conturbado. Espero que gostem e os vossos comentários são muito bem-vindos.

Capitulo 1: Férias no Brasil

"Falar"

Pensamentos

Os Blade Breakers tinham vencido o Campeonato Mundial e resolvido os problemas com o Dr. Zagart. Eles tinham pedido ajuda às equipas de Bladers que eles conheciam, como os White Tigers, para darem um pouco do poder dos seus bit-bichos a Zeo, para ele ficar humano. A tentativa deu certo e Zeo ficou humano. O Sr. Dickinson ofereceu umas férias no Brasil, para os Blade Breakers. Kenny e Hilary ficaram com Wyatt em Bay City e Zeo ficou a passar as férias com o seu pai. Os restantes membros dos Blade Breakers foram passar um mês ao Brasil.

Os Blade Breakers iam, já no avião e estavam entusiasmados com as férias. Pelo menos três deles.

"Vai ser o máximo." - disse Tyson cheio de excitação - "Ouvi dizer que a comida brasileira é maravilhosa."

"TYSON!" - gritou Max, que estava sentado ao lado de Tyson - "Só sabes pensar em comida?"

"Eu estou mais ansioso pelas praias!" - disse Ray, num dos bancos atrás de Tyson e Max, ao lado dele, Kai permanecia silencioso - "Espero apanhar uns bons banhos de sol, porque no Brasil nesta altura do ano é Verão."

"E tu Kai, não estás ansioso por nada?" - perguntou Tyson.

"Hummpff." - Kai emitiu apenas esse som e virou a cabeça para outro lado.

Ninguém lhe conseguiu arrancar mais palavras durante a viagem.

Quando chegaram ao Rio de Janeiro, foram levados por um motorista que estava à sua espera, para um hotel na periferia da cidade, mas de onde se tinha fácil acesso ao centro da cidade.

O Hotel tinha 4 pisos, Max, Ray, Tyson e Kai ficaram no mesmo piso, mas os quartos de Tyson, Max e Ray tinham um tamanho normal, equipado com várias coisas e Kai ficou num quarto extra grande com o melhor equipamento possível.

Há hora do almoço, os 4 Blade Breakers juntaram-se à mesa do restaurante do hotel.

"Não é justo." - dizia Tyson, chateado, ao mesmo tempo que comia sem parar - "Porque é que o Kai tem um quarto todo equipado e enorme e nós temos quartos normais?"

"Obviamente, porque sou o capitão da equipa." - disse Kai, num tom de voz áspero.

"Que tal se fossemos dar uma volta para conhecermos a cidade?" - interrompeu Ray, antes que começasse uma discussão entre Kai e Tyson.

"Por mim tudo bem." - disse Max.

"Eu ... também ... concordo." - disse Tyson, com a boca cheia de comida.

Kai limitou-se a concordar abanando a cabeça.

Depois do almoço os 4 Blade Breakers saíram para explorar a cidade.

Continua...

Capitulo 2: Exploração

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!


	2. Exploração

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem, mas eu irei criar algumas especificamente para a fiction.

Esta fiction passa-se depois da segunda série, Beyblade V Force. Eu não assisti a todos os episódios da segunda série, por isso algumas coisas podem estar incorrectas. Esta fiction tem como par principal Ray e Kai, mas haverá outros. Esta fic não é Yaoi, embora faça referência aos relacionamentos íntimos das personagens. Espero que gostem. Boa leitura.

Eu sei que os meus capítulos são pequenos, mas eu não sei escrever capítulos grandes, prefiro os pequenos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 2: Exploração

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Falar"

'Pensamentos'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os 4 Blade Breakers andaram durante um bocado e pararam numa loja de beyblades. Ray olhou à volta: Tyson e Max estavam a ver todos os beyblades espalhados pela loja e Kai, estava de braços cruzados, encostado à parede, com uma cara de tédio.

Depois de saírem da loja continuaram a sua exploração e entraram em vários outros sítios. Kai continuava carrancudo e não tinha dito uma única palavra desde que saíra do restaurante.

Ray observava-o: 'Porque é que ele não se diverte? Porque é que nunca se tenta ambientar com a equipa, afinal somos todos amigos.' Enquanto pensava isto Max e Tyson queriam entrar noutra loja.

Ray olhou novamente para Kai, e agora a cara deste, parecia ainda mais entediada. Ray, sentiu um ataque de fúria e gritou-lhe: "Kai se não nos queres acompanhar, podes voltar para o hotel ou ir dar uma volta sozinho, é melhor do que te aturar-mos sempre com essa cara entediada".

Kai, demorou algum tempo a responder e então disse: "Tens razão, não estou para vos aturar, vou dar uma volta sozinho e vejo-os ao jantar." Dito isto foi-se embora. Tyson e Max ficaram a olhar, mas depressa se recompuseram e arrastaram Ray para dentro da loja.

Enquanto Tyson e Max viam a loja, Ray pensava: 'Porque é que ele é sempre assim? Porque não é diferente? Se ele se abrisse com os outros talvez mudá-se. E eu poderia estar mais perto dele...' Mas Ray foi interrompido no seu pensamento por Tyson que o arrastava para fora da loja.

"Se o Kenny estivesse aqui ele podia dizer-nos que peças deveríamos comprar." - disse Tyson.

"Bem o meu pai também têm uma loja de beyblades, por isso posso ajudar-te a escolher algumas peças." - disse Max.

Como já estava na hora do lanche, os 3 beybladers entraram numa pizzaria para comer. Max e Ray comeram algumas fatias, enquanto Tyson comera 2 pizzas inteiras.

"Onde vamos agora?" - perguntou Tyson, à saída da pizzaria.

"Bem podemos ir ver as praias ou continuar a ver a cidade." - disse Max.

"É melhor irmos ver as praias amanhã, pode ser que o Kai esteja mais sociável amanhã." - disse Ray, ainda com esperanças de que Kai mudá-se.

Já estava a anoitecer quando os 3 Blade Breakers se dirigiram para o hotel, mas quando iam a passar numa rua, Ray olhou para um beco ali perto e ficou horrorizado. No beco ali perto, estendido no chão, estava Kai, num emaranho de sangue.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

Capitulo 3: O Hospital

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!


	3. O Hospital

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem, mas eu irei criar algumas especificamente para a fiction.

Esta fiction passa-se depois da segunda série, Beyblade V Force. Eu não assisti a todos os episódios da segunda série, por isso algumas coisas podem estar incorrectas. Esta fiction tem como par principal Ray e Kai, mas haverá outros. Esta fic não é Yaoi, embora faça referência aos relacionamentos íntimos das personagens. Espero que gostem. Boa leitura.

Eu sei que os meus capítulos são pequenos, mas eu não sei escrever capítulos grandes, prefiro os pequenos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 3: O Hospital

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Falar"

'Pensamentos'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray correu para Kai, seguido de Tyson e Max. Ray ajoelhou-se ao pé de Kai. Kai estava a perder muito sangue, tinha a roupa rasgada e vários cortes no corpo.

"Kai, o que aconteceu?" - perguntou Ray num tom de voz trémulo.

"Fui... assaltado..." - respondeu Kai e acabou por desmaiar.

Os Blade Breakers chamaram uma ambulância e Kai foi levado para o hospital.

---------------------------------------------

Já há 3 horas que os 3 Blade Breakers estavam na sala de espera do hospital. Tyson e Max estavam calados enquanto Ray reprimia as lágrimas que lhe criam vir aos olhos. Kai, estava nos cuidados intensivos. As feridas tinham sido profundas e Kai tinha perdido muito sangue.

Como o caso era urgente, foi permitido a Ray doar sangue, embora não fosse maior de idade.

"Nunca mais nos deixam ver o Kai." - resmungou Tyson interrompendo o silêncio.

"É por minha causa que isto aconteceu." - disse Ray.

"Claro que não Ray, tão não tiveste culpa nenhuma, nós nem estávamos perto do Kai, quando isto aconteceu." - disse Max, para animar Ray.

"Sim, mas fui eu que sugeri irmos passear e foi por minha causa que o Kai se foi embora." - disse Ray.

"Mas não tiveste culpa. De qualquer maneira nós iríamos ver a cidade e o Kai só se separou de nós porque quis. Ele sabia que no Brasil, andar sozinho na rua é perigoso. Além disso, tu doas-te sangue para ajudar o Kai". - disse Tyson.

Entretanto um médico aproximou-se deles: "Vocês são as pessoas que estão à espera de noticias de Kai Hiwatari, não é?" - perguntou o médico, os outros disseram que sim. "Ele está a recuperar e daqui a meia hora já o poderão ver." - depois de dizer isto afastou-se dizendo que Kai estava no quarto nº 33.

Max, apressou-se a ir telefonar. Nas últimas horas eles tinham ligado ás pessoas mais próximas deles ou de Kai. O Sr. Dickinson queria viajar logo para o Brasil, mas Max disse-lhe que não valia a pena, Kenny, Zeo e Hilary estavam a aguardar noticias de Kai e Wyatt tinha entrado num estado de nervos com a noticia.

Depois de Max ter feito algumas chamadas para tranquilizar os amigos, voltou á sala de espera, onde Ray e Tyson, permaneciam sentados e disse-lhes:

"Já comuniquei a todos, que o Kai estava bem. Eles ficaram muito aliviados, principalmente o Sr. Dickinson e o Wyatt."

E os Blade Breakers esperaram até ter chegado a hora que o médico lhes tinha dito que podiam visitar Kai.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

Capitulo 4: Visita ao Kai

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!


	4. Visita ao Kai

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem, mas eu irei criar algumas especificamente para a fiction.

Esta fiction passa-se depois da segunda série, Beyblade V Force. Eu não assisti a todos os episódios da segunda série, por isso algumas coisas podem estar incorrectas. Esta fiction tem como par principal Ray e Kai, mas haverá outros. Esta fic não é Yaoi, embora faça referência aos relacionamentos íntimos das personagens. Espero que gostem. Boa leitura.

Eu sei que os meus capítulos são pequenos, mas eu não sei escrever capítulos grandes, prefiro os pequenos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 4: Visita ao Kai

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Falar"

'Pensamentos'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando a hora de visitar Kai chegou, os Blade Breakers dirigiram-se ao quarto 33.

Os 3 Blade Breakers entraram no quarto. Kai estava deitado na cama, ligado a uma máquina que lhe media as pulsações e com alguns tubos nos braços, que estavam a transferir sangue para Kai.

Os 3 Blade Breakers aproximaram-se da cama onde estava Kai. Kai estava a dormir, devia estar muito cansado.

"Oh, afinal o Kai está a dormir. Tanto tempo à espera e quando o podemos ver ele está a dormir." - disse Tyson zangado.

"TYSON!" - gritou Max - "Não sejas assim, ele deve estar muito cansado, além disso não sabemos como vai reagir quando acordar."

"É melhor virmos vê-lo depois." - disse Ray, antes de ele, Tyson e Max, sairem do quarto.

"Eu fico aqui." - disse Max - "Vocês podem voltar para o hotel."

"Não, eu acho que vocês devem descansar, eu fico aqui esta noite." - disse Ray.

"Oh, está bem. Mas amanhã, eu e o Tyson ficamos cá." - disse Max.

"Bom, até amanhã Ray." - disse Tyson.

"Adeus Ray." - disse Max.

"Até amanhã pessoal." - disse Ray, vendo os 2 Blade Breakers desaparecerem por um corredor do hospital.

Ray foi espreitando o quarto de meia em meia hora, na esperança que Kai estivesse acordado.

Por volta da meia-noite, Ray voltou a entrar no quarto, mas Kai continuava a dormir. Ray puxou uma cadeira, que estava no fundo do quarto, e sentou-se perto da cama de Kai.

'Ele é tão bonito, quando dorme. Bem... quando está acordado também. Só espero que ele recupere. Quando ele acordar ele estará ainda mais fechado do que o habitual e é provável que ele não queira dizer o que se passou. Se ao menos ele fosse mais aberto com as pessoas eu poderia ter uma chance...'

Mas os pensamentos de Ray foram interrompidos. Nesse momento Kai agitou-se na cama.

Ray estava esperançoso. Ele esperava que Kai acorda-se e para sua sorte ele acordou.

"Kai, estás bem?"

"Sim." - respondeu Kai num tom áspero.

Ray tentou arrancar algumas palavras a Kai, mas Kai adormeceu de novo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

Capitulo 5: De Volta ao Hotel

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!


	5. De Volta ao Hotel

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem, mas eu irei criar algumas especificamente para a fiction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 5: De Volta ao Hotel

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Falar"

'Pensamentos'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Passaram-se 5 dias e Kai já podia voltar para o hotel, mas não podia fazer esforços e devia ficar na cama todo o dia.

No dia em que Kai ia de novo para o hotel os 4 Blade Breakers foram buscá-lo. Kai ficou contente, pela preocupação e atenção que os colegas de equipa lhe estavam a dar, mas como era hábito, não demonstrou as suas emoções. Chegaram ao hotel às 10 da manhã.

Os 4 Blade Breakers entraram no quarto de Kai e deitaram Kai na cama. De seguida Tyson falou:

"Bem, Sr. Kai, vais ter de ficar na cama o dia todo, enquanto nós vamos á praia."

"Pouco me interessa." - disse Kai.

"Mas, o médico disse que não podíamos deixar o Kai sozinho." - disse Ray - "Eu fico cá a tratar dele, enquanto vocês vão à praia."

"Eu não preciso que ninguém tome conta de mim." - disse Kai.

"Claro que não, mas tenho a certeza de que se te deixassemos sozinho te ias levantar da cama e tu sabes que não podes." - disse Ray.

"Bom, está bem Ray, tens razão, então eu e o Tyson vamos à praia de manhã e à hora do almoço voltamos para o hotel." - disse Max.

"Não é preciso, eu tomo conta do Kai todo o dia e vocês podem aproveitar a praia até à noite." - disse Ray.

"Bom Ray, se nós formos para a praia todo o dia não vimos almoçar. Tens a certeza que não te importas?" - perguntou Tyson.

"Não, vão descansados." - disse Ray.

"Então até logo Ray e Kai." - disseram em conjunto Max e Tyson, antes de saírem do quarto.

"Bom Kai, eu vou ao restaurante ver se se arranja alguma coisa para comeres. A comida de hospital não é muito boa, por isso vou trazer-te algo para comeres. Não te levantes da cama enquanto eu estiver no restaurante. Ouviste?" - perguntou Ray, numa vós imperativa.

Kai não respondeu e Ray saiu do quarto. Kai ficou só e pensou que era como se sentiria melhor, porque nos dias em que estivera no hospital não tinha descansado muito, devido ás feridas e a pesadelos que tinha com o assalto. Ele não quis contar a ninguém o que se tinha passado e por isso não puderam apresentar queixa na polícia.

Passados alguns minutos Ray, entrou no quarto com uma bandeja com comida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

Capitulo 6: Pesadelo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!


	6. Pesadelo

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem, mas eu irei criar algumas especificamente para a fiction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 6: Pesadelo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Falar"

'Pensamentos'

«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aqui está a comida." - disse Ray, deixando a bandeja no colo de Kai. A bandeja tinha uma grande variedade de coisas, desde bolos, leite e café e até frutas.

"Obrigado." - disse Kai, na sua voz fria e áspera.

Kai devorou tudo rapidamente. "Bem, afinal tinha razão, estavas mesmo com fome." - disse Ray - "Bem, tenho de levar a bandeja, para o restaurante outra vez. Eles foram muito simpáticos em arranjar tudo isto. Até já." - e Ray voltou a sair do quarto.

Kai, sentiu-se sonolento e fechou os olhos. Estava determinado a não adormecer, mas acabou por adormecer.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Kai estava a andar por uma rua viu uma tabuleta com o mapa da cidade. Viu que não muito longe dali havia uma loja de beyblades de alta categoria. Ele decidiu ir lá e para ser mais rápido, decidiu passar alguns becos e ruas desertas. Kai andou pelos becos durante um bocado, até que ouviu algo atrás de si. Ele virou-se para ver três pessoas não muito longe dele. Todas tinham a cara tapada, mas via-se que uma era mulher e os outros dois eram homens.

"Olha, olha uma pessoa desprevenida a andar pelos becos. Nunca te disseram que era perigoso andar pelos becos?" - perguntou um dos homens, que tinha roupas azuis e pretas.

"Vais dar-nos tudo o que tiveres de valor." - exigiu a mulher.

"Nem pensem." - disse Kay.

Os 3 bandidos, puxaram de facas e ameaçaram-no: "Então dás-nos o que tens de valor ou queres sofrer?". "Eu não tenho comigo nada de grande valor, e mesmo que tivesse não vos daria." - disse Kai e desatou a correr pelo beco. Os 3 bandidos perseguiram-no e encurralaram-no num beco sem saída.

"Bem, agora não tens saída, dá-nos tudo o que tiveres." - exigiu a mulher empunhando uma faca. Kai correu para ela e deu-lhe um murro no peito, ela caiu de lado e um dos outros bandidos atravessou-se no caminho de Kai. Kai deu-lhe um pontapé e começou a correr, mas o outro bandido agarrou-o e os outros dois empunharam as facas. Kai sentiu as facas cortarem-lhe a pele.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Ray entrou no quarto, Kai estava a suar muito e a gritar. Ray aproximou-se da cama e abanou Kai.

"Kai, Kai, acorda."

Kai acordou, tinha uma expressão de medo na cara e começou a chorar, Ray puxou-o para o seu peito e Kai acalmou-se.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

Capitulo 7: Sentimentos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!


	7. Sentimentos

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem, mas eu irei criar algumas especificamente para a fiction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 7: Sentimentos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Falar"

'Pensamentos'

«Inico dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ainda com Kai contra o seu peito Ray perguntou-lhe:

"Kai, que se passou, foi um pesadelo?"

"Sim... mais ou menos." - disse Kai, hesitante.

"Pronto Kai, agora está tudo bem." - disse Ray passando uma mão pelos cabelos de Kai.

"Eu sonhei com ... com ..."

"Com o quê Kai?"

"Com ... com o dia do assalto."

"Tu não quiseste contar a ninguém o que aconteceu. Não é melhor desabafares com alguém? Fala comigo, diz-me o que aconteceu nesse dia."

"Es... está bem." - disse Kai, sentou-se na cama e começou a contar.

Kai contou-lhe da tabuleta, dos assaltantes e de quando foi encurralado.

"Depois eles atacaram-me com as facas e esquartejaram-me e eu desmaiei. Quando acordei já quase não me conseguia mexer e então vi-te a correr na minha direcção, depois vi o Tyson e o Max..."

"... e então desmaias-te outra vez." - completou Ray.

"E tenho tido pesadelos desde esse dia."

"Não te preocupes Kai. Vai acabar por passar." - disse Ray - "Por agora deves dormir e não te preocupes porque estou por perto e se vir que tens pesadelos eu acordo-te antes deles te afectarem muito."

"Obrigado Ray." - disse Kai, e deitou-se outra vez na cama.

Passados alguns minutos Kai estava novamente a dormir.

'Pobre Kai, o que lhe aconteceu foi horrível, mas eu tenho a certeza de que ficarás bem. Eu fui a primeira pessoa a quem ele contou o que lhe aconteceu. Era tão bom que ele sentisse o mesmo que sinto por ele. Eu amo-o do fundo do meu coração, mas ele nunca vai olhar para mim. Ele vê-me apenas como um amigo.'

Nesse momento Kai começou a estremecer novamente e Ray apressou-se a acordá-lo.

"Kai, estás bem? Foi outra vez o mesmo pesadelo?" - perguntou Ray preocupado.

"Foi." - respondeu-lhe Kai.

"Não te preocupes, eu estou aqui. É melhor tomares um comprimido para dormir. Eu sei que não se deve abusar, mas assim terás um sono melhor e provavelmente não terás pesadelos." - Ray foi buscar um comprimido e um copo de água e deu-os a Kai. Kai tomou o comprimido e adormeceu novamente.

"Dorme bem amor." - disse Ray e deu um beijo nos lábios de Kai. Mas como Kai estava a dormir não sentiu nada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

Capitulo 8: Sonhos e Pensamentos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!


	8. Sonhos e Pensamentos

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem, mas eu irei criar algumas especificamente para a fiction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 8: Sonhos e Pensamentos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Falar"

'Pensamentos'

«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray esteve a olhar para Kai durante algum tempo. Depois ligou a televisão do quarto, em som baixo para não acordar Kai, mas não estava a dar nada interessante. Acabou por desligar novamente a televisão e sentou-se na beira da cama, não muito longe do sitio onde Kai estava a dormir. Encostou-se à cabeceira da cama e como estava cansado adormeceu.

Passou-se 4 horas e Kai acordou. O comprimido que ele tinha tomado não era muito forte, mas ele não tinha tido pesadelos. Olhou para o lado e viu Ray. Estava numa ponta da cama a dormir. Kai, levantou-se da cama e chegou-se perto de Ray. Levantou o corpo de Ray, estendeu-o na cama e tapou-o com os lençóis e cobertores. Depois deitou-se também na cama perto de Ray. Kai ficou a olhar para Ray.

'Ele é tão bonito. Ele consegue ser amigo de toda a gente e é aberto e sorridente. Quem me dera ser assim, mas não consigo. Cada vez que quero fazer um elogio ou algo bom, sai tudo ao contrário. O Ray deixou de ir à praia e se divertir para ficar comigo. Passou muito tempo no hospital a olhar por mim. Ele é um grande amigo, mas eu queria que ele fosse mais... mas isso nunca irá acontecer. Ele nunca gostaria de uma pessoa fria e que não mostra os seus sentimentos. Mas pelo menos posso ter esperança.'

Enquanto Kai pensava Ray estava a ter um sonho.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Ray estava na praia, a apanhar um banho de sol, deitado numa toalha vermelha, estendida na areia. Havia mais três toalhas ao seu lado, mas todas estavam vazias. Ao longe Tyson e Max estavam a brincar com uma bola na água. Havia mais algumas pessoas na praia, mas estavam longe deles. Tyson e Max deixaram a bola e foram nadar para mais longe. Ray fechou os olhos e passado um bocado sentiu alguém sentar-se na toalha ao seu lado.

Quando abriu os olhos Ray viu Kai na toalha ao lado. Kai tinha dois gelados, um em cada mão e estendeu um a Ray.

"Toma amor." - disse Kai, numa voz doce.

"Obrigado Kai." - disse Ray e deu-lhe um beijo na boca.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Kai estava quase a adormecer quando Ray se virou para o seu lado, ainda a dormir e o abraçou. Kai não se tentou libertar e voltou a adormecer.

Quando Ray acordou ainda tinha os braços à volta de Kai. Mas tirou-os rapidamente.

'Só espero que o Kai não tenha visto eu a abraçá-lo. Mas ele deve ter acordado e como eu estava a dormir, deitou-me na cama.'

Ray levantou-se e passado um bocado Tyson e Max entraram no quarto. Eles disseram que tinham adorado a praia e que estavam com fome. Ray, Max e Tyson foram jantar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

Capitulo 9: Compras

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!


	9. Compras

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem, mas eu irei criar algumas especificamente para a fiction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 9: Compras

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Falar"

'Pensamentos'

«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai acordou e olhou à sua volta. Ray, já não estava no quarto. Kai ficou a pensar durante um bocado, até que a porta do quarto se abriu. Ray e Max entraram no quarto, Ray trazia uma bandeja de comida e deu-a a Kai. Max perguntou:

"Então Kai, estás a sentir-te melhor?"

"Eu não estou a morrer, podiam deixar de me tratar como um bebé." - disse Kai.

"Kai, tu sabes que tens de ter cuidado e não fazer esforços, por isso nós temos de estar atentos. É para o teu bem." - disse Ray.

"Eu e o Tyson, divertimo-nos muito na praia e o Tyson comeu uns 5 gelados. Ele está a agora a comer no restaurante, quando de lá saímos ele já ia no 3º prato." - disse Max.

--------------------------------------------

Passaram-se 8 dias e Kai já estava quase totalmente recuperado. Ray sugeriu-lhe irem comprar umas roupas, porque aquelas que ele tinha usado no dia em que fora assaltado e ferido tinham sido totalmente destruídas. Ray tinha estado junto de Kai durante todos os 8 dias e estava super apaixonado por Kai e Kai sentia a mesma coisa por Ray, mas nenhum deles disse ao outro o que sentia.

Max e Tyson decidiram ir para a praia novamente, por isso Ray e Kai foram os dois às compras. Foram a um centro comercial. Entraram numa loja de roupa e Kai experimentou alguns modelos e decidiu-se por um. Era composto por um blusão preto com bolsos vermelhos, uma t-shirt igualmente preta, com o desenho de uma Fénix e umas calças pretas com bolsos azuis.

"Fica-te muito bem." - elogiou-o Ray, corando.

"Obrigado." - respondeu Kai, corando também.

Ray, também escolheu um conjunto, um casaco branco e preto, uma t-shirt branca e verde e umas calças azuis.

"Bem, eu vou pagar." - disse Kai levando as roupas e dirigindo-se ao balcão de pagamento. Ray continuou a olhar para as roupas, até que uma rapariga loira se aproximou dele.

"Oh, tu és o Ray, dos Blade Breakers não és?" - perguntou ela.

"Sim." - respondeu Ray.

"Dás-me o teu autógrafo?" - perguntou ela dando-lhe um papel e uma caneta. Ray autografou-o e deu-o de novo à rapariga.

"Obrigado." - respondeu a rapariga e atirou os braços por cima dos ombros de Ray e beijo-o na boca. Ray ficou muito espantado.

Nesse momento Kai, já vinha em direcção a Ray, com um saco em cada mão. Ele viu Ray e a rapariga a beijarem-se. Quando o beijo terminou Ray olhou na direcção de Kai e viu que Kai deixara cair os sacos no chão e desatara a correr para fora da loja. Ray pegou nos sacos e foi atrás dele, deixando a rapariga no meio da loja.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

Capitulo 10: Pensamentos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!

Um Obrigado especial a Sukky pela sua review.


	10. Pensamentos

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem, mas eu irei criar algumas especificamente para a fiction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 10: Pensamentos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Falar"

'Pensamentos'

«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando Ray saiu da loja já não conseguiu ver para onde Kai fora, porque havia muita gente no centro comercial. Procurou por todo o centro comercial e não conseguiu encontrar Kai. Quando saiu do centro comercial, decidiu ir para o hotel, porque Kai podia ter voltado para lá.

Mas quando lá chegou a chave do quarto de Kai ainda estava na recepção, por isso ele ainda não tinha voltado. Ray pediu as chaves do seu quarto e do quarto de Kai. Como a recepcionista sabia que os Blade Breakers eram amigos, deu uma das chaves do quarto de Kai a Ray.

Ray entrou no quarto de Kai, mas como ele já sabia, estava vazio. Passaram-se algumas horas e á hora do almoço Kai, não apareceu para almoçar, nem à hora do lanche. Por fim começou a escurecer. Ray ainda estava no quarto de Kai e continuava à espera que o amigo chegasse.

'O Kai ainda não voltou. Porque será que ele fugiu da loja daquela maneira? Era tão bom que ele sentisse por mim o mesmo que sinto por ele, mas não deve ser isso, tem de ser outra coisa. Talvez tenha tido algo a ver com aquela rapariga.'

Nesse momento bateram à porta e Ray foi abrir. Tyson e Max entraram no quarto.

"Então Ray, como foi o dia? E onde está o Kai?" - perguntou Max.

"O dia foi muito bom." - mentiu Ray - "O Kai saiu para ir comprar uns bilhetes para o cinema, nós os dois vamos ver um filme hoje à noite." - mentiu novamente Ray.

"Boa, eu também quero ir ver o filme." - disse Tyson.

"Nem penses, temos mas é de ir tomar um banho, comermos e irmos dormir, porque este dia foi muito cansativo. Podemos ir ver o filme noutra altura." - interrompeu Max, para alivio de Ray.

Kai ainda não tinha voltado, já era noite cerrada e havia ameaça de chuva. Depois deles jantarem Ray saiu do hotel, levando consigo um guarda-chuva.

---------------------------

Kai estava à quase duas horas sentado num banco do parque da cidade. Tinha vagueado todo o dia pela cidade, sem se aproximar dos becos. Ter visto Ray e a rapariga beijarem-se tinha-o deixado em estado de choque.

'Eu sabia que o Ray nunca gostaria de mim, mas eu pensava que ele não namorava ninguém. Nunca o tinha visto com ninguém desde que cá chegámos. Talvez se tenham conhecido no hotel. De qualquer maneira eu fiz mal em ter saído a correr daquela loja. Que estará ele a pensar agora? Deve estar a perguntar-se porque sai eu dali a correr. Agora, quando voltar ao hotel vou ter de lhe dizer. Tenho a certeza que ele não sente o mesmo por mim, mas devo-lhe uma explicação e terei consciência de que tentei.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

Capitulo 11: Confissão

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!


	11. Confissão e Amor

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem, mas eu irei criar algumas especificamente para a fiction.

Eu queria agradecer a LaDiNi pela óptima review. Eu já tinha decidido pôr 2 capítulos de cada vez. Ainda tentei pôr os capítulos 7 e 8 juntos mas o meu computador deu problemas. Agora que já está arranjado vou pôr sempre dois capítulos de cada vez. Também vou tentar pôr mais detalhes e descrições. Embora eu tenho escolhido o Brasil como destino de férias dos Blade Breakers eu nunca lá estive por isso não posso fazer grandes descrições.

Bem, agora, que continue a fic!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 11: Confissão e Amor

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Falar"

'Pensamentos'

«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já tinham passado 15 minutos desde que Ray tinha saído do hotel. O céu estava muito escuro, porque era quase de noite e porque ameaçava chover.

Ray passou por muitos sítios, até que parou ao pé do portão do parque da cidade.

'Pode ser que o Kai esteja aqui. Se eu não o encontrar em breve, chamo a policia, pode ter acontecido outro assalto. Só espero que não tenha sido isso.'

Ray entrou no parque. Começou a chover e Ray abriu o guarda-chuva. As pessoas que se encontravam no parque, sairam dali a correrem, para não se molharem.

Ray continuou a andar pelo parque até que conseguiu ver uma pessoa sentada num banco do parque, ali perto. Não conseguiu ver quem era, apenas achou estranho que uma pessoa estivesse sentada num banco do parque, enquanto chovia e essa pessoa ficava completamente molhada.

Ray aproximou-se da pessoa, desejando com todas as forças que fosse Kai e para sua grande alegria era mesmo ele.

"Kai, porque estás tu à chuva?" - perguntou Ray.

Lentamente Kai, levantou a cabeça, que se encontrava entre as mãos.

"Ray? Que estás tu aqui a fazer?" - perguntou Kai.

Ray aproximou o guarda-chuva de Kai, para que não lhe batesse chuva.

"Eu estava preocupado contigo, desde que saíste da loja que estou à espera no hotel e como não apareceste vim procurar-te." - disse Ray.

"Eu ... eu não te queria preocupar. Eu ... eu tenho uma coisa para te dizer." - disse Kai com ar sério.

"Está bem, mas contas-me depois, por agora vamos voltar ao hotel" - disse Ray.

Eles fizeram o caminho de volta ao hotel e Kai foi tomando coragem para contar a Ray o que sentia por ele.

Quando chegaram ao hotel Ray foi para o seu quarto trocar de roupa e Kai foi para o seu, trocar de roupa também. Dez minutos depois Ray bateu à porta do quarto de Kai e Kai veio abrir a porta.

"Então Kai, diz lá o que me querias dizer e também porque é que fugiste da loja." - disse Ray.

Ray e Kai foram até ao terraço do quarto de Kai.

"Bem Ray, eu fugi da loja porque ..." - Kai ganhou coragem e disse - "porque te vi a beijar aquela rapariga."

"Mas afinal o que é que te perturbou?" - perguntou Ray com curiosidade e esperança de que Kai dissesse que gostava dele.

"O que me perturbou foi ... foi ... tu estares a beijá-la a ela. Porque eu é que queria estar no lugar dela. Eu é que te queria beijar. Eu amo-te Ray." - disse Kai, enquanto Ray o olhava com um misto de surpresa e alegria.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eu amo-te Ray" - tinha dito Kai.

Ray e Kai ficaram a olhar um para o outro durante algum tempo. Quando Ray se decidiu a falar, Kai foi mais rápido e disse-lhe:

"Por favor não fiques zangado comigo, nem deixes de ser meu amigo. Eu estive muito tempo a pensar se te deveria dizer o que sentia e decidi que era melhor tentar, embora soubesse que só sentirias algo por mim se eu tivesse muita sorte."

Ray ouviu Kai em silêncio e depois aproximou-se dele.

"Bem Kai então parece que és uma pessoa muito sortuda". - disse Ray e Kai ficou a olhar para ele com uma expressão de confusão.

"Eu também já te devia ter dito à muito tempo. Eu pensei em dizer-te quando estive a tratar de ti por causa do assalto, mas não tive coragem. Mas agora que tu confessas-te, já não vale a pena esconder. Kai eu também te amo."

Ray aproximou-se ainda mais de Kai e os dois beijaram–se. Depois de terem quebrado o beijo, Kai falou:

"Mas e aquela rapariga da loja?"

"Era apenas uma fã e foi ela que me agarrou e beijou, não foi iniciativa minha."

"Ah ... estou a perceber ..." - disse Kai com um ar aliviado.

"Bem se nós nos amamos e não há ninguém entre nós, isso quer dizer que podemos ser namorados não é?" - perguntou Ray.

"Se tu quiseres ..." - disse Kai ansioso.

"Bem então somos oficialmente namorados." - disse Ray e deu outro beijo a Kai.

"Mas é melhor não contar-mos a ninguém." - disse Kai.

"Está bem." - concordou Ray.

----------------------------------

No dia seguinte à tardinha os Blade Breakers receberam uma cassete de vídeo.

"O que será que contêm?" - perguntou Tyson, excitado.

"Se a puséssemos no vídeo sabíamos logo." - disse Ray sarcasticamente.

Eles inseriram a cassete no vídeo e ficaram a olhar para o ecrã de televisão.

O Sr. Dickinson apareceu no ecrã e começou a falar.

"Olá Blade Breakers. Devem estar a pensar porque é que eu mandei esta cassete. Eu enviei-a para vos informar de algumas coisas. A primeira é que vai haver um novo campeonato mundial.

A BBA esteve a discutir uma nova regra, que vocês teriam de se separar como equipa e juntarem-se a outra equipa para poderem competir no campeonato."

Tyson e Max murmuraram algumas palavras de desagrado e Ray e Kai entreolharam-se.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

Capitulo 12: Informações e Novos Companheiros

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!

Mais uma vez obrigado a LaDiNi e Sukky pelas reviews.


	12. Informações e Novos Companheiros

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem, mas eu irei criar algumas especificamente para a fiction.

Quero agradecer novamente a LaDiNi pelas óptimas reviews. Neste capítulo já juntei 2 mini capítulos, sem assinalar onde é que um acaba e o outro começa. A partir daqui vou tentar fazer mais descrições, mas como este capítulo, na maioria são diálogos, é difícil de fazer grandes descrições.

Quanto aos Torneios do Beyblade G Revolution, eu ainda ouvi muito pouco dessa série para escrever muitas coisas sobre ela mas decidi pôr mais ou menos essa ideia na fic.

De qualquer maneira, agora que o Kai e o Ray estão juntos eu não os podia separar, por isso deixei a ideia da separação dos Blade Breakers de lado.

Quanto á Mariah e ao Tala, um deles já aparece neste capítulo e o outro só daqui a alguns capítulos, mas nenhum deles se vai opor ao namoro do Kai e do Ray.

Sobre o Kai e o Ray manterem segredo sobre a relação dos dois: Bem, a série Beyblade passa-se num universo muito semelhante ao nosso, à excepção de haver beyblades e por isso, a opinião pública conta muito. Eles vão manter segredo para que a sua relação não afecte toda a equipa. Não se sabe qual seria a reacção das pessoas quando soubessem da relação dos dois e de certeza não seria nada boa. De qualquer maneira, a relações deles vai manter-se secreta por algum tempo, mas depois toda a gente irá ficar a saber. (Não vou contar como. Continuem a ler e saberão.)

Eu já tinha escrito estes capítulos à muito tempo, só que ainda não me tinha decidido a publica-los. Só que os capítulos que eu escrevi além de serem pequenos, têm muito poucos pormenores e a formatação tem de ser modificada para ficar bem no . Agora eu estou a reescrever os capítulos para que fiquem melhores.

Quanto ao Beyblade no canal panda, eu vejo sempre que posso.

Bem, já escrevi demais, novamente agradeço a LaDiNi e espero que continues a mandar reviews. E também espero reviews de outras pessoas.

P.S: LaDiNi acho a fic sobre a Sakura é um one-shot, por isso não vou escrever outro capítulo. De qualquer maneira, vou responder à tua pergunta: Há um filme da Sakura?

Sim, há 2 filmes (Nenhum deles chegou ou vai chegar a Portugal). No primeiro ela ganha um viagem para Hong Kong e conhece a família de Shaoran. O segundo passa-se depois do fim da série de Tv. Nesse filme Sakura tem de vencer a carta Vácuo, a última carta de Clow e acaba por confessar os seus sentimentos a Shaoran.

LaDiNi, espero que continues a escrever a tua fiction Beginning, estou desejoso de saber o final.

Ok, agora, a fiction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 12: Informações e Novos Companheiros

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Falar"

'Pensamentos'

«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson e Max murmuraram algumas palavras de desagrado e Ray e Kai entreolharam-se.

Na televisão, o Sr. Dickinson continuou a falar.

"Como eu disse antes, a BBA esteve a discutir uma nova regra, que vocês teriam de se separar como equipa e juntarem-se a outra equipa para poderem competir no campeonato, mas decidimos não a pôr em prática, porque não foi usada e era injusto, que só vocês é que tivessem de a cumprir."

"De qualquer maneira tenho mais algumas coisas a dizer-lhes. Primeiro, digo-vos com tristeza que os vossos amigos Kenny e Hilary, bem como o vosso companheiro Zeo, deixarão a equipa este ano."

"O quê?" - perguntou Tyson indignado.

No video apareceram Zeo, Hilary e Kenny.

"Desculpem-nos não vos dizer-mos pessoalmente, mas vocês estam muito longe para irmos até aí." - disse Kenny - "Eu e a Hilary temos de ficar no Japão porque agora é época de exames e de escolhermos o que queremos para a nossa vida e não vos fará diferença a nossa saída do grupo, porque não éramos membros que jogassem. Além dos exames, nós decidimos, em cooperação com outras pessoas, abrir uma escola de Beyblade. Por isso quando voltarem ao Japão venham visitar-nos e vejam a escola."

"Eu tenho de trabalhar com o meu pai e aprender o máximo possível sobre Beyblade, mas um dia talvez voltemos a estar na mesma equipa." - disse Zeo.

"Bem rapazes, vocês vão ter de se aguentar sem mim, o que vai ser difícil." - disse Hilary a brincar. Nos seus olhos brilhavam algumas lágrimas. - "Mas tentem fazer o vosso melhor, nós vamos estar a torcer por vocês e portem-se bem, especialmente tu Tyson."

Depois no ecrã apareceu novamente o Sr. Dickinson.

"A segunda noticia é que terão de começar a treinar, mesmo estando de férias. Daqui a 1 mês começará o torneio da Austrália. Terão de competir em 5 Torneios para poderem entrar no Campeonato Mundial. Preparem-se devidamente, sim?"

"A terceira e última notícia é eu arranjei pessoas para substituir os vossos amigos. Uma delas também sabe muito de computadores, talvez não tanto como o Kenny, mas... a outra fará parte da equipa activamente, porque também é um Blader."

"Por enquanto vou deixá-los na ignorância e não vos vou dizer quem são. Eles chegam amanhã no voo das 11 horas, por isso por favor vão buscá-los ao aeroporto."

O vídeo acabou e Tyson desligou-o.

"Vamos ter novos companheiros, mas eles não poderão substituir o Kenny, o Zeo ou a Hilary" - disse Tyson.

"Eles farão parte da equipa e serão nossos amigos e é claro que não substituirão ninguém, serão apenas outros amigos." - disse Ray sensatamente.

"Vamo-nos deitar." - disse Kai em tom imperativo - "Amanhã temos de os ir buscar ao aeroporto e começar a treinar."

Eles foram-se deitar. Já no quarto de Kai, Kai deitou-se na sua cama e pensou. No dia anterior, dia 1 de Agosto, ele e Ray tinham começado a namorar e agora ia começar um novo campeonato. Kai adormeceu feliz.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray acordou eram já 9 horas da manhã, despachou-se e saiu do quarto em direcção ao restaurante. Os restantes Blade Breakers já se encontravam a comer:

"Bom dia." - disse Ray sentando-se numa cadeira.

"Bom dia Ray." - disseram os outros.

"Estávamos a falar de como seriam os nossos novos companheiros e se já os conhece ria-mos." - disse Max com um sorriso.

"Eu espero que sejam boas pessoas, se não faço-lhes a vida negra." - disse Tsyon - "Eles não vieram ocupar o lugar dos nossos amigos para serem maus colegas." - Tyson olhou para Kai.

"Como eu queres tu dizer, não é Tyson?" - perguntou Kai, com indiferença.

Ray interrompeu-os antes que começasse uma discussão: "Tyson, o Kenny e os outros não foram trocados pelos novos companheiros, eles decidiram ir-se embora e os nossos novos companheiros ficaram com o lugar que estava vago."

"Bem ... eu acho que tens razão, mas mesmo assim espero que sejam boas pessoas e alegres." - disse Tyson e olhou novamente para Kai.

-------------------------------------

Os Blade Breakers apanharam um táxi até ao aeroporto e às 11 horas já eles estavam no aeroporto à espera dos seus novos companheiros.

O aeroporto estava muito movimentado. Por todo o lado se viam malas. A maioria das pessoas estava a dirigir-se para a área de embarque. Havia também, algumas pessoas que se dirigiam à saída do aeroporto e os Blade Breakers calcularam que eles tinham vindo no mesmo avião das pessoas que eles estavam à espera.

Muita gente passou por eles até que um rapaz com olhos e cabelo castanho, vestindo uma camisa branca e um par de calças verdes se aproximou dos Blade Breakers e os cumprimentou:

"Olá rapazes" - disse ele.

Os outros ficaram a olhar para ele, até que Kai falou: "Que estás aqui a fazer Wyatt?"

Wyatt, o antigo colega de escola de Kai estava parado na frente deles com um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Bem eu sou um dos novos membros dos Blade Breakers." - Wyatt sorriu ainda mais. - "Eu vou fazer a parte que competia ao Kenny e ajudá-los com informação ou modificação dos piões."

Todos ficaram calados por um momento para verem a reacção de Tyson. Depois de Tyson olhar fixamente para Wyatt, sorriu e disse:

"Bem, pelo menos um é simpático. Sê bem-vindo aos Blade Breakers Wyatt.

Todos deram as boas vindas a Wyatt e depois Max olhou à volta e perguntou:

"E o outro membro? Onde está ele?"

"Oh, ele deve estar a chegar. Ele é um bom Blader e vocês vão ficar surpreendidos quando o virem." - disse Wyatt.

Os 5 esperaram alguns minutos até que um rapaz de cabelo vermelho e olhos azuis vestindo uma roupa branca e laranja se aproximou deles.

"Olá." - disse ele com um sorriso.

Todos, à excepção de Wyatt ficaram a olhar fixamente para ele. O sorriso nas caras deles desapareceu. Como ninguém falava, Wyatt decidiu ser ele a falar:

"Bem, vocês já o conhecem e ele fará parte da equipa. Dêem as boas vindas ao Tala."

Todos lhe disseram um Olá, sem qualquer demonstração de alegria ou entusiasmo e Tala vendo que eles não estavam à vontade chamou-os para umas cadeiras ali perto e eles sentaram-se.

"Bem, eu sei que no passado eu era vosso inimigo e dos piores, mas à alguns meses eu deixei os Demolition Boys e a BioVolt e viajei pelo mundo. Acho que estou diferente e podem confiar em mim. E mesmo que agora não confiem em mim eu acho que com o tempo isso mudará." - disse Tala com um sorriso.

Novamente, instalou-se o silêncio entre eles. Depois de pensar um pouco, Ray disse:

"Bem, eu acho que te devemos dar uma segunda oportunidade, porque além de seres um membro dos Blade Breakers, as pessoas merecem uma segunda oportunidade." - Ray olhou fixamente para Tala, que ainda sorria." - Além disso parece mesmo que mudaste porque dantes nunca te tínhamos visto a sorrir." - Tala fez outro sorriso na sua direcção.

"Sim, eu concordo com o Ray." - disse Max.

"Bem Tala, eu vou estar de olho em ti." - avisou-o Tyson.

"Bem, é melhor voltarmos para o hotel." - disse Ray.

Os outros concordaram e todos se dirigiram para o hotel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

Capitulo 13: Conversas e o nascimento de uma nova amizade

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!


	13. Conversas e o Nascimento de uma Nova Ami...

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem, mas eu irei criar algumas especificamente para a fiction.

Ok antes de começar a fic queria agradecer mais uma vez a LaDiNi pelas óptimas reviews.

Adorei a tua versão da separação da equipa e da batalha entre Kai e Ray, onde Kai confessa os seus sentimentos, mas infelizmente a minha fic não vai seguir esse caminho, pelo menos por agora. Agora já não ficaria tão bem na fic, porque eles já confessaram os seus sentimentos um ao outro, ficaria melhor se eles ainda não o tivessem feito e o Kai só confessa–se no meio da batalha. Talvez eu faça uma fic com a tua sugestão.

Como eu estou agora a escrever os novos capítulos, pode ser que eu os faça separarem-se, mas isso ainda vai demorar, porque eu ainda tenho pelo menos 12 capítulos já escritos antes dos novos que estou agora a escrever. Bem, continuando, como eu tenho de formatar todas as fic que eu escrevi até agora (o que é mesmo chato), já que muitas coisas não aparecem no site, como traços especiais ou asteriscos, e que também estou a adicionar alguns pormenores (obrigado outra vez a LaDiNi por me avisar que eu devia fazer mais descrições) eu decidi que no vídeo que o Sr. D enviou aos Blade Breakers a Hilary teria lágrimas nos olhos, para adicionar mais emotividade à personagem.

Quanto ao Wyatt, eu decidi pô-lo na fic porque ele é uma das minhas personagens favoritas. Quanto à interacção entre o Tala e o Kai, bem eles não gostavam nada um do outro, mas o Tala mudou, agora está bonzinho (para minha conveniência) por isso vamos ver se a relação deles melhora ou não (eu já sei a resposta mas não vou dizer --)

Só mais uma coisa, LaDiNi, eu gostaria muito que tu me enviasses os resumos da série G Revolution para o meu e-mail. Obrigado.

P.S: Como as aulas estão a começar eu vou ter menos tempo para actualizar a fic, mas vou actualizá – la o mais rápido possível.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 13: Conversas e o Nascimento de uma Nova Amizade

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Falar"

'Pensamentos'

«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois do almoço Kai obrigou os restantes membros do grupo a ir treinar, à excepção de Wyatt que estava encarregado de recolher informação. Pelas 4:30 da tarde Max, Tyson, Tala e Ray decidiram ir à praia. Kai deixou-os ir porque queria pôr a conversa em dia com Wyatt. Ray foi com os outros, mas com uma pontinha de ciúmes. Kai e Wyatt sentaram-se a conversar.

"Então Wyatt, como tens passado, depois daquela experiência com o Cyber Dranzer?" - perguntou Kai.

"Eu estive muito tempo a recuperar e a frequentar um psicólogo, mas agora estou bem, apenas perdi algum interesse na prática do beyblade, por isso aceitei fazer parte da equipa, mas apenas a recolher informação."

"Tenho a certeza de que vais recuperar o interesse e tornares-te um óptimo blader."

"Talvez. E tu Kai, como tens passado, aconteceu alguma coisa importante desde que eu te vi pela última vez?"

"Não, nada de importante." - mentiu Kai, um pouco embaraçado.

"Hum ... tens a certeza de que não aconteceu nada Kai? Pareces um pouco estranho."

Kai não respondeu e limitou-se a olhar para Wyatt.

"Kai, podes confiar em mim, seja para que for."

"Bem ... eu tinha prometido que não contava, mas eu confio em ti..." - disse Kai, receoso.

"Conta-me o que é, eu juro que não conto a ninguém."

"Bem ... é que eu encontrei alguém de quem gosto muito." - disse Kai.

"Queres dizer alguém que tu amas, não é?"

"Sim." - disse Kai

"Mas isso é maravilhoso. E já lhe contaste os teus sentimentos?"

"Sim, nós já namoramos."

"Oh, então porquê o segredo, já toda a gente deve saber não é?"

"Não, eu e ele combinámos que ficava só entre nós."

"Tu e ele? Então é um rapaz." - disse Wyatt espantado – "Bem de qualquer forma tanto faz, o que interessa são os sentimentos. E eu conheço-o?"

"Sim, ele é um dos Blade Breakers."

"Bem, o Tala só chegou agora, por isso não pode ser ele, e não te estou a ver a aturar o Tyson ou o Max, por isso tem de ser ..." - disse Wyatt, mas foi interrompido por Kai.

"Sim, é o Ray."

"Bem ainda bem que estão juntos. Pelo menos encontras-te alguém que gostasse mesmo de ti." - disse Wyatt - "E porque é que tinhas receio de me contar, não confias em mim?"

"É claro que confio." - disse Kai - "Mas, nas últimas vezes que estivemos juntos, demonstras-te que gostavas de mim de uma forma mais do que amigo e eu achava que sentia o mesmo, até me aperceber que gostava do Ray."

"Oh, não te preocupes. Eu realmente tive um fraquinho por ti, é verdade, mas passou. Agora sou apenas teu amigo e já que o Ray foi elevado é categoria de namorado, eu também podia subir de posição para melhor amigo, não é?"

"Eu já te considero meu melhor amigo Wyatt."

"Obrigado Kai."

Os dois continuaram a falar até à hora do jantar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de jantarem, os 6 Blade Breakers receberam uma chamada do Sr. Dickinson.

Ele informou-os de que, no dia seguinte iriam para uma casa no campo, para terem mais descanso para treinar. E também lhes disse que 2 outros Bladers iriam treinar com eles durante algum tempo e que dentro de alguns dias eles chegariam ao Brasil, mas não lhes disse exactamente quando, nem quem eram eles.

Depois do telefonema Tyson, Max, Tala e Wyatt foram para os seus quartos. Kai e Ray ficaram na sala de convívio.

"Então Ray, como foi a tua tarde?" - perguntou Kai.

"Foi boa e a tua Kai?"

"Também foi boa, passei a tarde toda a falar com o Wyatt."

"E de que falaram?"

"Bem de muitas coisas... eu contei-lhe que nós namorávamos."

"O quê?" - perguntou Ray chateado - "Nós tínhamos combinado que não íamos contar a ninguém. Devíamos ter tomado a decisão os dois e não tu sozinho."

"Desculpa Ray eu não queria que ficasses chateado."

"Bem, mas fiquei. Boa noite Kai." - disse Ray, afastando-se.

Ele estava chateado, não porque Kai tinha contado sobre eles os dois, mas a quem. Ele via Wyatt como um rival e sabia que Kai e Wyatt eram muito próximos e tinha receio de que Kai o deixasse.

Decidiu ir falar com Wyatt, por isso foi até ao quarto dele, que ficava no mesmo piso do quarto de Ray e bateu à porta. Wyatt veio abrir e Ray perguntou-lhe:

"Posso entrar para falar contigo?"

"Claro." - disse Wyatt, deixando-o entrar.

A decoração do quarto de Wyatt era igual à da do quarto de Ray. Uma cama encontrava – se encostada à parede do lado esquerdo. Ao lado havia uma mesa-de-cabeceira de um castanho forte onde se encontravam um telefone que estava ligado à recepção do hotel, o computador portátil de Wyatt e um pequeno candeeiro. Do lado direito havia uma grande janela, uma porta que dava para a casa de banho, uma secretária, onde havia alguns papéis e uma televisão e um roupeiro.

A janela tinha uns cortinados azuis e brancos que contrastavam lindamente com a colcha da cama.

Sentaram-se ambos na cama de Wyatt e ele perguntou:

"O que queres falar comigo Ray?"

"Bem é sobre tu e o Kai."

"Oh, eu já estava à espera disto." – disse Wyatt calmamente – "Vieste perguntar-me se tinha algum interesse no Kai não foi? Posso dizer-te que não ele é apenas o meu melhor amigo."

"Mas tu gostas-te dele não foi?"

"Bem, sim mas isso já foi à algum tempo, agora já não sinto nada por ele além da amizade. E fiquei muito feliz quando ele me disse que namoravam."

"Quer dizer que não queres ter nada com o Kai além da amizade?" – perguntou Ray, ainda desconfiado.

"Exacto."

Ray, vendo que Wyatt estava a ser sincero disse – lhe: "Oh, desculpa por te ter incomodado. Quando o Kai me disse que te tinha contado que namorávamos eu fiquei cheio de ciúmes e receio e até briguei com ele."

"Pois eu acho que deves ir falar com ele, para fazerem as pazes."

Ray concordou e preparou-se para sair do quarto, mas foi parado por Wyatt:

"Mais uma coisa Ray. Tu e o Kai podem contar comigo para o que quiserem. Confiem em mim. Eu gostava de ser teu amigo, como sou do Kai."

"Obrigado Wyatt." – Ray sorriu. – "Então a partir de agora somos amigos." – Ray sorriu mais abertamente e disse boa noite a Wyatt antes de sair do quarto.

Ray saiu do quarto com uma sensação de alívio e cheio de alegria. Agora sabia que Wyatt não era seu rival e que podia confiar nele, além disso agora eles eram amigos. O próximo passo era pedir desculpa a Kai.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

Capitulo 14: Ameaças

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!


	14. Ameaças

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem, mas eu irei criar algumas especificamente para a fiction.

Bem, agradeço a Izanami pela review. Como eu disse num dos capítulos anteriores, eu nunca estive no Brasil e por isso cometi muitos erros. Ok, eu devia ter visto num mapa onde ficava Brasília, mas fiquei com preguiça e olha, cometi um monte de erros. Quanto à violência, bem como eu nunca estive em Brasília, não sabia como era e por isso, cometi outro erro na fic. Bem, a todos que lerem a fic, me perdoem pela ignorância.

Bem, vamos continuar com a fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 14: Ameaças

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Falar"

'Pensamentos'

«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray bateu à porta do quarto de Kai e Kai abriu a porta.

"Kai, posso falar contigo?"

"Claro." - disse Kai e Ray entrou no quarto.

"Eu queria pedir-te desculpa Kai. Eu não fiquei zangado por tu teres contado que namorávamos, eu fiquei zangado porque tinha ciúmes do Wyatt e receava que ele fosse um rival."

"Claro que não Ray."

"Eu sei. Eu fui falar com ele e esclarecemos tudo. Ele disse-me que era só teu amigo."

"Ainda bem Ray."

"E além disso ficámos amigos."

"A sério?"

"Sim. E ainda não disseste se me desculpavas."

"Claro que sim."

Ray e Kai deram um beijo e Kai disse:

"Bem até amanhã Ray."

"Um, Kai ..." - disse Ray hesitante - "Posso pedir-te uma coisa?"

"Claro. O que é?"

"Posso dormir contigo hoje. Tu tens uma cama enorme e eu queria ficar ao pé de ti."

"Dormir juntos?" - disse Kai surpreso - "Queres dizer ... hum ... tu sabes.

"Não é isso." - disse Ray com uma gargalhada - "Eu acho que ainda não estou preparado. O que eu queria dizer era, dormir na mesma cama."

"Bem, quando estive a recuperar das minhas feridas e tu adormeces-te eu deitei-te na cama e tu agarraste-te a mim e adormecemos juntos. Por isso acho uma óptima ideia."

Kai e Ray beijaram-se novamente. Dai a meia hora estavam os dois a dormir, abraçados um no outro, num sono profundo e pacífico.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Eram 10 da manhã e os Blade Breakers tinham chegado à casa de campo. Um senhor já idoso mostrou-lhes a casa.

A casa era constituída por uma grande sala com móveis antigos, por uma cozinha totalmente equipada e tinha também 4 quartos cada um com a sua casa de banho privativa (cada quarto tinha 2 camas).

O sr. Também lhes disse que havia uma empregada que limpava a casa duas vezes por semana e um jardineiro. De resto, eles tinham de se arranjar sozinhos. Podiam ir a pé até à cidade porque era apenas a 1 Km. O sr. idoso foi-se embora e eles foram escolher quartos.

Max e Tyson ficaram juntos num quarto, noutro ficaram Wyatt e Tala, noutro Ray e Kai e deixaram um quarto vago para os misteriosos Bladers que treinarião com eles e que chegarião, não se sabia quando.

À tarde os 6 Bladers decidiram ir dar uma volta pelo campo.

A casa estava rodeada por uma densa floresta. Ao pé da casa havia um lago de água límpida. Os Balde Breakers foram buscar os seus calções de banho e tomaram um demorado banho no lago.

Os Blade Breakers voltaram para casa pelas das 6 da tarde. Tyson e Max foram os primeiros a entrar em casa, seguidos por Tala e Wyatt. Kai e Ray iam a alguma distância deles e antes deles entraram em casa, Kai chegou ao pé de Ray e eles deram um longo beijo. A certa distância deles um homem espreitava pelos arbustos e viu os dois a beijarem-se.

Depois de jantarem, os Blade Breakers foram-se deitar. Kai e Ray juntaram as suas camas e adormeceram abraçados um no outro.

------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte os Blade Breakers levantaram-se cedo e foram treinar para longe de casa. Perto da hora do almoço, Ray voltou para casa para fazer o almoço. Quando ele já estava a cozinhar, tocou o telefone. Não era normal tocar o telefone, pois os Blade Breakers só tinham lá chegado à um dia. Ray foi atender o telefone e do outro lado da linha uma voz áspera e gelada disse:

"Estou a falar com Ray Kon?"

"Sim"

"Muito bem. Eu sou o avô do Kai, Voltaire."

Ray congelou. O avô de Kai a telefonar para os Blade Breakers. Será que ele queria falar com o Kai, depois de tudo o que lhe tinha feito?

"Voltaire? Porque telefonou para aqui? O Kai não está!" - disse Ray rapidamente.

"Eu sei. Era contigo que eu queria falar. Sei que tu e o Kai têm um caso."

Novamente, Ray ficou gelado. Como teria Voltaire descoberto que ele e Kai tinham um caso eles não tinha contado a ninguém ... a não ser a Wyatt. Sem pensar muito Ray disse:

"Não, isso é mentira." - mentiu Ray.

"Não me mintas rapaz. Eu sei de fonte segura que é verdade. Agora aviso-te, acaba tudo com o Kai." - ameaçou Voltaire na voz gelada.

"Porque haveria eu de fazer isso?"

"Porque se não o Kai, os teus amigos e mesmo tu, vão sofrer."

"Mas porque é que tenho de acabar tudo com o Kai?" - perguntou Ray. Ele estava a ficar muito nervoso.

"Não te vou dizer. Mas aviso-te, acaba tudo com o Kai ou vocês vão sofrer. Outra coisa, não contes a ninguém sobre esta conversa, ou haverá graves resultados."

"Pois eu não penso deixar o Kai, por nada deste mundo e não tenho medo das suas ameaças." - depois disto Ray desligou o telefone.

Ao jantar, Ray comportou-se normalmente e não contou a ninguém sobre o telefonema. Ele queria acreditar que Voltaire não cumpriria as suas ameaças, mas iria manter-se atento. Também pensou em quem poderia ter contado a Voltaire sobre o relacionamento dele e Kai. Tyson e Max, não podiam ser, porque não sabiam, Tala, era uma possibilidade, mas ele também não sabia. Kai, certamente, não iria contar nada ao seu detestável avô e Ray confiava em Wyatt, por isso não encontrou ninguém a quem pudesse apontar o dedo.

Esqueceu o assunto e quando se foi deitar, adormeceu pacificamente, nos braços de Kai.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

Capitulo 15: Uma Decisão Difícil

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!


	15. Uma Decisão Dificil

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem, mas eu irei criar algumas especificamente para a fiction.

Ok pra começar, quero agradecer a beyfanatic e a LaDiNi pelas óptimas reviews. Lamento ter desapontado beyfanatic com a última fic. Não rolou grande coisa entre o Ray e o Kai, porque mais para a frente, haverão problemas por Ray não estar preparado para fazer amor com o Kai, por isso agora não podia rolar grande coisa, mas eu ainda os pus a dormir juntos. Já é alguma coisa.

Bem, LaDiNi, eu sei que tenho andado a actualizar a fic rapidamente, mas é para que os leitores não fiquem muito tempo à espera. Quanto mais depressa eu conseguir actualizar melhor. Quanto aos Bladers que se vão juntar à festa, eu ainda não tenho a certeza de quem são. Eu já escrevi o capítulo onde eles aparecem à muito tempo, mas posso mudar os Bladers que apareceram para agradar aos leitores. Por isso, a partir de agora, se quiserem é claro, quando mandarem reviews podem dizer, quem na vossa opinião deveriam ser os dois Bladers que se vão juntar aos Blade Breakers para treinar. Têm de ser Bladers que pertençam às equipas da primeira ou segunda série do Beyblade. Mas atenção, eles só vão treinar com os Blade Breakers até ao Torneio da Austrália, depois eles voltam novamente para as respectivas equipas.

P.S: LaDiNi, eu adoro a tuas reviews e nunca pensei que estivesses a chatear. Conto contigo para continuar a ler a fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 15: Uma Decisão Difícil

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Falar"

'Pensamentos'

«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte Ray esteve sempre colado ao Kai e aos amigos. De manhã o treino dos Blade Breakers foi intensivo. Kai foi muito mais duro com Tala do que com os outros, porque continuava a achar que Tala não era de confiança. Mesmo assim, Tala não se queixou. Á tarde houve outro treino e Kai voltou a ser duro com Tala, mas desta vez Tala não ficou calado.

"Qual é o teu problema Kai?" – perguntou irritado Tala.

"És tu." – respondeu–lhe Kai friamente.

"Eu não te fiz nada para me tratares assim."

"Ora, Tala, eu não acredito que tu tenhas mudado. Se calhar estás aqui só para nos espiar."

Tala não teve tempo de responder porque Ray interrompeu a discussão: "Parem com isso!" – disse ele. – "Vocês já não têm cinco anos. Comportem–se."

A discussão parou ali. O treino continuou e o dia passou sem que nada de importante acontecesse.

Passou-se mais outro dia e Tyson, Max e Tala decidiram ir todo o dia para as piscinas. Ray e Wyatt foram à cidade fazer umas compras e voltariam para casa depois e Kai ficou em casa a treinar.

Kai treinou durante algum tempo e depois decidiu ir dormir para o seu quarto.

A porta de casa abriu-se sem barulho e um homem de cabelo loiro entrou. Ele dirigiu-se até ao quarto de Kai e abriu a porta com cuidado. Kai estava deitado em cima da cama a dormir. O homem loiro trazia umas cordas com ele e prendeu os braços de Kai à cama, sem o menor ruído e sem acordar Kai.

Enquanto isso, Ray e Wyatt iam a caminho de casa, apressados.

"Ray, vai mais devagar." - disse Wyatt ofegante.

"Não Wyatt. Eu sinto que algo mau está a acontecer ao Kai." - disse Ray correndo a toda a velocidade. - "Temos de lá chegar o mais rápido possível."

Em casa, Kai acordou subitamente e viu-se de braços amarrados à cama. Olhou à sua volta e viu o homem loiro a sair da casa de banho com algumas coisas na mão.

"O que é isto? Quem é você?" - perguntou Kai tentando libertar–se das cordas.

"Não te vou dizer o meu nome, jovem Kai, mas estou aqui para te proporcionar uma experiência única." – disse o homem com um sorriso malicioso.

"O quê? Que experiência? E como sabe o meu nome?"

O homem não respondeu, chegou-se perto de Kai e arrancou-lhe a camisola preta e o cachecol.

"Não percebes-te ainda Kai?"

Kai começou a entrar em pânico.

"Solte-me já!" - disse Kai em pânico.

O homem aproximou-se novamente de Kai e tirou-lhe as calças. Kai estava agora apenas em boxers.

"Bem agora vai começar a festa." - disse o homem esfregando as mãos.

"Nãooooooo." - gritou Kai.

A porta do quarto abriu-se de rompante e Ray e Wyatt entraram. O homem ao vê-los saiu do quarto pela varanda e fugiu pela floresta. Ray e Wyatt desamarraram Kai e este agarrou-se a Ray a chorar.

"Calma Kai." - disse Ray passando–lhe a mão pelos cabelos.

"Eu sei que é doloroso, mas conta-nos o que aconteceu." - disse Wyatt.

Kai contou-lhes o que o homem tinha feito e dito.

Passados alguns minutos os 3 estavam a comer, Kai já se tinha acalmado.

"Deviamos chamar a polícia." - sugeriu Wyatt.

"Não." - disse Kai rapidamente. - "Eu não quero ter de reviver tudo aquilo outra vez."

Nessa noite Kai teve muitos pesadelos, mas Ray esteve sempre a apoiá-lo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando Kai acordou, no dia seguinte, já estava sozinho no quarto. Pouco depois Ray entrou no quarto trazendo uma bandeja com o pequeno-almoço.

"Como estás Kai?" - perguntou Ray, passando a bandeja a Kai.

"Bem, acho eu." - respondeu Kai.

Kai ainda estava perturbado com o que acontecera no dia anterior, mas como sempre, tentava parecer forte.

Depois de acabar de comer, Kai disse a Ray:

"Onde estão os outros?"

"O Tyson, o Max e o Tala foram para as piscinas outra vez."

Tala tinha-se integrado perfeitamente no grupo. Ele, Tyson e Max eram agora inseparáveis. O único membro dos Blade Breakers que ainda não aceitava Tala era Kai.

"E escaparam-se ao treino outra vez." - disse Kai com uma expressão de mau humor.

"Eles treinam amanhã." - disse Ray - "Além disso, acho que deves descansar em vez de treinares."

Passaram-se várias horas e lá pelas 4 da tarde Kai estava a dormir descansadamente no seu quarto. Wyatt estava no seu quarto a analisar estratégias e outras coisas, no computador e Ray estava na sala a ver televisão. O telefone tocou e Ray atendeu.

"Olá de novo Ray." - disse uma voz gélida, que Ray já conhecia.

"Voltaire, como pode mandar fazer uma coisa daquelas ao seu próprio neto?" – disse Ray irritado.

"Eu avisei-te Ray e vou avisar de novo, afasta-te do Kai, acaba tudo com ele ou tu, ele e os teus amigos vão sofrer e desta vez é a sério. Não precisas de responder, eu tenho as minhas maneiras de saber o que decidiste. Ah, outra coisa não contes a ninguém, ouviste, a ninguém."

Ray desligou o telefone. Agora tinha de decidir.

'Que vou fazer. Penso na segurança do Kai e na dos outros ou continuo a ignorar as ameaças? Não! Não as posso ignorar porque o Voltaire estava a falar a sério. Também não posso contar a ninguém ou ele pode cumprir as ameaças. Mas eu não posso deixar o Kai, eu não vou conseguir. E como é que ele vai reagir? Mal de certeza, só espero que não faça uma loucura. E porque será que o Voltaire quer que eu me separe do Kai, qual será o seu objectivo?'

Ray tomou uma decisão, foi até ao quarto que ele e Kai partilhavam. Kai já estava levantado, estava na varanda do quarto a observar a paisagem. Ray juntou-se a ele.

"Olá Ray." - disse Kai sorridente.

Contudo, Ray não sorriu e disse-lhe: "Kai, temos de ter uma conversa séria."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

Capitulo 16: O Fim do Romance

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!


	16. O Fim do Romance

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem, mas eu irei criar algumas especificamente para a fiction.

Agradecimentos: A LaDiNi, pelas óptimas reviews. Bem, tu já me tinhas avisado, no capitulo em que o Kai sai a correr da loja porque viu o Ray e uma fã a beijarem–se, que sair a correr não parecia nada uma atitude do Kai, mas neste capitulo tive de o fazer sair a correr outra vez, no próximo capitulo vias ver porquê. E para que fiques descansada, aquele homem que ia violar o Kai, não lhe fez nada, porque o Ray e o Wyatt chegaram a tempo (muito conveniente não foi?). Também agradeço a Izanami por me ter dito que não havia praias em Brasília, por isso substituías por piscinas (Piscinas há, não há?). Se não houver (o que duvido) faz de conta que há.

Mandem sugestões para os 2 bladers que vão treinar com os Blade Breakers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 16: O Fim do Romance

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Falar"

'Pensamentos'

«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kai, temos de ter uma conversa séria." - disse Ray num tom sério.

Kai olhou para ele com curiosidade: "Sobre o quê?"

"Sobre a nossa relação."

"O que é que tem a nossa relação? Aconteceu alguma coisa Ray?" – Kai estava ainda mais confuso. Pensava que a relação deles estava óptima. Teria ele feito algo de mal.

"Sim." - disse Ray e tomou coragem para mentir a Kai. Ele tinha decidido que era melhor optar pela segurança de todos. - "Kai, eu não fui sério contigo. Quando começámos a namorar eu estava a sentir-me só e por isso deixei as coisas acontecer, mas a verdade é que te menti, eu não te amo."

"O quê?" - perguntou Kai espantado. Derrepente sentiu o seu coração despedaçar–se em mil bocados.

"Eu nunca te amei, só disse que te amava para não te decepcionar. Mas agora acho que chegou o momento de terminarmos o namoro." – disse Ray rapidamente, tentando reprimir as lágrimas que tentavam vir–lhe aos olhos.

"O quê?" - perguntou Kai em pânico. - "Mas até foste tu que disseste para começarmos a dormir juntos e agora queres acabar tudo?"

"Sim." - disse Ray, agora a sentir–se a pior pessoa do mundo - "Está tudo acabado entre nós."

"Nãooo." - gritou Kai e saiu do quarto a correr.

Ray deitou-se na sua cama e começou a chorar. Kai saiu da casa, a correr, em direcção à floresta.

Wyatt ouviu barulho e foi até ao quarto de Kai e Ray. Quando lá chegou, viu Ray deitado na sua cama a chorar.

"Porque estás a chorar?" - perguntou Wyatt sentando-se numa ponta da cama.

"Eu e o Kai acabámos tudo." - disse Ray.

"Mas porquê? Vocês não gostam um do outro?" – perguntou Wyatt.

Ray não respondeu e Wyatt perguntou-lhe quem tinha acabado o namoro.

"Eu." - disse-lhe Ray.

"Mas porquê, o que aconteceu?"

"Eu nunca gostei dele, só fingia que gostava, porque me sentia só." - mentiu Ray.

"Estás a mentir Ray, eu sei que tu amas o Kai e que estás a esconder algo." – disse Wyatt num tom sério.

"Não, não estou." – mentiu novamente Ray.

"Estás sim. Nunca acabarias o namoro com o Kai por livre vontade. O que se passa? Conta-me!" – exigiu Wyatt.

"Não se passa nada."

"Passa sim. Eu pensei que éramos amigos e que confiavas em mim." – disse Wyatt, desapontado com ray.

"Eu confio." - disse Ray. Endireitou–se e olhou directamente para Wyatt - "Eu vou contar-te tudo."

Ray contou toda a história a Wyatt e também a reacção de Kai.

"Mas porque não me contaste antes?" - perguntou Wyatt chateado.

"Porque o Voltaire ameaçou fazer algo de mal, se eu contasse." – tentou defender–se Ray.

"Mas eu sei como o tramar." – disse Wyatt com um sorriso. – "Quando ele telefonar tens de tentar tirar-lhe informação que o possa incriminar. Eu vou ligar o meu computador ao telefone e gravar a conversa. Se ele disser coisas que o incriminem, enviamos a gravação à policia e ele é preso. Depois podes contar a verdade a Kai e podem fazer as pazes."

O telefone tocou, Wyatt ligou o computador ao telefone e Ray atendeu.

"Sim."

"Olá Ray, sou eu de novo, o Voltaire. Fizeste muito bem em teres acabado tudo com o Kai." – disse na Voltaire na sua voz gélida, onde agora se podia ouvir um tom de alegria.

"Mas porque é que queria que eu acabasse tudo com ele?"

"Porque assim ele irá voltar para a BioVolt." – respondeu Voltaire, dando um gargalhada.

"Não se eu lhe disser que o que lhe disse era mentira." – disse Ray firmemente.

"Ele nunca acreditaria em ti agora Ray." – Voltaire deu outra gargalhada maléfica. – "Além disso se fizesses isso, eu faria de tudo para acabar contigo e com a tua equipa. Eu tenho poder, eu controlo muitas coisas. Eu tenho associações de assassinos, espiões, de drogas e terrorismo em todo o mundo. Ninguém me pode resistir ou desobedecer."

"E porque é que não usou já o seu poder?" – perguntou Ray, tentando arrancar o maior número de informação que pudesse.

"Eu já usei, mesmo antes de tu e o Kai começarem a namorar."

"Quando?"

"Eu fui o responsável pelo assalto ao Kai. Eu pensei que os assassinos poderiam assustar o Kai e fazê-lo afastar-se da equipa. Mas não resultou, eles falharam, por isso agora fiz chantagem contigo e arranjei uma pessoa para violar o Kai. Tu chegaste a tempo e impediste a violação, o Travis fugiu, mas agora que acabaste tudo com o Kai, já não há obstáculo, o Kai vai voltar para a BioVolt." – mais uma vez, Voltaire deu uma gargalhada.

"Como é que tem tanta certeza?"

"Eu conheço o meu neto."

"Pois eu acho que não." – desafiou–o Ray.

"Pouco me interessa Ray. Depois veremos quem tem razão."

Voltaire desligou e Ray pousou o telefone.

"Então conseguiste gravar tudo?" - perguntou Ray a Wyatt.

"Sim, agora é só enviá-la à polícia e eles vão investigar. Agora deves ir à procura do Kai e esclarecer tudo."

"Tens razão." - disse Ray e saiu de casa a correr.

---------------------------------

Max, Tala e Tyson estavam numa piscina. A piscina estava cheia de gente. Algumas pessoas estavam a nadar, outras estavam estendidas na sua toalha e outras conversavam. Tyson estava a nadar e Max e Tala conversavam:

"Então quando é que deixaste a BioVolt?"

"Há alguns meses. Depois viajei por todo o mundo e a tua mãe ajudou-me."

"Em quê?"

"Bem, o Bóris transferiu para mim componentes de computador por isso eu era uma espécie de computador humano, embora diferente do vosso amigo Zeo, que era um ciborg. Com a ajuda da tua mãe e de outras pessoas do laboratório, eles livraram-me dessas componentes e agora sou uma pessoa completamente normal." – disse Tala com um sorriso.

"Ainda bem." - disse Max, antes de Tyson lhe saltar em cima e o molhar.

"Tyson!" - gritou Max.

"Desculpa Maxie foi só uma brincadeira." – tentou desculpar–se Tyson.

"Bom e se fossemos todos nadar um pouco?" - perguntou Tala e eles levantaram-se e atiraram–se para a piscina.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

Capitulo 17: O Amor e a Queda

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!


	17. O Amor e a Queda

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem, mas eu irei criar algumas especificamente para a fiction.

Bem, LaDiNi, agradeço-te pelas reviews. Achei piada por tentares saber o que ia acontecer através do título, mas nenhuma das tuas sugestões acertou, mas também não estavam muito longe.

Quanto à Mariah e à Salima. A Salima, não vai aparecer para treinar com eles, porque ela vai aparecer no Torneio da Austrália, que deve ser daqui a poucos capítulos, ela vai tentar aproximar-se de Ray e o Kai vai cheio de ciúmes. Quanto à Mariah, lamento desapontar-te, mas ela também não vai aparecer já, só quando os BB participarem no Torneio da China. Nessa altura eles vão visitar a aldeia de Ray, por isso ela e os White Tigers aparecem aí. Outra coisa, na minha fic, a Mariah já desistiu do Ray e por isso arranjou outra pessoa. Continua a ler os capítulos e vais ver quem é. Quanto ao Ozuma, ok, ele vai ser um deles. No próximo capítulo eles já vão aparecer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 17: O Amor e a Queda

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Falar"

'Pensamentos'

«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray procurou à volta de toda a casa mas não encontrou Kai.

'Para onde terá ele ido? Se não está aqui deve ter ido para a floresta.' – pensou Ray. O seu coração estava acelerado.

Ray correu para a floresta e procurou na área que eles já tinham explorado, mas mais uma vez não encontrou Kai. Ray estava cada vez mais preocupado com Kai. Desejava com todas as suas forças que Kai estivesse bem.

'Será que ele se dirigiu para a cidade? Bom é melhor procurá-lo na parte da floresta que ainda não explorei e se não o encontrar vou procurá-lo à cidade.'

Ray embrenhou-se mais para dentro da floresta até chegar ao seu extremo, um precipício. Quem de lá caísse, cairia num rio que desaguava numa lagoa. Ray reparou nisto mas o que mais lhe prendeu a atenção foi o rapaz que estava à beira do precipício. Kai estava a olhar para o horizonte e quando ouviu Ray a aproximar-se virou-se para o encarar.

"Que estás aqui a fazer Ray?" – perguntou Kai friamente. Kai tinha perdido a confiança em Ray e pior que isso, tinha perdido a vontade de viver.

"Isso perguntou eu. Porque estás tu à beira de um precipício? Tu sabes que podes cair e ferires-te ou mesmo morreres." – disse Ray preocupado.

"É essa a ideia."

"O quê?" – Ray ficou espantado e preocupado.

"Eu quero ver se morro de uma vez. Já não tenho razão nenhuma para viver. Não tenho família, a única coisa que sei fazer é ser um blader e tu enganaste-me a dizer que gostavas de mim e afinal era mentira." – disse Kai, que agora começara a chorar.

"Não Kai. Eu tenho de te contar uma coisa." – disse Ray dando um passo na direcção de Kai.

Ray contou toda a história a Kai. Kai por sua vez manteve-se sempre afastado de Ray.

"E foi isso que aconteceu." - terminou Ray ofegante. - "Eu nunca te enganei, eu gosto de ti Kai."

"A sério, essa história é mesmo verdade? Eu não vou conseguir aguentar outra mentira." – disse Kai. Já tinha sofrido bastante na sua vida e não queria sofrer mais.

"É verdade Kai, juro-te que é verdade." – disse Ray desesperadamente.

"Ray..." - disse Kai e nesse momento o chão do precipício cedeu e como Kai estava à beirinha caiu.

"Kai!" - gritou Ray aproximando-se mais do precipício. Ouviu-se o barulho de Kai a cair na água e já inconsciente ele foi arrastado rio abaixo.

Ray correu para casa e, em pânico, comunicou a Wyatt o sucedido. Wyatt telefonou aos bombeiros e Ray foi à procura de Kai.

Ray chegou à lagoa e viu Kai numa das margens. Ray foi para lá o mais depressa possível e ajoelhou-se ao pé dele. Kai estava desmaiado, mas respirava. Dai a algum tempo chegaram os bombeiros e uma ambulância. Kai foi levado na ambulância.

-----------------------------------

Já tinham passado 2 horas desde que Kai estava no hospital. Todos os Blade Breakers, à excepção de Kai é claro, estavam na sala de espera do hospital.

Um médico aproximou-se dos 5 jovens e eles perguntaram por Kai.

"Ele está bem fisicamente, mas tem amnésia." – disse calmamente o médico.

"Mas ele vai lembrar-se de tudo não é?" - perguntou Ray preocupado.

"Sim, é uma amnésia parcial ou seja, ele só não se lembra dos últimos 2 meses. Ele irá recuperar rapidamente." – disse o médico.

O médico afastou-se e disse-lhes que Kai estava no quarto nº 47.

Tala, Max e Tyson foram comer e Ray virou-se para Wyatt: "Ele não se lembra de nada desde os últimos 2 meses. Ele não se lembra que namorávamos." - e com isto deixou cair uma lágrima.

"Mas ele vai recuperar a memória rapidamente e vai lembrar-se de tudo." - disse Wyatt para consolar o amigo.

"Espero que sim." - disse Ray, ainda desanimado.

Quando Tala, Tyson e Max voltaram, os 5 Bladers dirigiram–se ao quarto onde estava Kai. Eles entraram e viram Kai deitado na cama a ver televisão.

"Então Kai, tudo bem contigo?" - perguntou Tyson no seu tom entusiástico.

"Tirando a parte de não me lembrar dos últimos 2 meses e de estar numa cama de hospital, sim, está tudo bem." - respondeu-lhe Kai sarcasticamente.

Depois Kai olhou para Wyatt e perguntou-lhe, num tom mais amigável: "Que estás aqui a fazer Wyatt?"

"Bem, eu vim para substituir o Kenny nos Blade Breakers, eu trato da parte das informações." – disse Wyatt sorrindo ao amigo.

Kai olhou depois para Tala e num tom ameaçador perguntou-lhe: "E tu Tala, que fazes aqui?"

"Eu vim para substituir o Zeo e agora faço parte dos Blade Breakers." – disse Tala com um sorriso.

Kai fez uma expressão de desagrado e Max perguntou-lhe: "Então Kai, não te lembras de como aconteceu o acidente pois não?"

"Não, não faço a mínima ideia."

"Bem, o Ray viu, não foi Ray?" - perguntou Tyson.

"Sim." - respondeu-lhe Ray.

"Então conta-me o que aconteceu." - disse-lhe Kai.

"Bem, tu estavas ao pé do precipício, não sei exactamente porquê." - mentiu Ray, porque não queria revelar aos outros a questão do namoro entre ele e Kai. - "Eu estava a passar por ali e derrepente vi que o chão do precipício estava a ceder e vi que o Kai caiu."

"Pronto foi isso." - disse Wyatt rapidamente, antes que os outros se lembrassem de fazer perguntas.

---------------------------------

Passaram 3 dias e Kai ia recuperando a memória pouco a pouco.

Eram 11:30 da noite e Ray tinha ficado no hospital a vigiar Kai.

Ray já estava a ficar com sono. Kai já se tinha lembrado de várias coisas anteriores à viagem que eles tinham feito até ao Brasil, mas não se tinha lembrado de nada que tivesse vindo depois. Agora ele estava a dormir profundamente.

Passaram vinte minutos e Ray já estava a dormir, quando derrepente Kai se começou a agitar na cama. Ray acordou e quando se apercebeu da situação apressou-se a acordar Kai.

Kai acordou e Ray perguntou-lhe: "O que se passa Kai?"

"Eu lembrei-me de mais coisas. De um assalto. Porque não me disseste que eu tinha sido assaltado e esfaqueado?"

"Porque pensei que seria chocante para ti. Preferi que tu te lembrasses sozinho."

"Mas devias-me ter avisado. Tu ou os outros."

"Desculpa Kai..."

"Hum, está bem." – Kai voltou a fechar os olhos e adormeceu.

Kai saiu do hospital no dia seguinte, ainda não tinha recuperado toda a memória, mas os médicos deram–lhe alta.

Quando voltaram a casa, Ray levou Kai até ao quarto deles.

"Pronto estás em casa de novo." – disse Ray sorridente.

Kai olhou para a varanda do quarto, depois para a cama e finalmente para Ray. Derrepente sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça, um flash de imagens passou pela sua cabeça. Ele a ver a rapariga a beijar Ray, o primeiro beijo dos dois, os dois a dormirem juntos, o misterioso homem que o queria violar, Ray a dizer–lhe que não o amava.

Ao ver que Kai estava a agarrar a sua cabeça, Ray aproximou–se dele, mas Kai empurrou–o.

"Afasta–te de mim." – gritou–lhe Kai numa voz gélida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

Capitulo 18: A Chegada dos Novos Bladers

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!


	18. A Chegada dos Novos Bladers

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem, mas eu irei criar algumas especificamente para a fiction.

Agradeço, a beyfanatic pela review e espero que a LaDiNi também continue a mandar as reviews dela.

Ok, agora vou responder ás perguntas de beyfanatic:

1 - Vai acontecer mais coisas ruins com o Kai e o Ray? Bem, ruins, ruins não, mas ainda vão ter problemas na relação. Porque Ray ainda não está preparado para fazer amor com o Kai, por ciúmes e porque vai haver personagens que os querem separar (a Mariah não é uma delas!).

2 - Será que o Kai e o Ray vão tornar a sua relação pública? Sim, eles vão torná-la pública mas ainda falta um pouco. Vai haver problemas com os dois, porque um vai querer torná-la pública e o outro não. Continuem a ler e verão.

3 - Então, não há mais casais na fic? Bem, até agora não apareceram mas vão aparecer. Todos os Blade Breakers vão ficar com alguém.

4 - Tyson e Max um potencial casal ou não? Bem, só vou dizer que o Max vai ter duas pessoas a lutar pelo amor dele e que Tyson é uma delas. Quanto ao Max e o Tyson ficaram juntos, não vou dizer agora, continua a ler e saberás.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 18: A Chegada dos Novos Bladers

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Falar"

'Pensamentos'

«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kai, o que se passa?" – perguntou Ray.

"Tu." – Kai apontou um dedo trémulo a Ray. – "Como é que me pudeste dizer que gostavas de mim e depois dizeres que era tudo mentira."

Kai tinha–se lembrado de tudo até ele ter saído de casa no dia em que Ray lhe mentiu e acabou o namoro. Ele não se lembrava de nada do que tinha acontecido no precipício.

"Mas Kai..."

"Eu não quero ouvir nada do que tu tenhas para me dizer." – disse Kai, num tom ríspido.

"Mas..."

"SAI DAQUI RAY, SAI DA MINHA VIDA!" – gritou Kai.

Nesse momento Wyatt entrou apressado no quarto, com o seu computador portátil a balouçar debaixo do braço.

"Kai, tu estás a fazer uma gritaria enorme." – disse Wyatt.

"Pouco me importa. Se vieste aqui só para dizeres isso podes ir–te embora Wyatt." – disse Kai, numa voz gélida.

"Não, não posso."

"Vai–te embora Wyatt, tu não tens nada a ver com os meus assuntos."

"Tenho sim." – disse Wyatt, ligando o computador.

"Que estás a fazer?" – perguntou Kai.

"Vou provar–te que o Ray teve uma razão para terminar o namoro contigo." – disse Wyatt.

"Agora também o estás a defende?" – perguntou Kai, muito irritado. – "Eu não quero saber nada. Vou–me embora."

Kai dirigiu–se á porta, mas Wyatt agarrou–lhe o braço com força.

"Vais ficar aqui e ouvir o que tenho para te dizer!" – ordenou Wyatt.

"Tu não mandas em mim."

"Mas tu és meu amigo e eu não vou deixar que a tua felicidade seja destruída por causa de um mal entendido." – Wyatt fez com que Kai se sentasse numa das camas.

"Agora, presta atenção no que te vou dizer..."

Wyatt começou a contar a Kai o que se tinha passado depois dele sair de casa e mostrou a Kai, a gravação da chamada telefónica. Ray manteve–se sempre calado.

Quando Wyatt acabou de explicar tudo, todos permaneceram em silêncio.

"Mas eu não sei... eu ainda não me lembro de tudo." – disse Kai. Kai olhou para Ray e viu que o rapaz chorava silenciosamente. Nesse momento apeteceu–lhe abraçá–lo, mas ele ainda não estava certo de tudo o que tinha ouvido fosse verdade.

"Bem, se formos até ao precipício pode ser que te lembres. Vamos." – Wyatt saiu do quarto, seguido por Kai e Ray.

"Esperem só um momento. Eu vou deixar o portátil no quarto e tenho de ir buscar uma coisa. Eu não demoro." – Wyatt afastou–se e entrou no seu quarto-.

Ray e Kai ficaram os dois sozinhos no corredor. Ambos olhavam um para o outro mas nada disseram ou fizeram. Dois minutos depois, Wyatt veio ter com eles.

"Vamos então." – disse ele e os três começaram a descer as escadas.

Passaram pela sala onde Tala, Tyson e Max viam televisão, que estava num volume altíssimo. (Para não terem ouvido o Kai e o Ray a discutir, ou eram surdos ou a tv tinha um volume mesmo alto)

O caminho até ao precipício foi feito em silêncio. Quando lá chegaram Wyatt disse: "Agora Kai, olha para tudo o que está aqui é volta e vê se te consegues lembrar de alguma coisa."

Kai fitou o horizonte, tentou concentrar–se, mas mesmo assim não se conseguia lembrar de nada. Olhou de novo para o precipício. Como não se conseguia lembrar de nada, por isso virou–se novamente para Ray e Wyatt. Ray deu um passo na direcção de Kai. Nesse momento, Kai teve uma forte dor de cabeça, mais flashes passaram na sua frente.

"Kai estás bem?" – Ray correu para Kai, que estava de novo agarrado à cabeça.

Kai levantou–se lentamente e olhou para Ray, mas desta vez não foi com um olhar gelado.

"Ray desculpa eu..."

"Não faz mal." – Ray sorriu a Kai.

"Mas eu devia ter–te dado uma oportunidade de falar e..."

"Já disse que não faz mal. A culpa também foi minha, não devia ter cedido à chantagem do Voltaire."

"Ray, quero que saibas que és a pessoa mais importante para mim."

"Para mim tu também és a pessoa mais importante."

Kai e Ray abraçaram–se e Wyatt afastou–se.

Começava a escurecer e um lindo pôr–do–sol desenhava–se no céu. Depois do abraço Kai e Ray beijaram–se.

Wyatt tirou do bolso uma máquina fotográfica. 'Eu sabia que ela ia fazer jeito.' E olhando para os dois e para o pôr-do-sol que se recortava no céu tirou uma fotografia.

'Perfeito' – pensou ele, antes de voltar para casa.

---------------------------------------------------------

O dia amanheceu solarengo. Kai e Ray desceram juntos para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Depois de todos os Blade Breakers tomarem o pequeno-almoço, Kai pediu a Tala para falar com ele.

"O que queres Kai?"

"Eu queria pedir-te desculpa. Eu tratei-te mal sem razão. Eu pensava que não podíamos confiar em ti. Mas estava enganado."

"Tu estás bem Kai?" - perguntou Tala. - "Nunca te tinha visto a pedir desculpas a ninguém."

"Bem Tala, se começas a chatear eu..."

"Estava a brincar. Claro que desculpo. Espero que agora sejamos bons amigos." - Tala e Kai deram um aperto de mão e nesse momento tocaram à campainha.

Kai foi abrir a porta, enquanto Tala se juntava aos outros Blade Breakers na sala.

Quando ele abriu a porta deparou-se com duas caras conhecidas.

"O que estão vocês aqui a fazer?" - perguntou Kai.

"Bem, grande maneira de dar as boas vindas a alguém Kai." - disse um rapaz de cabelo preto e vermelho.

"Bem, entrem." - disse Kai deixando entrar Ozuma e uma rapariga de longos cabelos azuis, Mariam.

Quando eles chegaram à sala, foram bombardeados com perguntas.

"Ora o Sr. D, não vos disse que vínhamos?" - perguntou Mariam.

"Ele disse que vinham dois Bladers treinar connosco, mas não disse quem eram." - disse Max.

"Pronto, agora já sabem. Vamos treinar com vocês para ver se vocês têm alguma chance nos Torneios." - disse Mariam sarcasticamente. - "Onde são os nossos quartos?"

Tyson e Max conduziram-nos ao quarto. Ray virou-se para os outros e disse: "Isto não vai ser fácil."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

Capitulo 19: A Promessa

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!


	19. A Promessa

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem, mas eu irei criar algumas especificamente para a fiction.

Agradeço a Di e a beyfanatic pelas reviews. Vou responder ás perguntas de beyfanatic:

1- O Tala vai ficar com alguém? E o Ozuma? - Ambos vão ficar com alguém, um deles já namora, lê este capítulo e verás

2- A Mariam é uma das pessoas que vai batalhar pelo amor de Max? - Não, não é ela. Ainda vai demorar uns capítulos para aparecer a outra pessoa que gosta de Max.

3- Será que algum dia o Ray vai tomar coragem para fazer amor com o Kai? - Sim, ele vai. Numa época bem especial. Continua a ler a fic e saberás.

Há poucos casais até agora, mas vão aparecer mais.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 19: A Promessa

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Falar"

'Pensamentos'

«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os treinos da parte da tarde não foram fáceis. Mariam passou toda a tarde a espicassar Max, até que ele a venceu num combate e ela se calou. Ozuma e Tyson batalharam várias vezes, mas nenhum deles conseguiu vencer, ficando sempre empatados.

Há hora do jantar Tyson, sendo entusiasta como é, quis fazer um brinde: "Vamos brindar porque o Kai recuperou e voltou para casa e á chegada do Ozuma e da Mariam."

Todos acabaram de jantar animados, á excepção de Kai, que também estava contente, mas como sempre, escondia os seus sentimentos.

Eles despediram-se e foram para os seus quartos. Kai e Ray sentaram-se nas camas do seu quarto

"Então Kai, que vamos fazer amanhã?" - perguntou Ray.

"Temos de treinar."

"Treinar? é mesmo preciso Kai?"

"É preciso sim. O Campeonato está-se a aproximar e desta vez já não é de duplas, é de equipas, por isso temos de treinar, para obtermos bons resultados. Para além disso já aconteceu muita coisa que nos impediu de treinar."

"Bem, tens razão, mas não avisas-te os outros." - disse Ray.

"Bem, o treino vai ser amanhã ás 10 horas. Eu vou ao quarto deles e digo-lhes."

"Não é preciso Kai. Tu estás cansado. Vai-te deitar e eu vou dizer-lhes."

"Obrigado Ray. Mas eu não vou conseguir dormir até tu chegares." - disse Kai, num tom carinhoso. (Imagem o Kai a dizer algo em tom carinhoso.)

"Está bem, eu não demoro está bem?"

"Está bem, até já." - disse Kai.

Ray preparou-se para sair do quarto, mas Kai interrompeu-o: "Ray, espera."

"O que foi Kai?"

"Preciso de te dizer uma coisa."

"Diz."

"Bem, para evitar que coisas como o que aconteceu com a chantagem do meu avô aconteçam, nós devíamos prometer um ao outro que iríamos sempre contar todas as coisas e não ocultar nada um do outro." - disse Kai em tom sério.

"Sim tens razão. Eu prometo que não te vou esconder nada." - disse Ray sorridente.

"Eu também te prometo que não te esconderei nada Ray."

"Bem, então, eu vou dizer-lhes quando é o treino. Até já."

Ray saiu do quarto e dirigiu-se para o quarto de Tyson e Max. Os quartos eram separados por alguns metros, o quarto de Max e Tyson e o de Wyatt e Tala ficavam do lado esquerdo da casa e o de Ray e Kai, Mariam e Ozuma ficava no lado direito. Ray bateu à porta e Max veio abrir.

"Olá Ray, o que queres?"

"É só para avisar que amanhã á treino ás 10 da manhã." - disse Ray.

"Treino? Que chatice... bem está bem, eu digo ao Tyson."

"Então até amanhã." - disse Ray.

"Até amanhã Ray." - disse Max.

Ray dirigiu-se para o quarto de Wyatt e Tala e bateu á porta. Wyatt veio abrir e Ray transmitiu-lhe a mensagem.

Depois Ray dirigiu-se ao quarto de Ozuma e Mariam e bateu á porta. Bateu de novo, mas ninguém veio abrir. Ray empurrou a porta, que não estava trancada e espreitou lá para dentro.

Que estranho terem deixado a porta aberta. Bem podem ter-se esquecido de a fechar.

O quarto parecia deserto, mas então, Ray ouviu barulho vindo da casa de banho e pouco depois, Mariam e Ozuma entravam no quarto.

Ray continuou a espreitar para dentro do quarto e depois viu que Ozuma e Mariam se abraçaram e começaram a beijar.

"Mariam, eu amo-te." - disse Ozuma e voltou a beijar Mariam.

Depois do beijo Mariam disse:"Eu também te amo Ozuma."

Os dois deram outro beijo e depois Mariam deitou-se na cama.

"Vamos dormir." - disse Mariam.

Ozuma deitou a Mariam um olhar sugestivo e depois disse: "Acho que podemos aproveitar o tempo para fazer coisas melhores."

Ozuma dirigiu-se a Mariam, beijou-a e começou a despi-la lentamente.

Ray fechou a porta devagar e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto silenciosamente. Estava muitíssimo corado e envergonhado.

Ray chegou ao seu quarto. Kai estava sentado na cama. Ele tinha juntado as duas camas para que ele e Ray dormissem juntos.

"Demoras-te Ray." - disse Kai.

Ray não respondeu e entrou na casa de banho para se preparar para dormir. 5 minutos mais tarde Ray saiu da casa de banho e Kai perguntou-lhe:

"Passa-se alguma coisa Ray?"

"Não, não se passa nada." - mentiu Ray.

"Ray, passa-se alguma coisa, eu sei que sim. Estás estranho."

"Não, já disse que não é nada."

"Ray, nós prometemos não esconder nada um do outro."

"Está bem. Desculpa. Tu tens razão, mas eu acho que não devo contar."

"Bem, tu é que sabes." - disse Kai e deitou-se na cama, amuado.

"Oh Kai, não fiques chateado." - disse Ray e sentou-se ao lado de Kai. - "Pronto, o que aconteceu foi que quando eu fui ter ao quarto do Ozuma e da Mariam bati á porta e eles não apareceram e então eu decidi espreitar."

"Sim e dai?" - perguntou Kai voltando-se para Ray.

"Bem, eles saíram os dois da casa de banho..."

"E o que é que isso tem de especial?"

"Bem, eu abri um pouco a porta, espreitei mais e vi o Ozuma e a Mariam a beijarem-se. Eles têm um caso."

"O quê?" - perguntou Kai. - "Diz lá outra vez."

"Foi o que tu ouviste, eles têm um caso."

"E eles viram-te?"

"Não, eu sai sem fazer barulho."

"Bem, eu nunca pensei que eles tivessem um caso. Até fazem um belo par. Mas isso é problema deles. Vamos dormir."

"Sim, bem amanhã eles vão chegar atrasados, porque não lhes contei do treino." - disse Ray encolhendo os ombros. - "Paciência."

Ray e Kai deitaram-se e pouco depois estavam a dormir nos braços um do outro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

Capitulo 20: Viagem de Avião

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!


	20. Viagem de Avião

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem, mas eu irei criar algumas especificamente para a fiction.

Agradeço a beyfanatic e a LaDiNi pelas reviews.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 20: Viagem de Avião

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Falar"

'Pensamentos'

«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray e Kai acordaram ás 9 da manhã e despacharam-se para ir tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Quando chegaram á cozinha já lá estavam Tyson, Max e Wyatt:

"Então onde está o Tala?" - perguntou Kai com um ar zangado.

"Ele foi tomar banho, mas não vai demorar. Ele não se atrasa para o treino, podes estar descansado Kai." - respondeu Wyatt.

Todos começaram a comer e dali a pouco tempo chegou o Tala e comeu com eles. Depois de terem tomado o pequeno-almoço Tyson, Max, Wyatt e Tala foram ver televisão, porque ainda tinham meia hora até começar o treino.

Kai e Ray ficaram a conversar na cozinha:

"Bem, temos de ir avisar o Ozuma e a Mariam." - disse Ray.

"Bem, vamos lá. Só espero que não nos deparemos com uma cena como a que viste ontem." - disse Kai.

Ray e Kai foram até ao quarto de Ozuma e Mariam e tentaram abrir a porta, mas desta vez estava trancada.

"Bem, pelo menos agora lembraram-se de a trancar." - disse Kai sorrindo.

Ray bateu á porta e um Ozuma meio ensonado veio abrir.

"Que querem?" - perguntou Ozuma.

"Primeiro, podemos entrar?" - perguntou Kai.

"Claro, entrem." - disse Ozuma e os 3 entraram no quarto.

"Que se passa?" - perguntou Mariam, que vinha a sair da casa de banho.

"Bem, é para avisar que daqui a meia hora temos treino." - disse Kai.

"E porque é que não nos avisaram com antecedência?" - perguntou Mariam zangada.

"Éramos para avisar. Ontem á noite o Ray avisou os outros, mas quando vos foi avisar vocês estavam ocupados." - disse Kai num tom malicioso.

"Estávamos ocupados? A fazer o quê?" - perguntou Mariam.

"Bem, segundo o que o Ray viu estavam muito ocupados um com o outro. Mais precisamente a beijarem-se." - disse Kai num tom ainda mais malicioso.

Ozuma e Mariam coraram até á raiz do cabelo.

"E que vão fazer agora? Contar a toda a gente que namoramos? Nós só não contámos porque não queremos que isso interfira com os treinos. Se o Tyson ou o Max me começassem a chatear por causa do namoro, iam ter de ir passar uns dias ao hospital e já não podiam treinar! - disse Mariam.

"Não se preocupem. Nós não dizemos nada." - disse Ray.

"Sim, nós não vamos dizer nada. Mas espero que venham ao treino e não se entretenham um com o outro nesse tempo." - disse Kai sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Não te preocupes." - disse Oxuma.

"Bem, então agora vejam se trancam sempre a porta." - disse Kai, enquanto ele e Ray saiam da sala. Kai parou á porta e disse a Mariam e Ozuma: "De qualquer maneira vejam se são felizes."

Ray e Kai foram andando pelo corredor e Ray perguntou a Kai: "Porque é que contaste o que eu vi com um tom tão malicioso Kai?"

"Bem, foi só para me divertir um pouco. Não ficaste chateado pois não?"

"Bem, desta vez não, mas não exageres."

Os dois foram para a sala, onde estavam os outros Blade Breakers e depois iriam treinar.

Os dias continuaram a passar rapidamente. Todos os dias os Blade Breakers e os 2 membros dos Saint Shields treinavam. Mariam começou a implicar menos com Max. Wyatt começou a andar sempre colado a Tyson, Max e Tala e Tyson continuava a comer por 5 pessoas.

-------------------------------

Os 6 Blade Breakers e os dois membros dos Saint Shields estavam no aeroporto. As férias e os treinos tinham acabado. Os Blade Breakers iriam para o Torneio da Austrália e os Saint Shields iriam encontrar Joseph e Dunga em Paris.

"O Voo para Paris partirá da porta nº3. Repito, o voo para Paris partirá da porta nº3. Os passageiros deste voo dirijam-se imediatamente á porta nº3. Obrigado. - disse uma voz através do altifalante."

"Bem, é o nosso voo." - disse Ozuma.

Tyson, Max, Tala e Wyatt despediram-se de Ozuma e Mariam e foram comer qualquer coisa. Ray e Kai acompanharam Ozuma e Mariam até á porta nº3.

"Bem, adeus. Foi muito agradável treinar convosco." - disse Ozuma.

"Nós achamos o mesmo." - disse Ray.

"Bem, temos de ir. Divirtam-se muito." - disse Mariam e ela e Ozuma começaram a afastar-se.

"E vocês namorem muito." - gritou-lhes Ray.

"Adeus." - disse-lhes Kai.

-------------------------------

Os 6 Blade Breakers entraram para um avião privado. A BBA tinha-lhes reservado um avião só para eles. Kai e Ray tinham combinado sentarem-se nos bancos do fundo do avião, que mesmo sendo só para eles, tinha mais de 100 lugares, para poderem namorar. Eles sabiam que Max e Tyson, de certeza que queriam ir para os lugares da frente, por isso ficariam a sós. Mesmo que Wyatt fosse para ao pé deles, não haveria problema, porque ele sabia que eles namoravam. Quanto a Tala, provavelmente iria para ao pé de Tyson e Max.

"Bem, eu vou para os lugares da frente." - disse Tyson.

"Eu vou contigo." - disse Max.

"Eu vou lá para o fundo." - disse Kai.

"Eu também." - disse Ray.

"E podem contar comigo." - disse Wyatt.

"E tu Tala?" - perguntou Max.

"Bem, eu vou para os lugares do fundo." - disse Tala. Ray e Kai entreolharam-se. Os seus planos estavam estragados, porque não queriam que Tala soubesse que namoravam, logo, com ele ao pé, não podiam namorar.

Tyson e Max dirigiram-se para os lugares da frente e os outros para os de trás.

Tala e Wyatt sentaram-se juntos e o mesmo fizeram Ray e Kai.

O avião levantou voo e durante alguns minutos os 4 permaneceram silenciosos.

"Então podem fazer o que quiserem, não se prendam por mim." - disse Tala aos outros.

"Que queres dizer?" - perguntou Ray.

"Que tu e o Kai podem namorar á vontade, sem se preocuparem por eu estar a ver." - disse Tala sorrindo.

"O quê?" - perguntaram Ray, Kai e Wyatt ao mesmo tempo.

"Bem, eu convivi convosco durante este mês e percebi muito bem, que trocavam olhares e queriam, muitas vezes estar sozinhos, por isso deduzi que namoravam. Só o Tyson e o Max, parecem não notar." - disse Tala.

"Por favor, não digas a mais ninguém." - pediu-lhe Ray.

"Não se preocupem. Eu não tenho qualquer interesse em prejudicar a vossa relação, mas se não querem que descubram sejam mais discretos." - disse Tala sorrindo mais abertamente.

"Obrigado Tala." - disse Ray.

"Bem, agora vou ver se durmo, a viajem vai ser longa." - disse Tala e depois aconchegou-se no banco e adormeceu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

Capitulo 21: Confissões do Wyatt

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!


	21. Confissões do Wyatt

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem, mas eu irei criar algumas especificamente para a fiction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 21: Confissões do Wyatt

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Falar"

'Pensamentos'

«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O avião já tinha partido á uma hora e Tyson e Max tinham adormecido nos lugares da frente. Nos lugares de trás do avião, Tala e Kai, também tinham adormecido. Ray ia conversando com Wyatt e Wyatt, além de falar com Ray, também iam escrevendo no computador.

"Bem, já viste, todos os outros adormeceram." - disse Ray olhando para Tala e Kai.

"É verdade." - disse Wyatt com ar ausente. - "Ray, posso falar contigo, ou melhor posso abrir-me contigo?"

"Claro Wyatt, mas tenho de te dizer uma coisa, se tu me pedires para guardar segredo, eu guardo segredo e não conto a ninguém, excepto ao Kai. Se ele me perguntar alguma coisa eu não vou mentir, porque nós prometemos contar tudo um ao outro." - disse Ray.

"Não há problema, o Kai pode saber. O que eu tenho de te dizer, ou melhor perguntar é: como é que tu soubeste que gostavas do Kai? É que eu já me senti atraído por outras pessoas, mas nunca gostei de ninguém a sério." - disse Wyatt.

"Bem eu soube que gostava do Kai, porque queria estar com ele, que ele me desse atenção e claro a atracção física, queria que ele me beijasse e há também aquele sentimento que é indescritível, apenas sabemos que gostamos dessa pessoa, mas não sabemos explicar." - disse Ray.

"Ray eu acho que sinto isso por uma pessoa."

"A sério?"

"Sim, eu conheci-o á pouco tempo, mas comecei a reparar cada vez mais nele."

"E quem é afinal?"

"É o Tala."

"O Tala?" - gritou Ray.

"Shh, Ray, ainda os acordas."

"Desculpa, foi do choque, quero dizer, ele agora é uma boa pessoa, mas eu nunca pensei que gostasses dele, afinal, passavam pouco tempo juntos."

"Bem, é verdade, mas ele dormia no mesmo quarto que eu, e eu fiquei logo com uma boa impressão quando viemos os dois para os Blade Breakers. Nós conversamos muito durante a viagem até ao Brasil. Além disso, nesta última semana, eu tenho tentado estar perto dele."

"Bem, é verdade. Esta semana tu tens estado muito perto dele."

"Mas eu tenho medo de lhe contar o que sinto."

"Tens medo de ser rejeitado por ele, não é?"

"Sim, é isso."

"Bem, eu sentia o mesmo em relação ao Kai. Eu gostava dele, mas tinha medo de ser rejeitado, mas no meu caso foi o Kai que se declarou primeiro."

"E achas que eu lhe devo dizer?" - perguntou Wyatt.

"Bem, eu acho que deves convidá-lo para ir a alguns sítios, algumas vezes, e depois tens de tomar coragem e contar-lhe."

"Obrigado Ray, eu vou fazer isso."

"De nada Wyatt e tens de me ir contando como vão as coisas, sim?"

"Claro Ray."

-------------------------------

O avião aterrou em Camberra, a capital da Austrália. Os Blade Breakers saíram do avião, foram buscar a bagagem e quando saíram do aeroporto, encontraram-se com o Sr. Dickinson. Ele levou-os para o hotel onde iriam ficar. O Hotel ficava no centro da cidade. Os quartos onde iam ficar os Blade Breakers eram quartos duplos, ou seja com duas camas. Como sempre, Tyson ficou com Max, Tala com Wyatt e Ray com Kai.

Depois de terem desfeito as malas os Blade Breakers juntaram-se ao Sr. Dickinson na sala comum do hotel.

"Bem, eu chamei-vos para vos dizer algumas coisas." - disse o Sr. Dickinson. - "A primeira coisa é que o Torneio da Austrália começa depois de amanhã. A segunda é que vocês, sendo campeões já estão qualificados para a final do Torneio da Austrália."

"Quer dizer que nós só vamos combater contra a equipa que chegar ás finais?" - perguntou Max.

"Exacto. É outra das novas regras do Campeonato mundial. Antigamente os campeões do último Campeonato estavam automaticamente qualificados para as finais do Campeonato, agora já não. Vocês só têm de batalhar a equipa que chegar ás finais dos torneios onde participarem." - disse o Sr. Dickinson.

"Bem, temos essa vantagem, mas visto que antigamente já estávamos qualificados para as finais do Campeonato e agora não, acho que é justo." - disse Ray.

"Também acho." - disse Tyson.

"Bem, vocês só se têm de se preparar para combater daqui a três dias. As finais são no dia a seguir ao início do Torneio." - disse o Sr. Dickinson.

"Bem, vai ser um Torneio rápido." - disse Wyatt.

"Sim, depois do Torneio vocês vão ficar aqui alguns dias e depois preparei-vos uma viagem para o Japão, para reverem os vossos amigos e família." - disse o Sr. Dickinson.

"Mas, temos tempo de ir até ao Japão antes de começar outro Torneio?" - perguntou Kai.

"Sim, há muitos torneios a decorrerem pelo mundo. Mais de 100, e vocês vão participar no Torneio do Japão." - disse o Sr. Dickinson.

"Bem, assim já não há problema." - disse Kai.

"A seguir ao torneio do Japão, vou deixar-vos escolher em que outros torneios é que vocês vão participar." - disse o Sr. Dickinson.

"Quer dizer que podemos escolher em que torneios vamos participar?" - perguntou Max.

"Exacto." - disse o Sr. Dickinson.

"Eu gostava de participar no Torneio dos Estados Unidos, assim podia ver a minha mãe." - disse Max.

"Bem, vocês podem decidir isso depois. Eu tenho de me ir embora, tenho coisas a tratar noutros sítios. Eu depois informo-os de quando é que vão para o Japão. Desejo-vos boa sorte e espero que tenham bons resultados. Adeus." - disse o Sr. Dickinson e depois foi-se embora.

"Bem então podemos gozar de uns dias de descanso." - disse Tyson animado.

"Bem, amanhã não precisam de fazer nada, depois de amanhã vamos treinar e no dia seguinte temos de estar prontos para a final do torneio." - disse Kai.

"Está bem." - disse Tyson.

"Bem, vamos deitar-nos, já é tarde." - disse Ray e todos se foram deitar, porque em Camberra, nessa altura já eram 11 da noite.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

Capitulo 22: O Torneio da Austrália

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!


	22. O Torneio da Austrália

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem, mas eu irei criar algumas especificamente para a fiction.

Beyfanatic obrigado pelas tuas reviews. Bem tu disseste (e tens razão, porque eu não tenho dado muita atenção ao Tyson e ao Max) que o Tyson não parece nem um pouco interessado no Max, mas alguns capítulos podem mostrar algo.

1 - Eles dormem no mesmo quarto (Nada de especial até aqui).

2 - Eles estão sempre juntos, ou vão á praia, ou às piscinas e neste capítulo eles vão às compras.

3 - No cap. 15, o Tyson, o Max e o Tala estão na piscina e Tyson atira-se para cima de Max, haverá segundas intenções nessa acção?

4 - Eles são os únicos que vão nos lugares da frente do avião e nunca se separam.

Bem, neste momento estou a fixar-me na relação Wyatt/Tala, mais para a frente vem Max/Tyson ou Max/???, que eu não vou dizer quem é. A fic continua a ser Kai/Ray, por isso ainda vai haver muitas peripécias na relação deles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 22: O Torneio da Austrália

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Falar"

'Pensamentos'

«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos os Blade Breakers estavam reunidos numa mesa do restaurante a tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Todos iam explorar a cidade, mas Kai e Ray iriam juntos, tal como Max e Tyson, e Wyatt tinha seguido o conselho de Ray e tinha conseguido que ele e Tala fossem sozinhos.

Max e Tyson correram muitas lojas de Beyblades, Ray e Kai tinham visto a cidade ao pormenor. Quanto a Tala e Wyatt tinham também visto a cidade ao pormenor e Wyatt conseguiu convencer Tala a ir com ele, no dia seguinte á noite, ao cinema.

Depois de jantarem Tyson, Max e Tala foram-se deitar e Wyatt ficou a conversar com Ray e Kai no quarto deles.

"Foi um dia óptimo." - disse Wyatt, com um sorriso. - "Passei o dia todo com o Tala."

"Bem, isso é que é amor." - brincou Ray.

"Eu convidei-o para irmos ao cinema amanhã á noite e ele aceitou." - disse alegremente Wyatt.

"Mas amanhã devíamos deitar-nos cedo. O Torneio é no dia seguinte." - disse Kai.

"Oh, Kai, por favor não nos proíbas de irmos." - pediu Wyatt.

"Vá lá Kai. Deixa-os ir." - pediu Ray.

"Pronto, vão, mas quero-os prontos para o Torneio." - disse Kai.

"Obrigado Kai." - disse Wyatt.

"E já decidiste quando é que vais contar ao Tala que gostas dele?" - perguntou Ray.

"Bem, eu estou a tomar coragem, mas acho que lhe vou dizer amanhã, depois de irmos ao cinema." - respondeu Wyatt.

"Muito bem. Vais ver que não é difícil dizer-lhe." - disse Ray.

"Mas eu tenho medo que ele me rejeite." - disse Wyatt.

"Vai correr tudo bem." - disse Kai. - "Quando eu disse ao Ray que gostava dele também estava receoso, mas correu tudo pelo melhor."

"Além disso, não vais saber se ele gosta de ti se não lhe disseres." - disse Ray.

"Bem, obrigado. Agora vou-me deitar, até amanhã." - disse Wyatt e saiu do quarto.

---------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte os Blade Breakers treinaram durante toda a manhã e toda a tarde. O torneio começava nesse dia por isso havia muita gente na cidade. Eles decidiram que Ray seria o primeiro a combater no torneio, depois seria Max e por fim seria Tala. Kai e Tyson não iriam participar nesse torneio.

Chegou a noite e Tala e Wyatt foram ao cinema. Quando acabou o filme eles saíram do cinema e dirigiram-se para o hotel, que era longe.

Começou a chover quando eles já iam a meio do caminho e eles abrigaram-se debaixo dum toldo de uma loja. A chuva não dava sinais de querer parar e então Wyatt falou:

"Tala, eu tenho uma coisa importante para te dizer." - disse Wyatt.

"Diz." - disse Tala atento.

"Bem, é que desde uns tempos para cá eu tenho reparado mais em ti e... não, não é isso que eu queria dizer, é que eu... bem eu..." - disse Wyatt.

"Tu o quê?" - perguntou Tala.

"É que eu... eu... eu gosto de ti Tala." - disse Wyatt.

"Bem, eu também gosto de ti, somos amigos." - disse Tala.

"Não é isso Tala." - disse Wyatt. - "Eu amo-te."

"O quê?" - perguntou Tala confuso.

"Foi o que ouviste." - respondeu Wyatt.

"Desculpa." - disse Tala. - "Mas eu não sei se sinto por ti o mesmo que tu sentes por mim. Desculpa Wyatt." - e Tala desatou a correr até desaparecer pelas ruas, agora molhadas por causa da chuva.

Wyatt ficou a vê-lo desaparecer por uma rua, depois a chuva parou e ele continuou o seu caminho até ao hotel, com lágrimas nos olhos e um aperto no coração.

Bateram á porta do quarto de Kai e Ray e Ray foi abrir. Wyatt estava á porta e perguntou a Ray:

"Posso entrar?"

"Claro." - disse Ray e deixou Wyatt entrar no quarto.

Ray fechou a porta, no mesmo momento que Kai se levantava da cama e se dirigia a Wyatt, que estava agora no centro do quarto.

"Que se passa Wyatt?" - perguntou Kai.

Wyatt começou a chorar e atirou-se nos braços de Kai.

"Eu disse ao Tala o que sentia, mas ele disse-me que não gostava de mim." - disse Wyatt, entre soluços.

"Calma Wyatt." - disse Kai e passou-lhe a mão pelo cabelo.

Ray aproximou-se de Wyatt e perguntou-lhe: "Ele disse-te mesmo, com todas as palavras, que não gostava de ti, Wyatt?"

"Não exactamente, mas disse-me que não sabia se sentia o mesmo que eu, ou seja ele não gosta de mim." - disse Wyatt e começou a chorar outra vez. - "Agora não vou conseguir olhar para ele."

"Calma." - disse Kai. - "Podes dormir aqui hoje, para não te encontrares com ele. Isto, se quiseres, é claro."

"Vocês não se importam?" - perguntou Wyatt, deixando os braços de Kai.

"Não há problema, eu e o Kai só usamos uma cama, porque dormimos juntos, tu podes ficar com a outra." - respondeu-lhe Ray.

"Obrigado." - respondeu Wyatt.

------------------------------------------

Quando Wyatt acordou já passavam das 11 horas. Ray e Kai já se tinham levantado e deixado o quarto. Wyatt ainda se sentia confuso com os acontecimentos do dia anterior. Ouviu-se uma chave a girar na porta e Ray entrou no quarto.

"Oh, já estás acordado Wyatt." - disse Ray. - "Eu vinha chamar-te para ires tomar o pequeno-almoço. Eu e o Kai achámos uma pastelaria óptima."

"Eu não tenho fome." - disse Wyatt.

"Mas tens de comer." - disse Ray. - "Esquece o que aconteceu ontem, sê forte, hás-de encontrar alguém que goste de ti."

"Obrigado Ray." - disse Wyatt.

"Bem, vá, despacha-te para ires tomar o pequeno-almoço." - disse Ray e Wyatt levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a casa de banho.

-----------------------------------------

Chegou a hora do torneio, os Blade Breakers prepararam-se para entrar no estádio. Tala e Wyatt não tinham trocado uma palavra durante todo o dia. Eles entraram no estádio e esperaram que os chamassem para começar o combate. Ouviu-se o apresentador, DJ Jazzman a chamar pela equipa e eles entraram na área de combate.

"Bem, senhoras e senhores, estamos aqui para a final do Torneio da Austália entre os Blade Breakers e os Psykicks." - disse DJ.

Os Blade Breakers olharam para o outro lado do campo e viram 4 caras conhecidas. Jim, Salima, Goki e Kane iam ser os seus adversários. Ray e Salima dirigiram-se ao disco. DJ deu a partida e os dois lançaram os piões.

"Então Ray como tens passado?" - gritou Salima do outro lado do disco.

"Eu estou óptimo, mas é melhor conversarmos depois." - disse Ray. - "Driger, Pata de Tigre!"

Foram precisas apenas duas sessões para determinar o vencedor. Ray tinha ganho as duas sessões. De seguida dirigiram-se ao disco, Max e Goki, num combate que saiu empatado, e por fim foi a vez de Tala e Kane.

"Eu vou vencer!" - gritou Kane a Tala.

"Isso é o que vamos ver."

Foi um combate renhido, mas Tala acabou por vencer.

"E os vencedores do torneio são os Blade Breakers." - gritou DJ Jazzman, para delírio da multidão.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

Capitulo 23: Uma Decisão Importante para Tala

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!


	23. Uma Decisão Importante para Tala

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem, mas eu irei criar algumas especificamente para a fiction.

Bem pessoal, decidi postar muitos capítulos de uma vez, porque já estavam prontos. Este é um pouco maior do que o costume! Divirtam-se.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 23: Uma Decisão Importante para Tala

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Falar"

'Pensamentos'

«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de terem vencido o torneio da Austrália os Blade Breakers passaram o resto do dia com os Psykicks. Os Psykicks não tinham ficado chateados por terem perdido, mas no dia seguinte iriam viajar até á Dinamarca, para participarem no torneio que lá se ia realizar.

Durante toda a tarde, Salima tinha andado colada a Ray. Kai andou amuado e ciumento durante toda a tarde. Ray por sua vez, não prestava grande atenção a Salima.

Chegou a noite e todos os Blade Breakers, á excepcção de Wyatt, se foram deitar. Wyatt ficou na sala comum do hotel, porque não queria estar na presença de Tala. Ele e Tala já tinham falado um com o outro, não sobre o que acontecera na noite anterior, mas sobre o Torneio, embora houvesse agora um clima diferente entre eles.

No quarto de Kai e Ray...

Ray estava a ver televisão, quando Kai saiu da casa de banho, Kai disse a Ray:

"A Salima estava a atirar-se a ti descaradamente."

"Não estava nada Kai." - disse Ray.

"Oh, estava sim senhor, só quem fosse cego é que não via."

"Kai, tu estás é com ciúmes."

"E se tiver? Qual é o problema?"

"Nenhum. Mas eu não acho que ela se tivesse a atirar a mim." - Ray sorriu.

"Ai sim. Então amanhã pergunta ao Tala ou ao Wyatt e vais ver que eles dizem o mesmo que eu."

"Pronto Kai, não interessa, de quem eu gosto és tu, por isso ignora a Salima, Ok?"

"Hum, não gosto que ela se atire ao meu namorado." - Kai fez uma expressão engraçada.

"Kai, chega. Vamos dormir está bem?" - disse Ray aproximando-se de Kai e dando-lhe um beijo rápido. - "Amanhã ela vai-se embora, por isso não há motivo para te preocupares."

"Tens razão. Depois posso aproveitar para estar contigo sem ela sempre a chatear." - disse Kai e beijou Ray.

De volta a Wyatt...

A sala comum do hotel estava praticamente deserta, apenas Wyatt e um outro rapaz lá estavam. Wyatt tinha levado o seu computador portátil e estava a escrever. O outro rapaz levantou-se da sua cadeira e dirigiu-se a Wyatt.

"Tu és um dos Blade Breakers não és?" - perguntou o rapaz.

"Sim, eu chamo-me Wyatt, eu trato da parte teórica da equipa." - disse Wyatt.

"Bem, eu chamo-me Joe." - Joe tinha um cabelo azul-escuro e uns olhos verde-esmeralda e sorria a Wyatt.

Joe começou a falar com Wyatt. Ao princípio Wyatt não ligou muito, depois começou a gostar da companhia e também começou a falar. Wyatt chegou ao seu quarto já passava muito da meia-noite. Tala estava a dormir. Sem fazer barulho Wyatt despachou-se e deitou-se. A conversa com Joe tinha-o deixado mais aliviado, principalmente com o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Eles tinham combinado encontrarem-se no dia seguinte.

---------------------------

Na manhã seguinte...

Kai e Ray chegaram ao restaurante e sentaram-se na mesa onde já estava Wyatt. Tala, Max e Tyson ainda não se tinham levantado.

"Bom dia Wyatt." - disseram Ray e Kai em coro.

"Bom dia Ray e Kai." - disse Wyatt. Ele estava a ler um jornal, mas rapidamente o tirou de cima da mesa.

"Então alguma coisa interessante no jornal?" - perguntou Kai.

"Bem, fala da vitória dos Blade Breakers." - disse Wyatt com uma voz um pouco tremida.

"Wyatt, estás estranho, passa-se alguma coisa?" - perguntou Kai.

"Bem, tu ias saber de qualquer maneira..."

"Ia saber o quê Wyatt?"

"O teu avô, o Voltaire, foi preso. E os seus cúmplices também." - disse Wyatt.

"O meu avô foi preso?" - perguntou Kai, sem acreditar.

"É verdade Kai. Mas não te zangues." - disse Wyatt, pensando que Kai iria ficar irritado.

"Não te preocupes Wyatt. Eu acho que ele teve o que merecia." - disse Kai friamente.

"Tu tens raiva dele Kai?" - perguntou Wyatt.

"Talvez sim, talvez não. Sinceramente não sei. Só sei que não gosto dele e tenho razões para isso." - disse Kai, desta vez calmo.

Ray que tinha estado silencioso, falou: "Pronto, não vale a pena pensares nisso Kai. Ele agora não pode fazer nada para prejudicar ninguém."

Um rapaz de cabelo azul-escuro e olhos verdes aproximou-se da mesa onde estavam os 3 rapazes e disse-lhes bom dia. Wyatt apresentou-o aos outros:

"Este é o Joe." - disse ele.

Os outros cumprimentaram-no e ele sentou-se á mesa com eles. Passado algum tempo chegaram Tyson, Max e Tala. Eles também cumprimentaram Joe e os 7 conversaram durante algum tempo. Depois, Wyatt e Joe foram dar uma volta e os outros ficaram á mesa.

"Não gostei dele." - disse Tala.

"Eu achei-o fixe." - disse Tyson.

Depois os dois envolveram-se numa discussão.

-----------------

A meio da tarde Joe e Wyatt estavam no bar do hotel a conversar animadamente, enquanto Tala os observava de longe. Ele estava desconfiado de Joe e tinha-os seguido o dia inteiro. Tala viu que Joe se estava a aproximar descaradamente de Wyatt e ele tinha quase a certeza que Joe ia tentar beijar Wyatt. Tala saiu do sítio onde estava e dirigiu-se ao duo. Quando lá chegou disse:

"Desculpa Wyatt, sabes onde está o Tyson, eu precisava de falar com ele." - mentiu Tala, mas o seu plano deu certo, porque Joe se pôs novamente no seu lugar e longe de Wyatt.

"Não sei Tala." - disse Wyatt.

"Bem, obrigado na mesma." - disse Tala e afastou-se dos dois.

O resto do dia de Tala foi basicamente seguir os dois e impedir os avanços de Joe, aparecendo nos momentos mais inoportunos.

---------------

No dia seguinte quando Tala acordou, já Wyatt não estava no quarto. Quando Tala desceu para tomar o pequeno-almoço viu Joe e Wyatt sentados numa mesa a tomarem juntos o pequeno-almoço. Ele aproximou-se dos dois e sentou-se na mesa deles. Ele disse bom dia aos dois e viu que Joe tinha ficado chateado por ele aparecer, mas isso não durou muito porque entretanto apareceram Kai e Ray.

Depois de tomarem o pequeno-almoço Wyatt e Joe disseram que iam dar uma volta ao parque e Tala disse que queria ir com eles, mas vendo o olhar venenoso que Joe lhe deitou disse que afinal não ia. Depois deles se terem ido embora, Tala pediu para falar com Ray a sós e foram os dois falar para o quarto de Tala.

"Diz lá o que queres Tala." - disse Ray.

"Bem, eu precisava de falar com alguém e como sei que o Kai não é muito aberto, pedi-te a ti." - disse Tala.

"Mas, sobre o que é que queres falar?" - perguntou Ray.

"Sobre o Wyatt e eu." - começou a falar Tala. - "Quando ele me disse que gostava de mim eu não sabia o que sentia em relação a ele, mas nestes últimos dias, com o aparecimento do Joe..."

"Tu descobriste que gostavas dele, não foi?" - perguntou Ray.

"Sim." - respondeu Tala. - "Eu comecei a seguir os dois e impedi muitas vezes que Joe beijasse o Wyatt."

"Bem, eles foram para o parque e o Joe vai ter muitas oportunidades para tentar beijar o Wyatt e desta vez tu não estás lá para te intrometeres." - disse Ray.

"Então o que faço?" - perguntou Tala.

"Vai até ao parque e declara-te a ele antes que o Joe se aproveite." - disse-lhe Ray.

"É isso que eu vou fazer. Obrigado Ray." - e depois de dizer isto, Tala saiu do quarto a correr.

Wyatt e Joe estavam sentados num dos muitos bancos do parque. Tinham andado durante algum tempo e tinham parado para descansar. Começaram a falar e Joe começou a chegar-se para mais perto de Wyatt. Quando já estava o mais perto possível de Wyatt, Joe inclinou-se de modo a poder beijá-lo na boca, mas Wyatt afastou-o.

"Que foi Wyatt?" - perguntou Joe.

"Bem, quem pergunta sou eu, o que estavas a tentar fazer?"

"Não deu para perceberes?"

"Sim, claro que deu. Mas o que é que te levou a pensar que eu queria que me beijasses?"

"Bem, nós temo-nos dado muito bem, por isso eu pensei que podíamos ter uma relação mais séria..."

"Olha Joe, lamento, mas eu sofri um desgosto amoroso á pouco tempo e não estou preparado para começar um relacionamento."

"Wyatt, um beijo nunca matou ninguém e vais ver que depois do beijo mudas de opinião." - disse Joe e inclinou-se novamente sobre Wyatt. Nesse momento ouviu-se uma voz chamar por Wyatt. Tala veio a correr em direcção dos dois rapazes e disse:

"Wyatt, eu preciso de falar contigo." - disse Tala.

"Então diz o que queres." - disse-lhe Wyatt friamente.

"Quero falar contigo a sós." - disse Tala. Joe percebeu que era para ele sair dali, mas não se mexeu.

"Joe, podes deixar-nos sozinhos, por favor?" - pediu Wyatt.

"Está bem." - disse Joe e afastou-se dos dois. Tala sentou-se no banco do parque e quando viu que Joe já não estava á vista, virou-se para Wyatt.

"Tu tens alguma coisa com ele?" - perguntou Tala.

"Não. Porque queres saber? E se tivesse não tinhas nada a ver com isso." - disse Wyatt friamente.

"Eu não te queria ofender. Vim aqui por uma razão, mas preciso que me respondas a uma pergunta. Wyatt tu ainda gostas de mim?"

Wyatt baixou os olhos e corou. Por fim disse: "Sim. Mas porque é que me vieste perguntar isso, depois de dizeres que não gostavas de mim. Queres humilhar-me é?" - perguntou Wyatt zangado.

Tala pegou nas mãos de Wyatt e disse-lhe: "Não Wyatt, eu não te quero humilhar. O que eu vim cá fazer dependia da tua resposta, foi por isso que eu te fiz essa pergunta."

"Mas o que é que eu gostar de ti ou não tem a ver com o que vieste cá fazer?" - perguntou Wyatt.

"Bem..." - começou Tala. - "Neste últimos dias eu tenho pensado muito. Depois do Joe aparecer eu comecei a ter ciúmes e... e..."

Wyatt olhou Tala nos olhos e desejou com todas as forças que Tala disse que gostava dele. Tala continuou a falar:

"E descobri que afinal os meus sentimentos em relação a ti não eram só de amizade." - Tala tomou coragem e disse: "Wyatt eu amo-te."

Tala chegou-se para mais perto de Wyatt e os dois beijaram-se ardentemente.

Á distância, Joe olhava para os dois e disse: "Bem, parece que ele encontrou alguém de quem gostava mesmo. Eu já não tenho chances com ele. Resta-me procurar um novo amor." Depois começou a andar até desaparecer no horizonte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

Capitulo 24: Foxy

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!


	24. Foxy

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem, mas eu irei criar algumas especificamente para a fiction.

Agradeço a Di e a beyfanatic pelas reviews. Neste capítulo vai aparecer a palavra bit-bicho, para quem vive no Brasil, eu penso que se diz fera-bit. Este e o capítulo a seguir vão passar rápido, porque os Blade Breakers não têm muito que fazer no Japão. Leiam e mandem reviews!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 24: Foxy

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Falar"

'Pensamentos'

«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de Wyatt e Tala terem acabado de se beijar, Tala disse: "Desculpa, por te ter feito sofrer Wyatt. Mas quando tu disses-te que gostavas de mim, eu não tinha certeza do que sentia por ti."

"Não faz mal, o importante é que agora estamos juntos." - disse Wyatt com um sorriso. - "Tala, tenho de te confessar uma coisa."

"O quê?" - perguntou Tala.

"Eu nunca tinha beijado ninguém, tu foste o primeiro." - disse Wyatt e corou.

"Eu também tenho de te confessar uma coisa. Tu também foste a primeira pessoa que eu beijei na boca." - disse Tala sorrindo.

"A sério?" - perguntou Wyatt.

"Sim." - respondeu Tala e deu outro beijo a Wyatt.

------------------------------------

Passaram alguns dias. Tala e Wyatt estavam juntos e felizes e tinham contado tudo a Ray e Kai.

Quando chegou o dia da partida para o Japão, Wyatt recebeu uma carta de Joe. Joe nunca mais tinha aparecido desde que Tala e Wyatt tinham começado a namorar. Wyatt abriu a carta e viu o que estava lá escrito:

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Wyatt meu amigo, sei que agora encontraste o verdadeiro amor, eu decidi viajar pelo mundo em busca do meu. Espero que sejas feliz e que nos encontremos em breve.

Com esta carta envio-te um bit-bicho que me deram quando viajava pelas florestas da Ásia. É um bit-bicho tipo raposa, chama-se Foxy. Aproveita-o bem.

Fica bem,

Um abraço do teu amigo,

Joe

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Wyatt retirou de dentro da carta um bit com o desenho de uma raposa. Guardou-o cuidadosamente na mala de viagem.

A viagem de avião durou algumas horas. Tyson e Max estavam impacientes para chegarem ao Japão e reverem os amigos e família.

Os Blade Breakers chegaram ao Japão!

Depois de terem ido buscar as malas, dirigiram-se á sala de desembarque e ai encontraram Kenny, Hilary, Zeo, o pai de Max e o avô de Tyson á espera deles.

Foram muito bem recebidos. Depois dirigiram-se a Bay City. Tyson, foi para casa do avô e Max para casa do seu pai. Quanto a Kai, Ray e Tala iriam ficar na mansão de Kai, que agora estava desabitada. Wyatt iria ficar em casa dos seus pais, mas mal chegou ao Japão, foi logo falar com Kenny, para que ele lhe desse uma ajuda, em algo que ele queria fazer e que não contou a mais ninguém.

-------------------------

Kai acordou com o sol a bater-lhe na cara. Era o 3º dia, desde que os Blade Breakers tinham chegado ao Japão. A final do torneio do Japão seria no dia seguinte. Durante os dias que eles já tinham passado no Japão eles tinham ido visitar a escola de beyblade que Hilary, Kenny, Zeo e outras pessoas tinham aberto. Wyatt e Kenny tinham andado muito juntos a preparar alguma coisa que não queriam dizer a ninguém.

Kai levantou-se e olhou de novo para a cama. Ray continuava a dormir. Kai dirigiu-se para a casa de banho para ir tomar um duche.

No quarto do lado, Wyatt já estava preparado para sair de casa, quanto a Tala, ainda estava meio adormecido. Wyatt tinha dormido na mansão essa noite.

"Wyatt, vais sair cedo outra vez?" - perguntou Tala, sonolento.

"Sim, vou encontrar-me com o Kenny." - disse Wyatt.

"Outra vez? Passas mais tempo com ele do que comigo." - disse Tala com uma voz reprovadora.

"Bem, eu e ele temos de trabalhar. Ele está a ajudar-me."

"A fazer o quê? Porque é que não dizes a ninguém?"

"Porque é segredo. Em breve saberás. Com sorte, ainda hoje. Até logo." - disse Wyatt e saiu do quarto.

---------------------------------------

Já era quase hora do jantar. Os Blade Breakers e amigos estavam na mansão de Kai. Iam todos jantar lá antes da final do torneio.

Depois do jantar, em que Tyson comeu por cinco pessoas, Wyatt levantou-se e foi buscar uma coisa ao quarto. Quando regressou á sala trazia o seu computador com ele.

"Pessoal, prestem atenção." - pediu Wyatt e todas as caras se viraram para ele. - "Nestes últimos dias eu não vos tenho dado muita atenção porque eu e o Kenny temos estado a trabalhar num projecto."

"Ei, não se esqueçam de mim." - disse Dizzi do seu portátil.

"Certo, desculpa Dizzi. Eu, o Kenny e a Dizzi estivemos a trabalhar num projecto. Á alguns dias eu recebi um bit-bicho e pensei pedir ajuda ao Kenny, para fazer com que o meu bit-bicho pudesse ser transferido para o meu portátil, tal como a Dizzi." - disse Wyatt. - "Mas eu não queria que o meu bit-bicho ficasse para sempre preso no computador, por isso eu, o Kenny e a Dizzi fizemos um adaptador. Assim, insiro o bit no adaptador e ponho-o no computador. O bit-bicho fica transferido para o computador! Quando eu quiser ficar com o bit-bicho no pião é só tirar o bit do adaptador e aplicá-lo ao pião."

"Uau." - disseram a maioria das pessoas.

"Vá, mostra lá o bit-bicho no portátil." - disse Tyson impaciente.

Wyatt pôs o bit no adaptador e ligou-o ao portátil. Em poucos segundos ouviu-se uma voz: "Olá a todos."

"Olá." - responderam os outros em coro.

"Eu sou a Foxy e parece que agora faço parte dos Blade Breakers."

Foxy era muito conversadora, tal como Dizzi e todos gostaram dela.

"Mais um bit-bicho no portátil." - disse Dizzi.

"Mas eu sou melhor que tu Dizzi." - disse Foxy.

"O quê?" - perguntou Dizzi indignada.

Rebentou uma discussão entre as duas.

Dizzi e Foxy eram agora consideradas amigas e rivais.

-------------------------------

No dia seguinte todos os Blade Breakers acordaram cedo. Tomaram rapidamente o pequeno-almoço e dirigiram-se ao Bey Stadium, para participarem na final do Torneio do Japão.

Quando o DJ os chamou, eles entraram na área de combate. Os outros finalistas eram os amigos de Tyson, Andrew e Billy e o ex-membro dos Sharks, Carlos.

Tyson lançou o seu pião para o disco ao mesmo tempo que Andrew e em pouco tempo, o pião de Andrew estava fora do disco. Todas as vitórias foram fáceis. Max venceu Billy e Kai venceu o Carlos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

Capitulo 25: Viagem para a China

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!


	25. Viagem para a China

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem, mas eu irei criar algumas especificamente para a fiction.

Ok, este capítulo é mais longo que os outros. LaDiNi, neste capítulo já aparece outro casal que não é yaoi e no final fica uma pergunta que será respondida no próximo capítulo!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 25: Viagem para a China

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Falar"

'Pensamentos'

«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray acordou e olhou para a mesa-de-cabeceira onde estava um relógio. Já passava do meio-dia. A final do Torneio tinha sido no dia anterior. Os Blade Breakers tinham vencido facilmente e tinham festejado pela noite fora. Ray e os outros tinham-se deitado bastante tarde. Hoje, eles iriam decidir para onde iriam a seguir e Ray já tinha um lugar em mente. Todos eles tinham ficado a dormir na mansão de Kai.

Depois de se despachar, Ray desceu para comer. Kai e Tyson estavam a comer, quanto aos outros, não estavam ali.

"Então dorminhoco, já te levantas-te?" - perguntou Tyson comendo um pedaço de carne enorme.

"Sim, bom dia aos dois." - disse Ray e foi preparar alguma coisa para comer.

Mais tarde todos os Blade Breakers estavam reunidos na sala.

"Então já pensaram onde vamos a seguir?" - perguntou Wyatt.

"Eu queria participar no Torneio dos Estados Unidos, porque assim podia ver a minha mãe." - disse Max.

"Eu queria que participássemos no Torneio da China, porque ainda falta algum tempo para ele começar e assim podíamos ir passar uns dias á minha aldeia. Já não vejo a minha família á algum tempo..." - disse Ray.

"Bem, não podemos ir aos dois ao mesmo tempo." - disse Wyatt.

"Bem, visto que o Ray já não vê a família á muito tempo e eu já vi pelo menos o meu pai, é mais justo que vamos primeiro ao Torneio da China." - disse Max.

"Estão todos de acordo?" - perguntou Kai e todos concordaram.

"Bem, vou telefonar ao Sr. Dickinson e dizer-lhe que vamos participar no Torneio da China. E como ainda falta tempo para o inicio do Torneio vou pedir-lhe se nos paga a viagem até á aldeia do Ray." - disse Wyatt.

"Sim, assim passamos lá alguns dias e depois vamos participar no Torneio. Quase de certeza que os White Tigers também irão participar, por isso podemos ir todos juntos." - disse Ray, animado.

"Bem, vou telefonar ao Sr. Dickinson." - disse Wyatt e saiu da sala.

---------------------------------

No dia seguinte, Kai levantou-se cedo. Ray ainda continuava a dormir. Desceu para tomar o pequeno-almoço e quando chegou á cozinha, já Wyatt lá estava.

"Bom dia Kai."

"Bom dia Wyatt."

"Porque acordaste tão cedo Kai?"

"Decidi ir treinar. E tu?"

"Vou tratar de alguns dados."

"Porque não vens treinar comigo?"

Wyatt ficou atrapalhado: "Não sei se consigo Kai, desde aquela experiência com o Cyber Dranzer, que eu não tenho confiança para lutar."

"Vens comigo na mesma. Vou ajudar-te a superar isso." - disse Kai definitivamente. Wyatt não disse nada.

Minutos depois estavam numa das divisões da mansão, que tinha disco para praticar beyblade.

"Kai, não sei se consigo." - disse Wyatt.

Kai aproximou-se dele, pegou-lhe na mão e pousou o seu beyblade na mão de Wyatt.

"Podes usar o Dranzer. Vais ver que vais conseguir recuperar a confiança." - disse Kai, sorrindo a Wyatt.

"Tens a certeza que posso usar o Dranzer?" - perguntou Wyatt.

"Sim. Vamos lá começar." - Kai pegou num beyblade normal e posicionou-se para o lançar. Wyatt fez o mesmo.

"3... 2... 1... Let it Rip!" - os dois piões embateram no disco.

"Vá Wyatt ataca-me."

"Está bem." - ainda receoso, Wyatt mandou o seu pião atacar o de Kai.

A batalha continuou e Wyatt parecia estar a ganhar confiança até que Kai lhe disse: "Agora invoca o Dranzer."

"Invocar?" - imagens de quando tinha invocado o Cyber Dranzer invadiram a cabeça de Wyatt.

"Vá lá Wyatt, tu consegues."

"Está bem!" - disse Wyatt. - "Dranzer, Flecha de Fogo!"

A Fénix saiu do pião e usou o seu ataque de fogo. Segundos depois o pião de Kai estava fora do disco.

"Consegui!" - disse Wyatt dando pulos de alegria.

"Já recuperaste a confiança não foi?" - perguntou Kai a sorrir.

"Sim." - Wyatt sorriu. - "Obrigado Kai."

"Não é preciso agradeceres. Eu estava a dever-te uma batalha. Das outras vezes não aceitei combater contigo, por isso achei que tinha de ser desta vez."

"Obrigado na mesma." - disse Wyatt entregando Dranzer a Kai.

---------------------------------

Passaram alguns dias e os Blade Breakers partiram para a China. Depois das despedidas, em que Hilary desatou a chorar, lá conseguiram partir.

O voo durou algumas horas. Quando os Blade Breakers saíram do aeroporto, já com as malas, o pai de Ray esperava-os para os levar para a aldeia, que ainda era longe e muito isolada.

"Então fizeram uma boa viagem?" - perguntou o pai de Ray.

"Sim." - respondeu o grupo, em coro.

"Estás tão crescido Ray." - disse o pai de Ray e abraçou-o o filho.

"Bem, vamos embora."

Os Blade Breakers instalaram-se numa carrinha que o pai de Ray tinha trazido e partiram em direcção á aldeia.

Passadas algumas horas a carrinha parou. Ray era o único que permanecia acordado, com excepção do seu pai, é claro. Ray olhou á sua volta, para a aldeia que não via já á algum tempo e pensou: 'Estou de novo em casa.'

Ray saltou da carrinha e olhou á volta. Uma rapariga de cabelo rosa que ele conhecia muito bem, vinha a correr na sua direcção. Quando Mariah chegou perto de Ray, deu-lhe um grande abraço. Quando o largou, disse:

"Oh, Ray, já não te via há tanto tempo, tinha saudades tuas."

"Eu também tinha saudades tuas Mariah." - disse Ray. Nesse momento os outros Blade Breakers saíram da carrinha para se juntarem a Mariah e Ray.

"Olá a todos." - disse Mariah, contente.

"Olá Mariah." - responderam os outros.

Nesse momento chegaram ao pé deles a mãe de Ray, que se apressou a abraçar o filho, Kevin, Gary, o avô de Lee e o próprio Lee. Todos desejaram as boas vindas aos Blade Breakers e ajudaram-nos a levar a bagagem para a casa onde iam ficar. A casa onde os Blade Breakers iriam ficar, (porque eles não iam ficar na casa dos pais de Ray e sim numa casa ao lado) tinha apenas dois quartos, com duas camas cada um, por isso Ray iria ficar na sua casa, no seu antigo quarto e os pais de Ray deram a ideia de ele partilhar o quarto com outro dos Blade Breakers, pois assim, já não haveria falta de espaço na outra casa. Foi Wyatt quem sugeriu que Kai e Ray ficassem juntos, mas é claro que os dois já tinham essa ideia na cabeça.

Os Blade Breakers almoçaram com a família de Ray e com os White Tigers. Gary e Tyson comeram muito mais que qualquer um dos outros. Lee ofereceu-se para mostrar a aldeia a Wyatt, Tyson, Max, Kai e Tala e eles aceitaram. Ray decidiu que iria ficar em casa e iria ter uma conversa com a Mariah, para saber as novidades. Kai não ficou nada contente por eles ficarem os dois sozinhos, porque temia que a rapariga se atirasse a Ray, mas nada disse, porque confiava no namorado.

Quando os outros foram explorar a aldeia, Ray e Mariah, subiram até ao quarto de Ray e sentaram-se na cama, para conversarem:

"Então Mariah, tem acontecido alguma coisa desde que me fui embora?" - perguntou Ray.

"Bem, os White Tigers têm treinado muito e vamos participar no Torneio da China."

"Já calculava De certeza que os Blade Breakers e os White Tigers se vão encontrar na final." - Ray sorriu. - "Mas para além disso, aconteceu mais alguma coisa?"

"Bem, sim." - disse Mariah e corou.

"Porque é que estás a corar Mariah? É por causa de mim Mariah? Tu ainda não me esqueceste?" - perguntou Ray. Ele e Mariah já tinham falado sobre a sua relação da última vez que ele tinha estado na aldeia. Ele tinha dito a Mariah que só gostava dela como amiga, ou como a irmã que ele não tinha. Por seu lado, Mariah tinha-lhe confessado que gostava dele, mas compreendeu que eles iriam ser sempre só amigos e prometeu esquecê-lo e procurar alguém que ela gostasse e lhe correspondesse.

"Não Ray. Eu disse-te que iria esquecer o sentimento de amor que tinha por ti e isso aconteceu." - disse Mariah olhando Ray directamente nos olhos. - "É outra coisa." - disse ela e corou de novo.

"O quê, Mariah?"

"Um rapaz que nós conhecemos declarou-se a mim. Eu não sabia se gostava dele, mas procurei dentro do meu coração e descobri que também o amava. Agora sei o quão maravilhoso é sentir amor e ser correspondida." - disse Mariah sorrindo.

Ray, olhou-a directamente nos olhos. Ele tinha quase a certeza de que sabia de quem é que Mariah estava apaixonada.

"É o Lee, não é?" - perguntou Ray.

"Como é que sabes?" - perguntou Mariah.

"Bem, eu já havia notado que ele tinha um carinho especial por ti e quando disseste que era um rapaz que nós conhecíamos, tive quase a certeza que era o Lee. Vocês já namoram? Á quanto tempo?"

"Sim, já namoramos á quase dois meses. Começámos a namorar no dia 1 de Agosto."

"Oh." - disse Ray. Ele e Kai tinham começado a namorar exactamente no mesmo dia.

"E tu Ray já encontras-te alguém de quem gostas? Já namoram?" - perguntou Mariah.

"Sim, já encontrei e já namoramos. Começámos a namorar exactamente no mesmo dia que tu e o Lee." - Ray sorriu abertamente.

"Que coincidência." - disse Mariah com um sorriso. - "E eu conheço-a?"

Ray olhou Mariah nos olhos e disse-lhe: "Não é ela Mariah, é ele."

Mariah ficou boquiaberta durante uns segundos, mas depois tomou novamente consciência e disse:

"Bem, Ray, desculpa eu ter ficado um pouco confusa, é porque eu não estava á espera, mas eu acho que não tem mal nenhum ser um rapaz em vez de uma rapariga, desde que vocês gostem um do outro." - Mariah recuperou novamente o seu tom normal. - "Bem, eu reformulo a pergunta: E eu conheço-o?"

Ray acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e Mariah ficou pensativa durante um momento, depois perguntou-lhe: "Ele é algum dos Blade Breakers?"

"Sim. Ele é o..." - tentou responder Ray, mas Mariah interrompeu-o.

"Espera, eu tento adivinhar. Não me parece que sejam o Tyson ou o Max. Talvez o Tala, mas também não me parece e também pode ser o Wyatt. Também há o Kai, mas ele quase nunca mostra os sentimentos..."

"Pois é. O Kai mostra poucas vezes o que sente, mas é com ele que eu namoro."

"A sério?" - perguntou Mariah.

"Sim. Ele não mostra muito o que sente em relação aos outros, mas quando está só comigo é diferente." - disse Ray e corou. (O que é que vocês andam a pensar suas mentes perversas? O Ray ainda não fez amor com o Kai!)

Nesse momento ouviram a voz de Tyson perto da casa. Os outros já estavam de volta da visita á aldeia.

Mariah e Ray saíram de casa e foram encontrar-se com os outros.

"Então já viram a aldeia toda?" - perguntou Ray.

"Sim, foi muito fixe." - respondeu Tyson.

"E vocês já puseram a conversa em dia?" - perguntou Lee.

"Mais ou menos." - responderam Ray e Mariah em coro.

---------------------

Á noite Ray e Lee estiveram a conversar muito tempo, para pôr a conversa em dia. Ray contou-lhe tudo sobre o namoro dele e de Kai e Lee do seu namoro com Mariah. Lee, tal como Mariah, também ficou um pouco chocado com a revelação de Ray, mas também lhe deu apoio.

Quando chegou a hora de ir dormir, cada um dos White Tigers foi para a sua casa e os 4 Blade Breakers foram para a casa ao lado da casa de Ray. Kai e Ray foram para o quarto de Ray. Depois de estarem prontos para ir dormir, cada um deles se deitou na sua cama.

"É estranho estarmos a dormir um em cada cama." - disse Kai. - "Neste últimos tempos temos sempre dormido juntos."

"Mas, os meus pais não sabem que nós namoramos, por isso é melhor assim. De qualquer maneira, até talvez amanhã, vou contar-lhes. Hoje contei ao Lee e á Mariah." - disse Ray.

"O quê? Tu contaste-lhes? Tu agora contas que namoramos a toda a gente?" - perguntou Kai num tom brusco e irritado.

"Eu não conto a toda a gente. Eles são meus amigos. E porque é que não posso contar? Tens vergonha de nós sermos namorados é?" - perguntou Ray indignado.

"Não é isso, mas tu sabes que se contar-mos a umas pessoas, elas contam ás outras e daí a pouco tempo toda a gente sabe. E sabes que há discriminações e..." - Kai não acabou a frase porque Ray o interrompeu.

"Mas responde-me Kai, o nosso amor não é grande o suficiente para aguentar todas as criticas e discriminações?"

"Não sei Ray."

"Olha Kai, eu não quero ter um relacionamento com uma pessoa que não tem certeza do amor que sente por mim."

"Ray, não é isso é que..." - tentou dizer Kai, mas Ray interrompeu-o novamente.

"Kai agora tens de tomar uma decisão. Ou continuamos a namorar e contamos que namoramos a quem quisermos, sem medo do que vão pensar ou se vão dizer aos outros ou acabamos tudo de uma vez." - disse Ray decididamente. - "Agora Kai, o que é que tu escolhes?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

Capitulo 26: A Decisão de Kai

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!


	26. A Decisão de Kai

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem, mas eu irei criar algumas especificamente para a fiction.

Agradecimentos: A LaDiNi e, mesmo dizendo que não é preciso agradecer, a beyfanatic. O que o Kai vai decidir? Bem, lê este capítulo e vais saber. O Joe ainda vai aparecer e a pessoa que gosta do Max, está quase a aparecer, não posso adiantar quem é, mas é um rapaz. O Tyson, já gosta do Max, só que ainda não lhe disse, porque tem medo de estragar a amizade dos dois.

Beyfanatic obrigado por dizeres que mandar reviews para mim é uma diversão, fico mesmo contente. :)

Bem, vamos lá continuar com a fic...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 26: A Decisão de Kai

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Falar"

'Pensamentos'

«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kai agora tens de tomar uma decisão. Ou continuamos a namorar e contamos que namoramos a quem quisermos, sem medo do que vão pensar ou se vão dizer aos outros ou acabamos tudo de uma vez." - disse Ray decididamente. - "Agora Kai, o que é que tu escolhes?"

Kai ficou surpreso e mudo durante um tempo, quando recuperou a voz disse: "Ray, por favor não me obrigues a fazer isso."

"Já disse Kai ou continuamos a namorar e contamos que namoramos a quem quisermos ou acabamos tudo de uma vez. Agora tens de escolher."

"Eu... eu... " - Kai não sabia o que dizer. De um lado estava o seu amor por Ray, do outro a sua reputação.

"Bem, não consegues escolher? Ok. Vou dar-te tempo para escolheres, mas não demores muito. Até tu escolheres, somos apenas amigos." - dito isto, Ray virou-se na cama, de modo a estar de costas viradas para Kai.

Kai ficou a pensar durante muito tempo, mas não foi nessa noite que tomou a decisão.

------------------------------------

No dia seguinte Kai ficou no quarto de Ray a pensar na resposta que daria. Tyson, Tala e Max foram com o pai e a mãe de Ray à cidade mais próxima da aldeia. Quanto a Ray, foi treinar com os White Tigers para o sítio preferido deles, as montanhas.

Bateram á porta do quarto e Wyatt entrou.

"Então Kai, vais passar o dia inteiro enfiado no quarto?"

Kai não respondeu.

"Que se passa Kai?" - perguntou Wyatt olhando atentamente para Kai.

Kai continuou calado durante um tempo e depois de muita insistência de Wyatt, contou-lhe o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior.

"E tu não sabes o que decidir?"

"Não..."

"Espera aqui um pouco." - pediu Wyatt antes de sair do quarto.

Wyatt voltou alguns minutos depois com algo na mão.

"Vê isto Kai!" - disse Wyatt entregando-lhe um fotografia. Era a fotografia que Wyatt tinha tirado quando Ray e Kai tinham feito as pazes perto do precipício no Brasil. Na foto via-se Kai e Ray a beijarem-se e um lindo pôr-do-sol.

"Wyatt..."

"Não digas nada Kai, vai procurar o Ray." - disse Wyatt sorrindo.

"Obrigado Wyatt." - disse Kai pondo a foto no bolso e saindo do quarto.

Kai saiu de casa e ia em direcção ás montanhas quando viu Kevin e Gary a correrem naquela direcção e perguntou-lhes: "Passa-se alguma coisa? Vocês vão muito apressados."

Kevin e Gary pararam ao pé de Kai e disseram-lhe: "Nós estávamos a treinar nas montanhas, quando o pião de Ray saiu do disco e foi de encontro a uns arbustos. Quando o Ray foi buscar o beyblade aos arbustos, não reparou que eles estavam á beira de um precipício e caiu. Agora está pendurado nuns ramos que cresceram no precipício. Temos de encontrar uma corda e ir ajudá-lo."

Quando Kai ouviu isto ficou petrificado. Ele tinha de salvar Ray, não o ia perder, especialmente agora. Kevin e Gary continuaram a correr e Kai foi na direcção que eles tinham vindo. Felizmente viu uma corda perto de uma das casas, foi buscá-la e desatou a correr até ás montanhas. Kai nunca tinha ido para aqueles lados, mas o seu coração dizia que estava no bom caminho.

Kai descobriu o sítio onde os White Tigers e Ray tinham treinado e depois viu Mariah e Lee ao pé dos arbustos que Kevin tinha descrito.

"Kai, trouxes-te uma corda?" - perguntou Mariah e depois viu que ele trazia uma nas mãos.

Kai aproximou-se do precipício e viu que Ray estava agarrado a uns ramos. Ray olhou para cima e viu Kai.

'O Kai está aqui? Como é que ele soube. Não interessa, eu sei que ele me vai ajudar! Será que ele teria vindo ajudar se fosse outra pessoa, sem ser eu?'

Enquanto Ray pensava, Kai atirou-lhe a corda e Ray agarrou-a, o que exerceu uma grande pressão na corda, por isso Kai, Mariah e Lee tiveram de fazer muita força. Quando Ray já estava quase a sair do precipício Mariah, largou a corda, ela estava exausta, não tinha mais força para puxar. Kai e Lee tentaram puxar Ray com a força que lhe restava, mas Lee também não conseguia puxar mais. Lee largou a corda e a corda baixou quase um metro.

"Kai, larga a corda, se não vais cair também!" - gritou Ray em desespero.

"Não Ray, eu não te vou perder." - disse Kai e puxou a corda com toda a força que tinha. Ray conseguiu sair do peripécia e Kai correu a abraçá-lo. Depois olharam-se nos olhos e Kai beijou Ray ardentemente.

"Obrigado por me salvares Kai, mas eu já te disse que éramos apenas amigos até tu decidires." - disse Ray e afastou-se de Kai.

"Eu já decidi." - disse Kai.

"Decidiste? E então, que decisão é que tomaste?" - perguntou Ray curioso.

"Quando me disseram que tu estavas prestes a cair num precipício, eu não conseguia pensar noutra coisa a não ser que não iria suportar perder-te. Então percebi que pouco me interessava o que as pessoas pensavam, diziam ou faziam. Eu só queria que tu estivesses sempre ao pé de mim. E para além disso o Wyatt ajudou-me a perceber o que era mais importante para mim." - disse Kai tirando a foto do bolso e mostrando-a a Ray.

"Isso quer dizer que... que..." - tentou dizer Ray.

"Que pouco me interessa que as pessoas saibam do nosso relacionamento. Eu amo-te e quero-te sempre ao pé de mim, mesmo que mais ninguém aprove." - disse Kai.

Ray fez um enorme sorriso e atirou-se nos braços de Kai, um segundo depois estavam a trocar outro beijo ardente e profundo.

Lee e Mariah estavam ali perto ainda cansados do esforço de tentar puxar Ray para fora do precipício. Eles olhavam para Ray e Kai, e Lee falou:

"Mariah, ainda bem que o Ray encontrou finalmente alguém que ele gosta e que também gosta dele."

"Sim. E eu também." - disse Mariah.

"Estás a querer dizer eu?" - perguntou Lee com um sorriso.

"Claro tontinho, de quem mais é que havia de ser. Tu é que és o meu namorado." - disse Mariah.

"Mas tu estavas perdida de amores pelo Ray."

"Isso foi no passado. Agora gosto de ti e só de ti." - disse Mariah e beijou a boca de Lee.

"O Ray agora é só um amigo." - disse Mariah.

"Se tu o dizes." - disse Lee e beijou Mariah, tão ardentemente como o beijo de Kai e Ray.

----------------------------

Quando chegaram à aldeia os pais de Ray vieram a correr para eles.

"Ray, tu estás bem?" - perguntou a mãe de Ray e abraçou o filho. - "Ficámos tão preocupados, quando chegámos e o Kevin nos contou que tu estavas quase a cair num precipício."

"Está tudo bem mãe. O Kai, o Lee e a Mariah salvaram-me." - disse Ray.

"Ficamo-vos eternamente gratos." - disse o pai de Ray aos três.

"Pai, mãe preciso de falar com vocês." - disse Ray num tom sério. Os pais de Ray perceberam que era importante e não fizeram perguntas, limitando-se a seguir Ray até a casa. Kai seguiu os 3, um pouco afastado deles. Lee, Mariah e os restantes Blade Breakers, que também estavam ali, foram todos para casa de Lee.

Ray entrou em casa, seguido dos seus pais e depois por Kai.

"O que é que tu querias falar connosco querido?" - perguntou a mãe de Ray.

"Mãe, pai, eu encontrei alguém de quem gosto." - disse Ray de uma só vez.

"A sério filho? E quem é ela?" - perguntou alegremente o pai de Ray.

"Pai, não é uma rapariga, é um rapaz." - disse Ray, com uma expressão séria. Ambos os pais de Ray ficaram chocados durante um tempo e depois entreolharam-se. A mãe de Ray olhou directamente para Kai, que se encontrava discretamente a um canto e disse:

"Kai, querido, és tu a pessoa de quem o Ray gosta não é?" - perguntou a mãe de Ray carinhosamente.

Kai aproximou-se e ficou ao lado de Ray: "Sr. e Sra. Kon, é verdade eu e o Ray gostamos um do outro e já namoramos."

Novamente a sala ficou silenciosa e novamente os pais de Ray se entreolharam. O pai de Ray foi o primeiro a falar:

"Ray, se tu gostas do Kai, nós apoiamos-te e esperamos que sejam felizes."

"Obrigado pai." - disse Ray.

"E Kai, meu querido." - disse a mãe de Ray. - "Agora fazes parte da família." - depois a mãe de Ray chegou-se ao pé de Kai e deu-lhe um abraço ternurento.

Kai sentiu, pela primeira vez que tinha uma família. "Obrigado Sr. e Sra. Kon." - disse Kai.

"Oh, querido, podes chamar-me Melanie." - disse a mãe de Ray.

" Não gosto do tom formal de Sr., prefiro que me chames Ronald. Agora és como outro filho." - disse o pai de Ray sorrindo.

"Muito obrigado pai e mãe." - disse Ray.

"Bem, agora vão lá namorar, que nós vamos preparar o lanche." - disse a mãe de Ray e pôs os dois na rua.

"Bem, afinal ganhei uma família." - disse Kai num sorriso aberto.

"Sim, agora, vamos lá mas é namorar." - disse Ray e deu um beijo profundo a Kai.

"Não estava á espera desta!" - disse o pai de Ray, sentando-se numa cadeira.

"Mas se o Ray gosta dele, temos de o apoiar." - disse a mãe de Ray decididamente.

"Sim, acho que tens razão. Não vale a pena estarmos contra. Mas eles ainda vão ter de enfrentar muitos desafios e não sei se o amor deles vai resistir."

"Se não resistir, nós vamos estar aqui para apoiar o Ray." - disse a mãe de Ray e começou a preparar o lanche.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

Capitulo 27: A Má Reacção de Tyson

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!


	27. A Má Reacção de Tyson

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem, mas eu irei criar algumas especificamente para a fiction.

Beyfanatic neste capítulo o Tyson já começa a mostrar sinais de que gosta do Max, quando está a pensar. Se tiveres mais perguntas escreve-as nas reviews e eu vou responder. No próximo capítulo vamos saber quem é a outra pessoa que gosta de Max!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 27: A Má Reacção de Tyson

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Falar"

'Pensamentos'

«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chegou-se a hora do jantar. Nessa noite iriam jantar na casa do avô de Lee, que era a maior casa da aldeia.

Começou o jantar. Tinham sido convidados os Blade Breakers, os White Tigers, os pais de Ray, os pais Kevin, os pais de Mariah, os pais de Lee e os pais de Gary, e claro, o avô de Lee estava presente, porque era a casa dele.

Eles começaram a jantar. Tyson e Gary devoravam a comida, 3 vezes mais rápido do que os outros.

Quando todos já tinham acabado de jantar, Ray e Kai levantaram-se das suas cadeiras. Os restantes convidados olharam para eles.

"Eu e o Ray queríamos contar-vos uma coisa." - disse Kai.

"Nos últimos tempos eu e o Kai descobrimos os sentimentos que tínhamos um pelo outro. Nós amamo-nos e estamos a namorar." - disse Ray de uma forma rápida mas segura.

Todos os que não sabiam que Ray e Kai namoravam ficaram a olhar fixamente para eles. Tyson engasgou-se. Kevin teve um ataque de tosse e a mãe de Lee caiu da cadeira abaixo. O primeiro a falar foi o avô de Lee: "Ray, Kai eu tenho apenas três perguntas para vos fazer. Primeira: Vocês gostam um do outro?"

"Claro que sim." - responderam Kai e Ray em coro.

"Segunda: Têm a certeza dos vossos sentimentos?"

"Sim." - respondeu Ray.

"Certeza absoluta." - respondeu Kai confiante. Toda a dúvida de antes tinha desaparecido.

"Terceira: Vocês são felizes com o vosso relacionamento?"

"Sim." - responderam Kai e Ray, novamente em coro.

"Bem, nesse caso desejo-vos felicidades e não se deixem abater pelo que as pessoas dizem do vosso relacionamento." - disse calmamente o avô de Lee.

As restantes pessoas, que tinham estado caladas, também deram a sua opinião. Para que eles não ligassem, se os tentassem humilhar ou os discriminassem, que eles fossem felizes e todo o tipo de encorajamentos. Nenhum dos presentes disse nada de desagradável a Kai e a Ray (O que não quer dizer que não pensassem!).

Antes de Kai e Ray irem para o quarto de Ray, para dormir, eles foram para a casa ao lado da dos pais de Ray, para falaram com os outros Blade Breakers.

"Podiam ter-nos contado antes." - disse Tyson num tom zangado.

"Bem, nós tínhamos prometido não contar a ninguém." - disse Ray.

"Oh, claro, mas o Tala e o Wyatt já sabiam e eu e o Max estávamos na ignorância." - disse Tyson ainda mais zangado.

"Calma Tyson." - pediu Max.

Tala e Wyatt entreolharam-se e depois Wyatt falou: "Bem, eles contaram-nos o segredo deles, porque eu e o Tala também lhes contámos o nosso."

"Qual vosso segredo? Contem!" - exigiu Tyson.

"Eu e o Wyatt também namoramos." - disse Tala.

A sala ficou silenciosa durante alguns momentos, depois, Tyson saiu da sala a correr subiu as escadas em direcção ao seu quarto e fechou a porta com estrondo.

"Ele está um pouco perturbado com todas estas revelações. Não lhe levem a mal." - pediu Max.

"Não te preocupes, amanhã nós falamos com ele. Ele deverá estar mais calmo." - disse Kai.

Depois Kai e Ray regressaram à casa dos pais de Ray e foram para o quarto.

Max chegou ao seu quarto. Tyson estava deitado na sua cama, completamente vestido. Max aproximou-se dele: "Tyson, não era preciso teres ficado tão chateado."

"Ai não Max? Eu pensava que éramos uma equipa, que não havia segredos entre nós, e de uma só vez descubro que 4 dos membros da minha equipa me andaram a mentir."

"Eles também não me disseram e eu não estou num estado de nervos como tu. Eles tinham as suas razões." - disse Max calmamente.

"Razões? Que razões?" - Tyson estava mesmo furioso.

"Eles provavelmente tinham medo da nossa reacção."

"Bem, afinal ficámos a saber na mesma e eu não teria qualquer problema em aceitar o relacionamento deles. Eu fiquei chateado porque eles não nos contaram logo."

"Mas agora eles disseram-nos." - disse Max.

"Humm." - Tyson ficou a pensar durante um momento e depois disse: "De qualquer forma eu ainda estou chateado."

"Eu acho que amanhã lhes devias pedir desculpa." - sugeriu Max.

"Bem, não sei, vou pensar..." - disse Tyson.

Eles despacharam-se e foram-se deitar.

Max adormeceu rapidamente, mas Tyson ficou a pensar.

'Tenho dele lhes pedir desculpa amanhã. Eu não devia ter ficado tão irritado, mas eles podiam ter-nos dito.'

Tyson olhou para a cama do lado, onde Max dormia profundamente.

'Se calhar está na altura de contar ao Max o que sinto por ele.'

Com um sorriso na cara, Tyson enroscou-se nos lençóis e adormeceu.

-------------------------------

Max chegou á cozinha, Tyson já estava lá a tomar o pequeno-almoço.

"Então Tyson, pensaste muito durante a noite?" - perguntou Max.

"Sim. Eu acho que exagerei e vou pedir-lhes desculpa." - disse Tyson, no mesmo momento que Tala e Wyatt entravam na cozinha. Tala e Wyatt disseram bom dia e foram preparar o seu pequeno-almoço. Depois de Max, Tala e Wyatt começarem a comer o seu pequeno-almoço, Tyson falou: "Hum, Tala, Wyatt eu queria pedir-vos desculpa pelo meu comportamento de ontem."

"Nós percebemos e não te censuramos. Sabemos que tens um grande espírito de equipa e deves ter ficado abalado por não te termos dito dos nossos relacionamentos." - disse Wyatt.

"Sim, foi por essa razão que eu fiquei chateado." - disse Tyson.

"E também porque se calhar não estás de acordo com os nossos namoros." - disse Tala.

"Não, não tem nada a ver com isso." - disse Tyson. Rapidamente. - "Eu não me oponho ao vosso relacionamento, desde que vocês estejam felizes. E também vocês devem prometer que não vão ocultar nada de mim, nem do Max, ok?"

"Sim, está prometido." - disseram Tala e Wyatt.

Algum tempo depois, Tyson foi a casa dos pais de Ray e encontrou-se com Kai e Ray. Pediu-lhes desculpa e eles entenderam.

-------------------------------

Passada uma semana os Blade Breakers e os White Tigers estavam nas finais do Torneio da China. O 1º combate era entre o Tala e o Gary. Eles lançaram os piões e em poucos segundos o beyblade de Tala estava fora do disco. Lançaram os beyblades pela segunda vez e desta vez Tala usou toda a força do Wolborg e conseguiu vencer Gary. Na terceira ronda Tala e Gary usaram ambos o poder máximo dos seus bit-bichos, mas Gary acabou por ganhar.

A seguir Kai iria combater contra Mariah. Ambos lançaram os seus beyblades. Poucos segundos depois, o beyblade de Mariah, saia do disco. Na 2ª e 3ª rondas, aconteceu o mesmo, Kai ganhou com facilidade.

O último combate iria desempatar o jogo: Lee contra Ray. A 1ª ronda foi ganha por Ray, a 2ª por Lee. Começou a 3ª ronda, Ray e Lee combateram ferozmente e Ray acabou por vencer, dando a vitória aos Blade Breakers. Kai, num impulso de felicidade, correu para Ray, que estava no meio do estádio e beijou-o na boca à frente de toda a multidão.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

Capitulo 28: O Rival de Tyson

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!


	28. O Rival de Tyson

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem, mas eu irei criar algumas especificamente para a fiction.

**Agradeço a LaDiNi e a beyfanatic pelas maravilhosas reviews.**

**Para LaDiNi**: Bem, eu fiz com que o Tyson ficasse mesmo zangado, porque no anime, ele mostra que tem um grande sentido de equipa e que não devia haver segredos entre eles. Se calhar exagerei... Quanto à perda do Wolborg, olha não ligues muito à parte de beyblade. Eu só decidi pôr os torneios, para que os Breakers pudessem viajar pelo mundo. Eu não acho piada nenhuma aos combates, por isso, quando escrevi que ganhava o Gary, nem prestei muita atenção. Sobre os acentos no "a", nem ligues, eu estou sempre a enganar-me.

**Para Beyfanatic: **Bem, eu espero que tenhas visto o Beyblade V Force (deves ter), porque se não, não vais saber exactamente quem é o outro rapaz que gosta do Max. Sobre o Joe: Ele ainda vai aparecer, e é já no próximo capítulo! E ele encontrou uma rapariga que gosta dele! (Lá por ele se ter interessado pelo Wyatt não quer dizer que só goste de rapazes!) O Max não parece interessado no Tyson, porque, tal como o próprio Tyson, ele tem medo que o Tyson não goste dele ou ele pode gostar da outra pessoa que aparece neste capítulo! No próximo capitulo vais saber quem é que o Max escolhe, isto, se ele gostar de algum dos dois, até pode ficar sozinho! :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 28: O Rival de Tyson**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Falar"

'Pensamentos'

«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai e Ray sentaram-se na mesa de pequeno-almoço do hotel, onde os Blade Breakers estavam hospedados. Este era o dia a seguir ao Torneio da China. Todos os Blade Breakers estavam agora à volta da mesa do pequeno-almoço. Wyatt levantou-se para ir buscar um jornal, como era costume, para se actualizar. Ficou durante algum tempo a olhar para a notícia da primeira página e depois foi directamente para a página onde continuava a noticia. Depois de ter lido a noticia disse: "Kai, Ray acho que precisam de ver a noticia que vem na primeira página." - Wyatt estendeu o jornal a Kai e Ray.

Ray e Kai olharam curiosos para a primeira página e como já estavam à espera a noticia tinha a ver com eles. Na primeira página estava uma foto de Kai e Ray a beijarem-se no estádio de beyblade. A foto tinha sido tirada no dia anterior. Também havia um grande título que dizia "Relação Bombástica Entre Dois Membros Dos Blade Breakers." Depois do título e da foto, havia alguma informação sobre Kai e Ray. Na página onde continuava a noticia havia muitas especulações acerca do relacionamento de Kai e Ray e muitas delas eram completamente absurdas, porque depois do beijo no estádio, os Blade Breakers saíram de lá a correr, logo nenhum jornalista pôde entrevistar Kai e Ray.

Kai pousou o jornal e Tyson, curioso, pegou logo nele. Depois de Tyson ler um pouco disse: "Tinham logo de fazer notícia do vosso relacionamento. Estes jornalistas são mesmo chatos."

"Pouco interessa, agora eu e o Ray não precisamos de esconder a nossa relação." - disse Kai.

Para mudar de assunto, Ray perguntou: "Qual é o nosso próximo destino? Vamos para os Estados Unidos?"

"Sim." - gritou Max entusiasmado.

"Bem, nós já tínhamos combinado que a seguir íamos para os Estados Unidos." - confirmou Wyatt.

"Sim. Eu estou desejoso de ver a minha mãe." - disse Max.

----------------------

Passou mais uma semana. Era o início do mês de Novembro. Os Blade Breakers já estavam no avião em direcção a Washington. Durante a semana que se passou entre o Torneio da China e a partida dos Blade Breakers para Washington aconteceram algumas coisas:

Os Blade Breakers voltaram para a aldeia de Ray.

Ray e Kai tiveram de suportar as criticas de muitas pessoas, mas também receberam apoio de outras.

Kai e Ray deram a tão esperada entrevista sobre o seu relacionamento.

Kevin arranjou uma namorada.

E para finalizar a mãe de Ray revelou que estava grávida.

Na hora dos Blade Breakers irem embora, toda a aldeia se foi despedir e ouve muitas lágrimas, principalmente da parte de Mariah e da mãe de Ray.

Passou muito tempo até o avião aterrar no aeroporto de Washington. Os Blade Breakers foram levantar a bagagem e quando saíram do aeroporto a mãe de Max, Judy, e Emily estavam à espera deles.

"Bem vindos." - disse Judy e deu um abraço a Max.

"Então, os All Starz também vão participar no Torneio?" - perguntou Tyson.

"Sim. E desta vez vamos vencer." - disse Emily com confiança.

"Veremos." - respondeu Tyson.

Os Blade Breakers chegaram ao hotel onde iam ficar hospedados. Desta vez Max e Tyson tinham um quarto cada um, Ray ficava no mesmo quarto de Kai e Tala no mesmo quarto de Wyatt.

Depois de Max ter deixado as suas malas no quarto. Desceu até à recepção onde Emily e Judy estavam à sua espera.

"Então Max, já deixaste as malas no quarto?" - perguntou Judy.

"Sim, mãe." - respondeu Max.

"Que tal vires connosco ver as novas instalações dos All Starz?" - perguntou Emily.

"Posso dizer aos outros para virem também?" - perguntou Max.

"Claro." - disse Judy.

Meia hora mais tarde os 6 Blade Breakers, a mãe de Max e Emily tinham chegado ás novas instalações dos All Starz. As novas instalações dos All Starz eram grandes edifícios com laboratórios, campos de treinos, entre outras coisas.

Judy e Emily mostraram-lhes as várias salas.

"Então os outros membros dos All Starz não estão cá?" - perguntou Tyson.

"Só um deles. O nosso novo membro está a treinar." - disse Emily.

"Novo membro?" - perguntou Max.

"Sim, alguém que tu conheces muito bem." - disse Judy.

Nesse momento, uma rapariga de cabelo roxo pela cintura, veio a correr na direcção deles.

"Olá." - disse ela a Emily e a Judy. Depois, virando-se para os outros, apontou para Max e perguntou: "Tu deves se o Max, não é?"

"Sim." - respondeu Max.

"Deixem-me apresentar-vos a Amy." - disse Judy apontando para a rapariga. - "Ela está a fazer um estágio aqui."

"És tu o novo membro dos All Starz?" - perguntou Tyson.

"Não, eu estou só a estagiar aqui." - respondeu Amy.

"Ela podia ter entrado na equipa, mas não quis." - esclareceu Emily. - "Ela é uma óptima Blader."

Amy acompanhou-nos no resto da visita. Judy conduziu-os até à sala onde estava o novo membro da equipa dos All Starz.

Quando entraram, um rapaz de cabelo castanho olhou fixamente para eles. Max quebrou o silêncio:

"Alan? Tu és o novo membro dos All Starz?" - perguntou Max espantado.

"Sim." - disse Alan e os dois abraçaram-se.

Dez minutos mais tarde estavam os dois no café de um dos edifícios. Os outros Blade Breakers tinham continuado a visita com Judy , Emily e Amy. Tyson não ficou nada contente.

"Estou contente por te ver e por saber que agora fazes parte de uma equipa." - disse Max.

"Sim, depois do incidente da pedra sagrada, eu pensei que ninguém iria confiar mais em mim, mas a tua mãe deu-me uma segunda oportunidade e treinou-me. Depois houve um torneio para ver quem iria fazer parte da equipa dos All Starz. Os All Starz andavam à procura de um novo membro, por isso decidi inscrever-me no torneio e ganhei." - disse Alan.

Depois de acabar a visita, Max e Alan juntaram-se aos outros Blade Breakers e a Judy e Emily.

Antes de irem embora os Blade Breakers decidiram ir comer, por isso dirigiram-se ao restaurante que havia nos vários edifícios. Tyson ia ao lado de Alan e puxou-lhe o braço antes de entrarem no restaurante. Alan parou e Tyson puxou-o para um canto.

"Olha Alan, eu não tenho nada contra ti, mas vê lá as intenções que tens para com o Max." - disse Tyson.

"De que estás a falar?"

"Eu bem vi que andas de olho no Max."

"Eu não estou de olho em ninguém." - defendeu-se Alan.

"Estás sim, eu vi muito bem como olhavas para ele." - disse Tyson ameaçador.

"E qual é o problema, se eu andar de olho nele?" - perguntou Alan.

"Ele é meu!" - respondeu Tyson possessivamente.

"Que eu saiba ele não me disse que namoravam." - disse Alan.

"Não namoramos, porque eu ainda não lhe disse que gosto dele, mas estou quase a dizer-lhe, por isso não te metas no meu caminho." - ameaçou Tyson.

"Bem, se vocês não namoram, eu posso tentar conquistá-lo e não tenho medo das tuas ameaças." - disse Alan.

"Ele vai ficar comigo." - disse Tyson.

"Veremos." - disse Alan e entrou no restaurante.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

Capitulo 29: Dupla Revelação para Max

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!


	29. Dupla Revelação para Max

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem, mas eu irei criar algumas especificamente para a fiction.

**Agradeço a beyfanatic pelas reviews e a LaDiNi, por que sei que as vais mandar! :)**

**Para Beyfanatic: **O Max não vai ficar sozinho, eu só pus essa hipótese para chatear. :)

Com quem vai ficar Max? Quem é a pessoa de que Joe gosta? Lê este capítulo e ficas a saber as respostas! Quanto à Foxy, ela entrou no computador do Wyatt e agora tem mais ou menos a mesma função da Dizzi!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 29: Dupla Revelação para Max**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Falar"

'Pensamentos'

«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos dias que se seguiram Alan e Tyson tentaram ficar o mais perto possível de Max. Frequentemente Tyson e Alan lançavam olhares de ódio um ao outro.

Embora os dois estivessem próximos de Max, nenhum deles lhe disse que gostava dele.

Entretanto, chegaram os dias do Torneio de Washington e Alan teve de se afastar de Max, porque os All Starz tinham reuniões frequentes.

Mesmo estando quase no inicio do Torneio, Ray e Wyatt foram dar uma volta pela cidade. Kai e Tala tinham preferido ficar no hotel e Tyson andava colado a Max.

Ray e Wyatt foram ver várias lojas, desde lojas de beyblades até lojas de informática.

Eles pararam no parque de Washington para comer uns cachorros quentes. Enquanto estavam entretidos a comer e a conversar, um casal de jovens aproximou-se deles.

"Olá Wyatt, olá Ray." - disse o rapaz que se tinha aproximado deles.

Ray e Wyatt viraram-se para o casal e reconheceram-nos. O rapaz era Joe, que quase tinha tido um caso com Wyatt e a rapariga era a fã que tinha beijado Ray, alguns meses antes e por causa disso tinha começado o namoro de Ray e Kai.

"Olá Joe." - disse Wyatt. - "E tu como te chamas?" - perguntou Wyatt, sem saber que era aquela rapariga.

"O meu nome é Seena. Eu já tive um "encontro" com o Ray."

"Sim, olá Seena." - disse Ray.

Seena e Joe sentaram-se ao lado de Wyatt e Ray. Seena começou a conversar com Ray e Joe com Wyatt.

"Então Ray, fiquei a saber que tu e o Kai namoravam. Bem, quer dizer, todo o planeta ficou a saber. Quando é que vocês começaram a namorar?" - perguntou Seena.

"Depois de tu me teres beijado, o Kai saiu da loja a correr e então eu fui atrás dele. Algum tempo depois declaramo-nos um ao outro e começámos a namorar." - disse Ray.

"Oh, estou a ver." - disse Seena. - "Eu queria pedir-te desculpa pelo beijo, eu não o devia ter feito."

"Bem, não é preciso pedires desculpa. Afinal, foi um factor decisivo para o começo do namoro." - disse Ray. sorrindo - "Agora promete-me que não me vais beijar outra vez."

"Está prometido." - disse Seena sorridente. - "Eu já achei alguém de quem gosto." - Seena olhou directamente para Joe.

Joe e Wyatt estavam a conversar animadamente perto de Seena e Ray, mas não estavam a prestar atenção na conversa dos outros dois.

"Então agora namoras com a Seena!" - disse Wyatt.

"Sim. E tu já namoras com o Tala?" - perguntou Joe.

"Sim." - disse Wyatt e corou.

"Bem, é melhor que os jornalistas não descubram, se não, não te deixam em paz." - disse Joe.

"Bem, eu não me importo que as pessoas saibam, só que não vou andar a dizer a toda a gente. Quando chegar a altura todos saberão." - disse Wyatt calmamente. - "A propósito obrigado pelo bit-bicho que me deste."

Wyatt contou a Joe como tinha arranjado maneira de pôr Foxy no seu portátil, mas não pôde mostrar-lhe porque não tinha trazido o seu portátil.

Wyatt e Ray despediram-se de Seena e Joe e desejaram-lhes felicidades.

No dia seguinte começava o Torneio de Washington e dai a dois dias os Blade Breakers iriam enfrentar os outros finalistas do Torneio.

----------------------------------

Chegou o dia da final do Torneio de Washington. No dia anterior, os Blade Breakers tinham assistido aos combates dos outros concorrentes do Torneio. Os All Starz avançaram pelo Torneio sem qualquer dificuldade. Os Blade Breakers teriam de enfrentar os All Starz na final.

Durante todo o dia anterior à final do Torneio, Tyson andara colado a Max e Alan também tentava andar com Max o maior tempo possível.

Os Blade Breakers e os All Starz estavam no estádio. O primeiro combate seria entre Tala e Emily.

Os beybladers que iriam combater tinham sido seleccionados por sorteio. Michael, que era o melhor blader dos All Starz, não iria combater, porque não tinha calhado no sorteio. O mesmo acontecia com Ray e Kai.

Tala e Emily lançaram os seus beyblades. O primeiro round foi vencido por Emily, o segundo por Tala e no último ficaram empatados.

Depois de Tala e Emily era a vez de Tyson contra Alan. Os dois lançaram os seus beyblades. Combateram furiosamente, porque queriam ganhar e porque queriam mostrar a Max quem era o mais forte. O resultado não agradou a nenhum dos dois, porque nos 3 rounds ficaram empatados.

O último combate iria declarar o vencedor. Max contra Eddy. Eddy venceu o primeiro round e Max o segundo e terceiro rounds. A vitória foi dos Blade Breakers.

----------------------------

Mais tarde nesse dia Max, Tyson e Alan estavam no quarto de hotel de Max a comerem uns hambúrgueres. Tyson comia como se não visse comida à mais de 1 ano.

"Grandes modos que tu tens." - disse-lhe Alan.

"O quê? Queres levar uma sova?" - ameaçou Tyson.

"Que medo." - respondeu Alan sarcasticamente.

"Parem por favor." - pediu Max e os dois rapazes pararam de discutir.

"Acho que vou buscar mais uns hambúrgueres." - disse Tyson e saiu do quarto.

Alan sabia que ele iria demorar ainda algum tempo até voltar. Viu aí a sua oportunidade. Tinha de dizer agora o que sentia por Max.

"Max eu preciso de te dizer uma coisa..." - começou Alan.

Tyson saiu do hotel e depois reparou que se tinha esquecido da carteira.

"Oh boa, agora tenho de ir lá buscá-la." - disse ele e voltou a entrar no hotel.

Quando chegou à porta do quarto e a abriu viu Alan a agarrar as mãos de Max e a dizer:

"Max, eu amo-te."

Max ficou petrificado e não teve tempo de dizer nada porque Tyson empurrou Alan e este caiu no chão.

"Aproveitas-te que eu não estava e foste logo atirar-te ao Max." - gritou Tyson a Alan.

Alan levantou-se do chão e enfrentou Tyson. Max continuava sem conseguir dizer nada.

"Eu simplesmente disse ao Max o que sentia por ele, na altura que me pareceu mais apropriada." - disse Alan.

Tyson virou-se para Max e disse: "Max, tu não podes namorar com ele. Eu gosto mais de ti do que ele. Eu também te amo Max."

Max ficou ainda mais confuso. No mesmo dia, dois dos seus melhores amigos tinham confessado que o amavam. Max não sabia o que fazer. Max saiu do quarto a correr. Alan e Tyson ficaram a observá-lo a sair do quarto. Max bateu à porta do quarto de Kai e Ray. Ray veio abrir. Max entrou e fechou a porta.

Ray perguntou-lhe: "Max, estás pálido, passa-se alguma coisa?"

Ray disse a Max para ele se sentar numa cadeira que havia no quarto. Ray sentou-se na sua cama, onde Kai lia um livro, sem prestar atenção nos outros dois.

"Então Max, passa-se alguma coisa?" - perguntou Ray.

"Sim." - disse Max, agora mais calmo. Max começou a contar o que se tinha passado. A certo momento, Kai deixou de lado o livro que estava a ler e prestou atenção no que Max estava a dizer.

Quando Max acabou de falar, Kai perguntou-lhe: "E tu, gostas de algum deles?"

"Sim." - respondeu Max timidamente.

"Então tens de lhe dizer." - disse Kai.

"Mas eu não queria magoar o outro." - respondeu Max.

"Se não disseres o que sentes irás magoar os dois." - aconselhou Ray.

"Sim. Têm razão. Obrigado aos dois." - Max saiu do quarto de Ray e Kai.

"De qual deles é que tu achas que ele gosta?" - perguntou Ray.

"Bem, eu acho que ele gosta do..." - disse Kai.

-----------------------

Enquanto Kai e Ray conversavam, Max dirigiu-se novamente para o seu quarto. Tyson e Alan ainda lá estavam. Estavam sentados na cama, sem dizerem nada um ao outro. Quando Max entrou no quarto os dois rapazes levantaram-se, mas foi Max o primeiro a falar:

"Deixem-se estar sentados. Temos de ter uma conversa séria!"

Alan e Tyson voltaram a sentar-se novamente. Max falou de novo:

"Eu fiquei surpreendido quando vocês disseram que gostavam de mim. Fui ver o Ray e o Kai e eles aconselharam-me a falar convosco." - Max aclarou a voz. - "Eu tenho de vos dizer que gosto de um de vocês e pelo outro sinto apenas amizade."

"Mas de quem é que tu gostas afinal?" - perguntou Tyson impaciente.

"Sim, diz lá." - disse Alan, também impaciente.

"Peço-vos, a pessoa que eu disser que quero ser apenas amigo me compreenda e que não fique zangado." - disse Max.

"Nós prometemos." - disseram Tyson e Alan em conjunto.

"A pessoa de quem eu gosto é o..." - Max inspirou profundamente e disse. - "... Tyson."

Tyson correu a abraçar Max. Alan saiu do quarto e Max foi a correr atrás dele.

"Alan..."

"Não te preocupes, está tudo bem. Eu prometi que não ficaria zangado e não estou. Tu tomaste a decisão que o teu coração mandou e agiste bem." - uma lágrima escorreu pela cara de Alan." - "Mas continuamos a ser amigos não é?"

"Claro."

"Então vemo-nos amanhã." - disse Alan e afastou-se no corredor.

Ray e Kai saíram do seu quarto e foram em direcção de Max. Tyson também se juntou ao grupo.

"Então já está tudo resolvido?" - perguntou Ray.

"Sim." - respondeu Max.

"Bem, eu tinha razão." - disse Kai. - "De quem o Max gostava era do Tyson."

"Pois, tinhas razão gabarolas. Agora vamos deixa-los a sós." - disse Ray e ele e Kai voltaram para o seu quarto.

Tyson e Max entraram novamente no quarto de Max.

"Max estou super feliz." - disse Tyson e abraçou Max.

"Eu também."

Tyson chegou a cara para Max.

"Tyson, eu nunca beijei ninguém." - disse Max.

"Eu também nunca beijei ninguém. Mas não custa tentar." - disse Tyson com um sorriso.

"Sim." - disse Max e ele e Tyson partilharam o seu primeiro beijo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

Capitulo 30: Conversas e Viagens

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!


	30. Conversas e Viagens

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem. As únicas personagens que são minhas são: Travis (o homem que ia violar o Kai), Joe, Seena, os pais de Ray, Foxy e Amy.

**Beyfanatic: **Obrigado pelas reviews! Bem, eu não sabia quem é que devia ser a namorada do Joe e depois lembrei-me da rapariga que tinha beijado o Ray. Quanto ao nome, eu não sabia qual escolher e então fui jogar um jogo. A protagonista era uma rapariga chamada Seena. E então decidi pôr esse nome à personagem. O Alan perdeu o amor dele, mas o Max só podia escolher um, paciência...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 30: Conversas e Viagens **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Falar"

'Pensamentos'

«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte Max acordou cedo. Tyson continuava a dormir. Eles tinham dormido juntos.

Quando Max chegou à mesa do pequeno-almoço, já lá estavam os outros membros dos Blade Breakers, à excepção de Tyson.

"Bom dia." - disse Max.

"Bom dia." - responderam os outros.

Depois de Max e os outros terem tomado o pequeno-almoço, inclusivamente Tyson, os Blade Breakers começaram a planear para onde iam a seguir.

"Eu acho que devíamos ir para a Europa." - disse Ray.

"Sim, também acho." - concordou Tala.

"Mas para onde exactamente?" - perguntou Wyatt.

"Eu proponho a França." - disse Ray.

"Eu acho que era melhor a Espanha." - disse Max.

"Eu gosto mais da Itália. Tem uma comida óptima." - disse Tyson.

"Eu preferia a Alemanha." - disse Wyatt.

"Eu acho melhor o Reino Unido." - disse Kai.

"Eu concordo com o Wyatt." - disse Tala.

"Bem, então a Alemanha tem 2 votos e os outros têm apenas 1, por isso vamos para a Alemanha." - concluiu Wyatt sorridente.

"Tala e Wyatt, vocês ainda não sabem das novidades." - disse Kai com um sorriso, entre ingénuo e malvado.

"Kai!!" - gritou-lhe Tyson.

"Que novidades?" - perguntou Tala, olhando para Kai e depois para Tyson.

Max foi o primeiro a falar: "Eu e o Tyson começámos a namorar ontem."

"A sério?" - perguntou, espantado, Tala.

"Parabéns." - disse-lhes Wyatt.

----------------------

Passaram duas semanas. Seena e Joe visitaram os Blade Breakers algumas vezes. Tala e Kai não acharam nenhuma graça por eles os visitarem. Tala tinha ciúmes por causa de Joe andar sempre com Wyatt e Kai receava que Seena se atirasse ao pescoço de Ray e o beijasse novamente.

Quando os Blade Breakers partiram para a Alemanha já era o início do mês de Dezembro.

Ao contrário do costume, enquanto Kai e Tala foram para a parte de trás do avião, Max, Ray, Wyatt e Tyson decidiram ficar na parte da frente.

Quando iam a meio da viagem, já Tyson e Wyatt dormiam profundamente. Max, que estava a conversar com Ray à algum tempo, fez-lhe uma pergunta que Ray não esperava:

"Ray tu e o Kai já alguma vez fizeram amor?"

Ray ficou um pouco confuso, porque não estava à espera daquela pergunta.

"Não." - respondeu Ray. - "No início do meu namoro com o Kai, nós falámos sobre isso, mas não aconteceu nada, porque eu não estava preparado. A partir daí nunca mais tocámos no assunto." - Ray mudou de tom - "Eu ainda acho que não estou preparado."

"Ora Ray, fazer amor não é nada de mais, mas se tu achas que não estás preparado..." - disse Max.

Ray ficou ainda mais surpreso com o que Max disse: "Isso quer dizer que tu e o Tyson já... já... oh, tu sabes."

"Sim, aconteceu à alguns dias." - disse Max alegremente.

"Oh. Bem, eu e o Kai que namoramos à algum tempo ainda nunca tivemos relações e tu e o Tyson, que namoram à relativamente pouco tempo já tiveram relações." - disse Ray.

"Como eu disse, fazer amor não é nada de mais, não tens de ter medo." - disse Max.

"Sim, acho que tens razão." - disse Ray. Depois com um sorriso perguntou-lhe: "E foi bom?"

"Foi óptimo." - respondeu Max sorridente.

---------------------------

O avião tinha aterrado em Berlim à duas horas. Os Blade Breakers já se tinham instalado no hotel onde iriam ficar. Depois os Blade Breakers foram dar uma volta pela cidade.

"Onde estamos exactamente?" - perguntou Max a Wyatt.

"Não faço a mínima ideia." - respondeu Wyatt.

"Que tal se fossemos comer alguma coisa." - sugeriu Tyson.

"Tyson, tu só gostas de comida?" - perguntou Kai, no seu tom mal humorado.

"Não." - respondeu Tyson. - "Também gosto do Max."

Max corou e disse: "Bem, é melhor continuarmos a andar."

Os Blade Breakers começaram a andar de novo e quando iam a virar numa esquina, Tyson bateu contra uma pessoa e caiu no chão. Rapidamente se levantou e disse para a pessoa em que tinha batido: "Não vês por onde andas?"

"Parece que não sou o único." - respondeu uma voz que os Blade Breakers reconheceram.

"Robert!" - disse Tyson.

Robert e Oliver estavam agora perto dos Blade Breakers.

"Que estão aqui a fazer?" - perguntou Tyson.

"Eu vivo na Alemanha, lembras-te?" - respondeu Robert sarcasticamente.

"É verdade." - disse Tyson com uma ponta de vergonha.

Os Blade Breakers, Robert e Oliver foram comer a um restaurante e Robert contou aos Blade Breakers que os Majestics iam participar no Torneio da Alemanha e que todos os Majestics estavam reunidos no castelo de Robert. Enrique e Johnny estavam lá.

"Que tal se ficarem no meu castelo, até ao Torneio?" - perguntou Robert.

Os Blade Breakers cancelaram as suas reservas no hotel e foram para o castelo de Robert.

---------------------

Chegou-se a noite, Ray e Kai estavam na sua cama. Kai começou a beijar o pescoço de Ray e foi descendo.

"Kai, pára." - pediu Ray.

Kai olhou Ray nos olhos e disse-lhe: "Ray, nós namoramos à algum tempo e ainda nunca fizemos amor. No avião, eu e o Tala estivemos a conversar e ele disse-me que ele e o Wyatt já tinham tido relações. Eles começaram a namorar depois de nós e já aconteceu."

"Kai, desculpa, mas eu ainda não estou preparado." - disse Ray.

"Tudo bem Ray." - disse Kai, num tom de desânimo, mas de compreensão. - "Eu espero o tempo que for preciso, mas não me faças esperar muito."

Kai deu um beijo a Ray e os dois foram dormir.

-----------------

Ray acordou poucos minutos depois de adormecer. Tentou adormecer de novo, mas não conseguiu. Decidiu levantar-se e dar uma volta pelo castelo. Vestiu o roupão e saiu do quarto.

Á noite o castelo estava cheio de sombras e o luar entrava pelas suas grandes janelas. Ray começou a andar. O castelo era muito grande, por isso a distância entre uma divisão e outra era enorme.

Ray passou por uma porta de carvalho que dava para um dos quartos. Ouviu alguns gemidos baixos vindos do outro lado da porta e reconheceu a voz de Max. Parecia que Max e Tyson, também não estavam a dormir.

Ray continuou o seu caminho. Passou pelo quarto de Wyatt e Tala, que estava silencioso. Continuou a caminhar. Parou na cozinha para comer alguma coisa e depois decidiu continuar o seu caminho e dar uma volta completa pelo castelo.

Depois de sair da cozinha, Ray subiu uma escadaria. Começou a caminhar pelo primeiro andar do castelo. No primeiro andar havia os quartos dos Majestics, umas salas de treino, alguns quartos vazios e uma varanda de onde se podia avistar toda a paisagem à volta do castelo.

Ray passou pelas salas de treino e pelos quartos vazios. Depois passou pelo quarto de Oliver, que estava silencioso, como o de Wyatt e Tala. Depois passou pelo quarto de Robert. Ouviu o som da televisão a trabalhar. Continuou o caminho e passou pelo quarto de Enrique, Enrique ainda estava acordado, ouviu a voz de Enrique e depois a voz de uma rapariga e pelos sons que vinham do quarto Ray sabia exactamente o que eles estavam a fazer.

No quarto de Johnny havia luz, mas nenhum som.

Continuou o caminho e parou perto da varanda. Abriu a porta de vidro e saiu para a varanda. Ficou a observar a paisagem, modificada pelas sombras e pelo luar.

Ray não viu que por trás dele uma pessoa se aproximava. Essa pessoa tapou os olhos de Ray com as mãos e disse-lhe: "Adivinha quem é!"

Ray agarrou as mãos da outra pessoa e virou-se para a encarar. Depois os dois abraçaram-se e ficaram a olhar para a paisagem.

"Eu não conseguia dormir." - disse Ray.

"Eu acordei e não te vi no quarto, por isso vim à tua procura e calculei que virias para aqui." - disse Kai e deu um beijo rápido a Ray.

Ray olhou por um momento para Kai e perguntou-lhe: "Ficás-te chateado por eu não ter querido fazer amor contigo?"

"Eu respeito o que tu sentes. Se tu ainda não estás pronto, eu espero." - disse Kai.

"Não respondes-te à minha pergunta." - disse-lhe Ray.

"Bem, não fiquei zangado, só um pouco desanimado, mas já passou."

"Eu prometo, que não te vou fazer esperar muito tempo."

"Eu sei." - disse Kai e deu outro beijo a Ray.

"Bem, é melhor irmos dormir." - disse Ray.

Kai e Ray fecharam a porta que dava para a varanda e caminharam em direcção ao seu quarto.

Passaram novamente pelo quarto de Johnny, que continuava silencioso, pelo de Enrique, onde agora os sons ainda eram mais audíveis, depois pelos quartos de Oliver e depois pelo de Robert, que agora estavam também silenciosos.

Pararam novamente na cozinha, depois passaram pelo quarto de Tala e Wyatt e depois pelo de Max e Tyson, onde ainda se ouvia os gemidos de Max. E finalmente chegaram ao seu quarto. Depois de um beijo, os dois adormeceram abraçados.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

Capitulo 31: As Investidas de Anne

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!


	31. As Investidas de Anne

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem. As únicas personagens que são minhas são: Travis. Joe, Seena, Foxy, os pais de Ray e Amy.

**Beyfanatic: **Obrigado pelas reviews. Antes de mais nada, vou dizer-te que a fic Pensamentos numa Noite Fria, é one-shot, só um capítulo, eu não a vou continuar, porque se que o segundo capitulo não vai ser tão bom como o primeiro, por isso deixou o final para tu imaginares. Ok, regressando a esta fic, o Ray já não vai precisar de muito tempo para se preparar. Quanto à rapariga que estava no quarto de Enrique, não sei se é a namorada, se tu quiseres pensar que é, tu bem, se não, então era só uma rapariga com quem ele decidiu ter relações. Sobre o Tyson e o Max, o Tala e o Wyatt, bem, eles são mais confiantes que Ray, por isso não precisaram de esperar para estar preparados.

**LaDiNi: **Um lemon? Oh Meu Deus! Eu nunca escrevi um lemon e tenho a certeza que vai ser uma porcaria! Mas se tu insistires... Bem, se eu o escrever, não vai ser na fic, vai ser como uma história à parte, um one-shot que conta a primeira vez de Ray e Kai, mas não vai aparecer explicitamente nesta fic, ela é tipo PG -13, não vai ser tipo R! Até porque eu já escrevi todos os capítulos e não me apetece inserir lá um lemon (dá muito trabalho reescrever tudo!). O jogo de onde eu tirei o nome chama-se Lufia: The Legend Returns, é para o GameBoy. Eu não desenho, porque não tenho nenhum jeito para isso. Achas que eu ia pôr bigamia na minha fic? Bem, talvez até pusesse, mas ainda não viste nenhum lemon na fic pois não? Nem vais ver! :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 31: As Investidas de Anne**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Falar"

'Pensamentos'

«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray acordou com os raios de sol a baterem-lhe na cara. Kai continuava a dormir profundamente. Ray foi tomar o pequeno-almoço. Wyatt, Tala, Max e Oliver já estavam a tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Depois de dizer bom dia e do mordomo de Robert lhe ter dado o pequeno-almoço, Ray, falou, dirigindo-se a Max:

"Então Max, ontem, tu e o Tyson não devem ter dormido muito, não foi?" - perguntou ele com um sorriso.

Max corou e disse: "Bem, mais ou menos..."

"O mesmo se passou com o Enrique e a acompanhante dele." - disse Oliver.

Ray voltou para o quarto com uma bandeja com o pequeno-almoço de Kai. Kai continuava a dormir profundamente. Ray pousou a bandeja e dirigiu-se para perto de Kai, abanou-lhe o ombro, para que ele acordasse, mas Kai limitou-se a virar a cabeça para o outro lado. De novo, Ray abanou o ombro de Kai e desta vez não teve qualquer reacção. Depois chamou-o, mas Kai nem se mexeu. Então Ray decidiu que desta vez Kai ia acordar. Ray debruçou-se sobre Kai e beijou-o. Com o toque dos lábios de Ray, Kai foi obrigado a acordar.

"Ray, és tão chato. Eu queria dormir." - disse Kai ensonado.

"Eu já me levantei à muito tempo. Trouxe-te o pequeno-almoço. Combinei que íamos sair com o Max e o Tyson, por isso despacha-te." - disse-lhe Ray.

"Ahu, está bem." - disse Kai resignado.

Uma hora mais tarde Max, Tyson, Kai e Ray estavam na cidade de Berlim a fazerem algumas compras.

"Olhem, esta loja tem de tudo. Temos de ir lá ver." - Max apontava para uma loja muito grande.

Os 4 entraram na loja. Era um espaço muito grande que tinha desde comida, a roupa e a artigos de desporto e de beyblade. Max e Tyson dirigiram-se logo para a parte com artigos para beyblade, Ray decidiu ir ver a parte de vestuário e Kai simplesmente andou a vaguear pela loja.

Enquanto Kai vagueava pela loja, duas raparigas estavam a observá-lo. Uma tinha cabelo loiro e olhos castanhos e outra tinha cabelo azul-arroxeado e olhos azuis escuros. A rapariga de cabelo azul-arroxeado, de nome Lucy falou com a amiga.

"Anne, aquele é o Kai, não é?"

"Sim, é ele." - disse Anne entusiasmada.

"É pena ele gostar daquele Ray. Achas que ele não gosta de raparigas?"

"Não sei. Mas eu vou tentar a minha sorte." - disse Anne, saindo de perto da amiga e dirigindo-se a Kai.

Quando a rapariga chegou perto de Kai, começou a falar sem parar.

Enquanto isso, Ray tinha deixado a secção do vestuário e tinha ido à procura de Kai.

Quando Ray avistou Kai, a rapariga de cabelo loiro estava pendurada no pescoço dele.

Ray aproximou-se a correr e confrontou os dois. Anne largou Kai, deu-lhe um beijo na cara e correu para a amiga. As duas saíram da loja.

"Kai, explica-me o que acabei de ver!" - ordenou Ray, irritado.

"Foi ela que se aproximou de mim e meteu conversa e depois agarrou-se a mim." - defendeu-se Kai.

"Tens a certeza Kai. Eu não estou a acreditar muito nisso." - disse Ray com uma expressão de desagrado.

"Eu acreditei em ti quando a Seena te beijou, antes de começarmos a namorar." - disse Kai zangado. - "Eu pensava que confiavas em mim."

Ray ficou pensativo durante uns segundos, baixou os olhos e depois disse: "Tens razão Kai. Desculpa, eu sei que tu nunca me trairias."

"Bem, desta vez desculpo-te, mas vê se confias mais em mim." - disse Kai deixando de lado o ar de zangado e sorrindo a Ray.

O resto do dia passou rapidamente, ainda com um certo clima entre Ray e Kai.

Quando os dois foram dormir nessa noite, toda a zanga e desconfiança se desvaneceu e os dois dormiram pacificamente.

No dia seguinte os Blade Breakers continuaram a explorar a cidade. Ray e Kai andavam sempre juntos. Á hora do almoço foram comer a um grande restaurante. Comeram pacificamente, mas não repararam nas duas raparigas que estavam numa mesa, muito afastada da deles.

"Olha, olha, o Kai! - disse Anne apontando para Kai. - "Desta vez ele não me escapa."

"O que vais fazer?" - perguntou Lucy preocupada.

"Não sei, mas ele vai ser meu!" - disse Anne, determinada.

"Não podes fazer com que ele goste de ti! - disse Lucy. - "Ele namora com o Ray. Não vou deixar que tu estragues a relação dos dois." - ameaçou Lucy.

"Ai sim, e o que é que vais fazer? Tu não tens força nem determinação para me deteres, por isso está calada." - disse Anne. Anne era determinada e ambiciosa, já Lucy era frágil e não gostava de brigar. Anne era claramente mais forte que Lucy e dominava a situação.

Os Blade Breakers saíram do restaurante e as 2 raparigas seguiram-nos. Depois de muita insistência de Tyson e Wyatt, todos se dirigiram a um grande centro comercial, que tinha a melhor loja de blades de Berlim.

Kai disse a Ray que ia à casa de banho, que era ali perto. De longe Anne e Lucy viram Kai entrar na casa de banho.

"Perfeito! Agora ele vai ser meu!"

Anne correu para lá, deixando Lucy sozinha.

Quando Anne entrou na casa de banho masculina, a casa de banho estava deserta, à excepção de um compartimento. Anne trancou a porta da casa de banho. Quando Kai saiu do compartimento onde estava deparou-se com Anne, já semi-nua.

"Olá Kai tiveste saudades minhas?" - perguntou-lhe Anne numa voz sedutora.

"Que estás aqui a fazer?" - perguntou Kai surpreso.

"Quero estar contigo." - disse Anne e abraçou Kai. Kai soltou-se dela e destrancou a porta da casa de banho mas, quando ia abrir a porta Anne puxou-o e beijou-o.

Ray já estava a estranhar a demora de Kai e decidiu ir ver o que se passava. Ao longe, Lucy seguiu Ray.

Quando Ray abriu a porta da casa de banho, Lucy, semi-nua, estava a beijar Kai e a tirar-lhe a sua camisola preta.

"Kai. Que se passa aqui?" - gritou Ray, perplexo.

Kai libertou-se de Anne e correu para Ray.

"Ray, não é o que estás a pensar." - defendeu-se Kai.

"Claro que é." - disse Anne sorrindo maliciosamente.

Ray não queria acreditar no que tinha visto.

"Ray, confia em mim." - pediu-lhe Kai.

"Não acredites." - disse Anne. - "Ele queria sexo e era o que eu lhe ia dar. Foi ele que veio à minha procura. Ontem combinámos encontrar-nos aqui."

Ray começou a ficar confuso: 'Em quem devo acreditar? No Kai ou na rapariga? Ela disse que eles tinham combinado e que ele queria sexo. Eu não quis fazer amor com ele. Será que ele a procurou porque eu não quis? Não, o Kai não faria isso. Ou faria?'

Uma voz dentro da sua cabeça disse-lhe para acreditar no seu coração. Era a voz de Driger.

Ray afastou Kai e pôs-se frente a frente com Anne.

"Olha, eu não sei quem tu és, mas eu acredito no Kai. Ele nunca me trairia. Eu confio nele!"

Os olhos de Kai iluminaram-se de alegria e os de Anne iluminaram-se de ódio.

"Acho que não devias. Eu não estou a mentir. Foi ele que me procurou." - mentiu novamente Anne.

Ray estava possuído pela raiva: "És uma mentirosa, és tu que andas atrás do Kai. Se não fosses uma rapariga ias ver!" - ameaçou Ray.

"Mas eu sou uma rapariga.! - disse Lucy entrando na casa de banho. Lucy apanhou a roupa de Anne e disse: "A Anne é que anda atrás do Kai. O Kai nunca te seria infiel Ray. Eu peço desculpa pelos sarilhos que ela causou."

"O quê? Como te atreves a entrar aqui e a desautorizar-me?" - gritou Anne.

"Estou farta de ser um pau mandado!" Vou tomar as minhas decisões! Tu vens comigo!" - disse Lucy.

Lucy agarrou os cabelos de Anne com uma mão e arrastou-a para fora da casa de banho. Os seus gritos ainda se ouviam bem, mesmo quando as duas já estavam longe.

Kai e Ray abraçaram-se e saíram os dois da casa de banho. Nenhum deles trocou uma palavra, porque ambos confiavam um no outro e ninguém os iria separar.

Quanto a Anne, foi arrastada por Lucy até saírem do centro comercial. Anne, semi-nua, gritava sem parar e apenas se calou depois de as duas entrarem num táxi que Lucy chamou e as levou para casa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

Capitulo 32: Natal

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!


	32. Natal

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem. As únicas personagens que são minhas são: Travis. Joe, Seena, Foxy, os pais de Ray, Amy, Anne e Lucy.**

**Beyfanatic: **Ainda bem que não gostas da Anne, porque eu também não. Ela foi criada mesmo para ser má. O Ray duvidou do Kai, mas foi só durante um bocadinho, depois ele viu que não havia motivo para duvidar, porque ele sabia que Kai não o ia trair. Quanto à Lucy, eu fiz com que ela parecesse fraca, mas no fim ela é que resolve a situação. Isto tudo para dizer que até as pessoas que parecem fracas, em certos momentos podem ser muito determinadas e fortes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 32: Natal**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Falar"

'Pensamentos'

«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os Blade Breakers estavam na final contra os Majestics. Ray lançou o seu beyblade, que embateu no de Enrique. O primeiro round foi ganho por Ray, o segundo pelo Enrique e o último terminou empatado. No seguinte combate Kai venceu dois rounds contra Johnny. No último combate, que opunha Robert a Max. Depois dos três rounds o combate terminou em empate. Como os Blade Breakers tinham vencido um dos combates, eles foram os vencedores do Torneio.

-----------------------

Mais tarde nesse dia, os Blade Breakers estavam reunidos numa das salas do castelo de Robert.

"Então, agora que ganhámos os 5 Torneios e que o Campeonato Mundial ainda é daqui a muito tempo e o Natal está a aproximar-se, temos de decidir para onde iremos." - disse Wyatt.

"Bem, eu costumo passar o Natal com a minha família por isso é melhor eu voltar para a minha aldeia." - disse Ray.

"Mas era melhor se passássemos o Natal todos juntos." - sugeriu Tyson.

"Mas o que vamos fazer?" - perguntou Wyatt.

"Acho que tenho uma ideia." - disse Kai e todos se viraram para ele. - "A mansão do meu avô agora está deserta, por isso podíamos ir todos passar lá o Natal e convidávamos a família e os amigos. A casa é muito grande, por isso dá para muitas pessoas."

"Mas isso vai ser muito caro." - disse Max.

"O meu avô era rico e eu tenho uma conta minha. Podemos usar esse dinheiro, de certeza que é suficiente." - disse Kai.

Os outros concordaram.

-----------------------

Á noite, quando se foram deitar Kai virou-se para Ray.

"Ray?"

"Sim Kai."

"Estou contente por irmos passar o Natal juntos."

"Eu também Kai."

"E também estou feliz por estarmos juntos. Por tu confiares em mim."

"Claro que confio. E neste Natal, vais ter uma família, porque a minha família é a tua."

"Obrigado Ray." - Kai deu um beijo a Ray e preparou-se para dormir.

Já Ray, pensava: 'O Natal é uma altura óptima. É a data perfeita. Já falta pouco.'

---------------------

Uma semana depois os Blade Breakers estavam no Japão. O Natal estava a aproximar-se depressa. Tala, Ray e Kai tinham ficado a dormir na mansão e os outros na casa das suas respectivas famílias.

Mas houve coisas que não correram muito bem. Tala e Wyatt tinham ido contar aos pais de Wyatt que eles namoravam, mas ao contrário dos pais de Ray, os pais de Wyatt proibiram o namoro. Voltaire e os seus cúmplices tinham sido soltos, porque Voltaire tinha pago a fiança.

Max e Tyson também tinham contado o seu relacionamento ás suas famílias e elas não fizeram qualquer objecção ao namoro dos dois.

Ray saiu de casa acompanhado por Kai. Eles iriam separar-se quando chegassem ao centro comercial, porque iriam comprar as prendas um do outro.

Max e Tyson já tinham comprado as suas e Tala também andava ás compras. Já Wyatt, ainda não tinha comprado nada, porque os pais o proibiram de sair de casa.

Wyatt estava cada vez mais deprimido e o mesmo estava a acontecer a Tala.

Quando os outros Blade Breakers tomaram consciência de que era preciso fazer alguma coisa, os 5 dirigiram-se a casa de Wyatt.

Tyson bateu à porta e a mãe de Wyatt veio abrir. Ela deixou-os entrar. Depois, o pai de Wyatt, o próprio Wyatt e o irmão mais velho dele, Dan, também se juntaram a eles na sala.

Wyatt olhou para Tala e correu a abraçá-lo, os pais de Wyatt olharam para eles com um olhar de ódio.

"Wyatt larga já esse rapaz!" - ordenou o pai de Wyatt.

"Eu gosto dele pai!" - defendeu-se Wyatt.

"Um filho meu não vai andar por ai com outro rapaz! Tu tens de namorar com uma rapariga! Isso é o que está certo!" - ordenou o pai de Wyatt.

"Mas é a minha felicidade que está em jogo!"

"Tu vais ver que quando arranjares uma namorada, ficarás muito mais feliz do que estás agora!"

"Eu gosto do seu filho! Não nos pode proibir de namorar!" - disse Tala numa voz decisiva.

"Como te atreves a falar comigo assim rapaz?" - perguntou o pai de Wyatt, furioso.

"Calma querido!" - disse a mãe de Wyatt.

"Pai, eu acho que estás a ser demasiado duro com o Wyatt." - disse o irmão de Wyatt, Dan. - "Se ele é feliz assim, deixa-o."

"Como podes dizer isso Dan? Tu não devias concordar com o namoro dele com este rapaz!"

"Se o Wyatt gosta dele, então devem ficar juntos!"

"Mas... mas tu também és feliz e namoras com uma rapariga!"

"Porque eu gosto dela! Não somos todos iguais!"

"Exacto, deve deixar que eles namorem!" - disse Ray.

Os outros Blade Breakers também deram a sua opinião.

A mãe de Wyatt olhava para eles com uma expressão diferente da de quando eles tinham aparecido. Agora parecia que concordava com eles, já o pai de Wyatt estava vermelho de fúria.

"Querido!" - disse a mãe de Wyatt, falando para o pai de Wyatt. - "É melhor que nós deixemos que eles namorem!"

"Mas..."

"O Wyatt está feliz com ele!"

"Mas..."

"Vá lá pai!" - pediu Dan.

O pai de Wyatt olhou para todos e depois encolheu os ombros.

"Que posso eu fazer? Se tu estás feliz, eu aceito que tu namores com ele." - disse o pai de Wyatt.

"Obrigado pai." - disse Wyatt dando-lhe um abraço.

Os Blade Breakers convidaram os pais e o irmão de Wyatt para irem passar o Natal á mansão de Kai.

------------------------------------

Faltavam poucos dias para o Natal. Ray desceu as escadas da mansão e dirigiu-se à cozinha. Tala estava lá a tomar o pequeno-almoço.

"Bom dia." - disse Ray.

"Bom dia Ray."

"Viste o Kai? Quando eu acordei ele já não estava no quarto."

"O Kai saiu à pouco. Disse que ainda tinha de ir comprar algumas prendas."

"Hum, ok." - Ray sentou-se e começou a tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Enquanto o Ray e o Tala tomavam o pequeno-almoço na mansão de Kai, o próprio Kai, Max e Tyson acabavam de sair duma loja.

"Acham que o Ray vai gostar?" - perguntou Kai aos outros dois.

"De certeza que sim." - respondeu-lhe Max.

"Eu também acho que sim. Tiveste uma óptima ideia Kai." - felicitou-o Tyson.

----------------------------------

Era véspera de Natal. Kai e companhia tinham juntado muitos dos amigos e família na mansão de Kai. Eles convidaram a famílias de todos os Blade Breakers, os White Tigers, os All Starz, os Psykicks, para grande desagrado de Kai, os Majestics, a Seena e o Joe, o Sr. Dickinson, a Amy, o Kenny e a Hilary.

A mãe do Ray e a mãe da Mariah trataram de fazer a comida, com a ajuda da mãe do Wyatt e do avô do Tyson.

Os Blade Breakers, os All Starz e os White Tigers foram preparar os quartos da mansão. Todos os convidados iriam dormir lá essa noite. Era uma sorte a mansão ter muitos quartos.

"Pronto, este era o último quarto." - disse Tyson, aliviado.

"Bem é melhor irmos tratar das mesas." - disse Ray e os outros seguiram-no.

Chegou a hora do jantar. Tinham sido juntas muitas mesas para que houvesse lugar para toda a gente. Quando o jantar começou, Gary e Tyson atiraram-se à comida, furiosamente.

Depois do jantar algumas pessoas foram ver televisão, outras ficaram a conversar, algumas delas foram jogar jogos de tabuleiros e outras foram praticar beyblade.

Tyson sentou-se perto do pinheiro de Natal.

"Então Tyson, vias ficar ai sem fazeres nada?" - perguntou-lhe Max, aproximando-se de Tyson.

"Estou à espera que chegue a meia-noite para abrir os presentes."

"Ora Tyson, ainda faltam umas duas horas para a meia-noite." - Max agarrou o braço de Tyson e arrastou-o dali.

-------------------------------

"Faltam 5 minutos." - dizia Tyson impaciente.

"Faltam 2 minutos."

"Faltam 30 segundos."

"Já é meia noite, vamos abrir as prendas!" - gritou Tyson dirigindo-se ás prendas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

Capitulo 33: Uma Prenda Especial

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!


	33. Uma Prenda Especial

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem. As únicas personagens que são minhas são: Travis. Joe, Seena, Foxy, os pais de Ray, Amy, Anne, Lucy e Dan.**

**LaDiNi: **Ainda bem que ninguém gosta da Anne, porque ela foi criada para ser detestada. :) Bem, tudo correu pelo melhor com o Wyatt e com o Tala. Obrigado pela review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 33: Uma Prenda Especial**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Falar"

'Pensamentos'

«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson começou a desembrulhar as suas prendas. Á volta dele, as outras pessoas faziam a mesma coisa.

A mãe de Ray aproximou-se do filho e de Kai.

"Feliz Natal, queridos." - disse ela.

"Feliz Natal." - disseram em coro os dois.

A mãe de Ray estendeu uma prenda a cada um.

Ray e Kai desembrulharam as suas prendas. A prenda do Ray era uma camisola branca com uma estampa de um Tigre e umas calças azuis com uma barra verde. A prenda do Kai era uma camisola sem mangas, azul e preta com uma estampa de uma Fénix e umas calças azuis com uma barra vermelha.

"Obrigado mãe." - disse Ray.

Kai ficou a olhar para as suas prendas. Ele não estava habituado a receber nada no Natal. Quando estava na abadia era como se não existisse o Natal e depois de sair de lá também não recebera nada, o seu avô tinha-se encarregado disso. As roupas que Kai tinha recebido, tinham sido feitas à mão. A Sra. Kon tivera muito trabalho para as fazer.

A mãe de Ray olhou para Kai e perguntou-lhe: "Kai, não gostas das roupas?"

Kai abandonou os seus pensamentos e respondeu: "Claro que gostei. A Sra deve ter tido muito trabalho para as fazer."

"A minha mãe faz uma camisola e umas calças para mim todos os anos." - disse Ray.

"Foi só fazer um pequeno esforço e consegui acabá-las a tempo." - respondeu a mãe de Ray.

"Espere um momento." - disse Kai e afastou-se. Quando regressou trazia um embrulho e entregou-o à Sra. Kon.

Ela desembrulhou-o e descobriu um fio de ouro com uma pedra preciosa na frente.

"Oh querido, muito obrigado." - disse a Sra. Kon e deu um abraço a Kai.

Muitas prendas foram trocadas nessa noite. Ray deu um cordão de prata com a fotografia dele e de Kai a Kai. Kai por sua vez deu-lhe uma fita com um desenho do Ying Yang.

"Espera aqui um pouco Ray." - pediu Kai e afastou-se.

Pouco depois Kai aproximou-se de Ray com uma caixa. Já todas as prendas estavam abertas por isso as pessoas aproximaram-se para ver o que tinha a caixa.

"Para ti Ray." - disse Kai e estendeu-lhe a caixa.

Ray pousou a caixa no chão e tirou a tampa. Dentro da caixa estava uma pequena gatinha de pelo branco e castanho.

Ray pegou na gatinha ao colo e ela enroscou-se nos seus braços.

"A vendedora disse que ela tinha três meses." - disse Kai.

Ray pousou a gatinha no chão e abraçou Kai.

"Kai, muito obrigado, adorei a tua prenda." - disse Ray, soltou Kai e pegou novamente na gatinha.

"Tens de lhe dar um nome." - disse Tyson aproximando-se de Ray.

"Humm... deixa ver... já sei, vou chamar-lhe Vénus." - disse Ray.

"Vénus?" - perguntou Tyson.

"Sim, por Vénus é a deusa do amor e a gatinha foi-me dado pelo meu amor." - disse Ray e Kai corou. Ray aproximou-se de Kai e deu-lhe um beijo.

A noite continuou animada. Ray, Kai e os White Tigers estiveram a brincar com a Vénus. O Tyson desafiou os All Starz e os Majestics para algumas batalhas de beyblade. Max tinha-lhe dado um beyblade novo. A mãe de Ray e a mãe de Mariah estavam a ver se estava tudo em ordem para o almoço do dia seguinte. Eles iriam todos almoçar na mansão e depois os convidados iriam embora.

Ás 2 da manhã os convidados começaram a irem-se deitar. Por fim, só restavam na sala, o Ray, o Max, o Tyson, o Kai, a Hilary e a Vénus.

"Bem, está na hora de nos irmos deitar." - disse Max e puxou Tyson.

"Até amanhã." - disseram os dois e subiram as escadas para o quarto.

A Vénus tinha adormecido nos braços de Ray e a Hilary tinha adormecido num sofá.

"Achas que é melhor acordá-la ou deixamos que ela durma ali?" - perguntou Ray.

"É melhor ela ir dormir para a cama." - disse Kai e foi acordar a Hilary.

Ray levou a Vénus até a um canto da sala onde ele tinha feito uma caminha para ela e pousou-a.

Depois, Ray e Kai subiram até ao seu quarto.

Enquanto Kai foi à casa de banho, Ray despiu-se completamente e depois foi ao guarda-fato e tirou de lá um roupão. Pouco depois de Ray ter vestido o roupão, Kai saiu da casa de banho. Kai, tinha vestido um pijama azul e deitou-se na cama. Vendo que Ray não se tinha deitado, perguntou-lhe:

"Então Ray não te vens deitar?"

"Claro, que sim." - disse Ray, aproximando-se da cama. - "Eu ainda tenho mais uma coisa para ti Kai."

"Mais uma coisa? O quê Ray?"

Ray deixou cair o roupão. Ficou completamente nu na frente de Kai.

"Ra... Ray? O que se passa?" - perguntou Kai espantado.

"Kai, eu acho que finalmente estou preparado."

"Preparado? Para quê?" - perguntou Kai, ainda mais confuso e depois percebeu. - "Tu queres dizer para fazermos amor?"

"Sim." - disse Ray e beijou Kai.

"Tens a certeza Ray?"

"Sim." - disse Ray e tirou a camisola do pijama de Kai.

--------------------------------

Para saberem todos os pormenores Yaoi, leiam a fic: Uma Noite Especial, que eu escrevi.

--------------------------------

Ray e Kai estavam abraçados um ao outro, exaustos por terem feito amor.

"Ray, adoro-te." - disse Kai.

"Eu também te adoro Kai. Foi maravilhoso."

"Feliz Natal Ray."

"Feliz Natal Kai."

E os dois adormeceram abraçados.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

Capitulo 34: O Campeonato Mundial

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!


	34. O Campeonato Mundial

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem. As únicas personagens que são minhas são: Travis. Joe, Seena, Foxy, os pais de Ray, Amy, Anne, Lucy e Dan.**

**Beyfanatic: **E pronto, o Ray e o Kai fizeram amor, finalmente. Pois é, o Kai finalmente teve um natal. Obrigado por dizeres que quando eu colocar outros capítulos tu vais lê-los e mandar reviews.

**LaDiNi: **Eu também gosto muito de gatinhos, por isso decidi que era a prenda perfeita para o Ray (Ele também tem sangue de gato ou tigre). Foi difícil pensar em boas prendas de natal, mas acho que até foram bem escolhidas. Obrigado por mandares reviews!

**Nota: **Os dias de aniversários das personagens foram inventadospor mim, porque não sei quando é o dia de anos deles. As idades são as idades que eu penso que eles têm no Beyblade G Revolution. Como eu já disse antes, não gosto dos combates do beyblade, por isso não esperem ver nada de descrições fenomenais dos combates. Leiam, divirtam-se e mandem reviews.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 34: O Campeonato Mundial

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Falar"

'Pensamentos'

«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai acordou com Ray a olhar para ele.

"Bom dia dorminhoco." - disse Ray.

"Bom dia amor." - disse Kai e beijou Ray.

Quando Ray e Kai desceram para tomar o pequeno-almoço já a mansão estava num alvoroço. A mãe de Ray, a de Mariah e a de Lee tinham-se levantado cedo para preparar o pequeno-almoço de todos e para começaram a preparar o almoço. Tyson estava a batalhar Max, enquanto Oliver e Kevin assistiam. Hilary tinha a Vénus no colo e estava a fazer-lhe festas e Emily e Mariah viam televisão.

Quando chegou a hora do almoço o alvoroço aumentou. Todos queriam provar os pratos estupendos que as três mães tinham preparado. Tyson e Gary arrasaram com a comida em pouco tempo.

Depois do almoço, as pessoas começaram a ir embora. Depois de muitas despedidas e agradecimentos, só Kai, Tala, Ray e a sua família, tinham ficado na mansão.

"Bem, queridos, temos de apanhar um avião daqui a meia hora, por isso é melhor irmos andando." - disse a mãe de Ray.

Ela abraçou Kai e Ray. Tala não estava na sala nesse momento.

"Agora alimentem-se bem e não façam asneiras." - disse a mãe de Ray.

"Não é preciso estares sempre a lembrar-lhes querida." - disse o pai de Ray.

"Nós vamos comportar-nos bem mãe." - disse Ray.

"Claro que sim Sra. Kon." - concordou Kai.

O pai de Ray olhou fixamente para Kai.

"Então Kai, não tínhamos combinado que nos podias chamar de Ronald e Melanie? É muito melhor do que Sr. e Sra., não é?"

"Sim, desculpe Sr. Kon ... quer dizer Ronald." - desculpou-se Kai.

"Assim estar melho!" - o pai de Ray esboçou um sorriso. - "Nós já te consideramos da família."

"Obrigado." - disse Kai.

Os pais de Ray despediram-se e foram embora.

"Vês Kai, agora tens uma família." - disse Ray sorrindo.

"Achas mesmo que eles me consideram da família Ray?" - perguntou Kai, ainda em dúvida.

"Bem, se queres uma prova, eu dou-te." - disse Ray. - "Todos os anos, a minha mãe me faz uma roupa, como fez este ano. Ela demora o ano todo para a fazer e só a faz para mim, porque diz que lhe dá muito trabalho. Ora, desde que nós lhe dissemos que namorávamos só passaram alguns meses e mesmo assim, ela fez-te uma roupa. Mesmo tendo pouco tempo e dar muito trabalho, ela fez-te a roupa. Ela só a fazia para mim e se a faz para ti também, é por gosta muito de ti."

Kai não disse nada mas esboçou um enorme sorriso.

"Bem e o que é que vamos fazer até ao Campeonato Mundial?" - perguntou Ray.

Alguns dias depois do Natal, veio o Ano Novo. Os Blade Breakers estiveram a festejar até muito tarde.

Ray e companhia prepararam uma festa para Kai, porque ele fazia anos dia 5 de Janeiro. Kai ficou surpreso e feliz por eles se terem lembrado do aniversário dele.

O Campeonato Mundial começaria dia 1 de Março, por isso, até lá, os Blade Breakers tinham de ir à escola. Tyson e Max tinham entrado para a turma do 9º ano onde estavam Hilary, Kenny e Zeo. Kai, Ray, Tala e Wyatt tinham entrado para uma turma do 11º ano.

E os dias foram passando. Hilary continuava a ser a delegada de turma e era muito autoritária nas aulas. Kenny e Wyatt estavam a tentar fazer um adaptador igual ao de Foxy para que Dizzy pudesse ser transferida para o pião. Max e Tyson andavam juntos para todo o lado. O cabelo de Kai, em tempos de um azul muito claro, tinha-se tornado cinzento-escuro. Ray enviava e recebia constantemente cartas da mãe, para saber como ia a gravidez dela. Zeo morava agora na mansão de Kai e Tala tinha constantes treinos de beyblade com Kai.

O Campeonato Mundial iria ser realizado no Japão. Quando o dia 1 de Março chegou já tinham acontecido muitas coisas. Ray tinha feito anos no dia 21 de Fevereiro, agora ele e Kai tinham 17 anos. A mãe de Ray tinha informado que ia ter uma menina. As notas de Ray, Kai, Tala e Tyson tinham sido razoáveis. Zeo, Kenny, Hilary e Wyatt tinham tido notas altas.

O Campeonato Mundial era composto por oito equipas: Blade Breakers, White Tigers, All Starz, Majestics, Blade Fighters, Psykicks, Demolition Boys e Saint Shields.

Os Blade Breakers consultaram a lista das equipas e depois foram ver com quem iriam combater primeiro.

"Nós vamos combater contra os All Starz na primeira ronda." - disse Max.

"Os Blade Fighters vão combater contra os White Tigers, os Majestics contra os Saint Shields e os Psykicks contra os Demolition Boys." - informou-os Ray.

Enquanto os Blade Breakers conversavam, o Sr. Dickinson aproximou-se deles:

"Olá rapazes."

"Olá Sr. Dickinson." - responderam eles.

"Vim informar-vos sobre a nova regra deste Campeonato. Em vez de uma pessoa enfrentar outra, à vez, agora todos irão enfrentar-se ao mesmo tempo. No vosso caso todos os Blade Breakers irão enfrentar todos os membros dos All Starz."

"Então será todos os membros de uma equipa contra todos os membros da outra?" - perguntou Max.

"Exacto. A vossa equipa tem 5 membros que jogam por isso vão participar os 5, a não ser que a equipa que enfrentem seja menor, nesse caso só participarão o mesmo número de membros. Se a equipa adversária tiver 4 membros, só 4 dos Blade Breakers poderão participar. Entenderam?" - perguntou o Sr. Dickinson.

Todos acenaram afirmativamente.

"Então até logo, eu vou torcer por vocês." - o Sr. Dickinoson afastou-se.

"Bem, está na hora, nós também vamos ver o jogo, boa sorte." - Kenny, Hilary e Zeo, que estavam ao pé dos Blade Breakers dirigiram-se ás bancadas.

"Estão todos prontos?" - perguntou Tyson, todos acenaram afirmativamente. - "Então vamos."

Os Blade Breakers entraram no estádio.

Quando os Blade Breakers entraram no estádio, já lá estavam os All Starz. Todos se cumprimentaram e Max foi ter com a sua mãe, que estava no outro lado do estádio, nas bancadas dos All Starz.

"Olá mãe."

"Olá Max." - disse Judy e abraçou o filho.

"Estava com muitas saudades suas."

"Á pelo menos três meses que não te via, mas é por tenho tido muito trabalho."

"Não faz mal mãe."

"Então Max, como tens passado?" - perguntou Amy.

"Bem. E tu?"

"Eu também estou bem, vim para apoiar os All Starz."

Ouviu-se o DJ Jazzman a dizer que iria começar o encontro e Max voltou para ao pé dos outros Blade Breakers.

"Bem pessoal, vamos ver as estatísticas dos All Starz." - disse Wyatt. - "O Steve e o Michael apoiam-se mais no ataque, a Emily na defesa e o Eddy e o Alan têm estatísticas balançadas. Por isso, Max, tu deves proteger os outros dos ataques do Steve e do Michael, por que tu tens muita defesa."

"Ok." - disse Max.

"O Kai, o Tala e o Tyson, ataquem quem quiserem, mas tenham cuidado! E o Ray deve manter-se de olho no Alan e na Emily."

"Certo." - responderam os outros.

"Vamos começar. Beybladers aproximem-se do disco." - gritou DJ Jazzman.

Os Blade Breakers e os All Starz aproximaram-se do disco.

"Prontos? 3... 2... 1... Let it Rip!!"

Os 10 piões embateram no disco. O pião de Michael tentou atacar o pião de Tyson, mas foi bloqueado por Max.

Ray travava um combate com Alan. Kai e Tyson tinham unido forças para tentar vencer Eddy.

Poucos minutos depois já só havia 4 piões a girar no disco. Tyson e Kai tinham vencido Eddy e Emily. Ray tinha sido vencido por Michael, Max tinha sido vencido por Steve e Steve tinha saído do disco com um ataque de Tala. Quando Michael e Alan uniram forças, o pião de Tala foi atirado para fora do disco.

Nesse momento apenas os piões de Kai, Tyson, Alan e Michael continuavam a rodar. Kai e Tyson uniram o seu poder e atiraram o pião de Michael para fora do disco. O beyblade de Alan atirou-se ao de Tyson e com um grande embate, os dois piões saíram do disco.

"E só o pião de Kai continua girar." - gritou DJ Jazzaman. - "Os Blade Breakers vencem a primeira ronda do Campeonato Mundial."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

Capitulo 35: A Final do Campeonato

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!


	35. A Final do Campeonato

Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem. As únicas personagens que são minhas são: Travis. Joe, Seena, Foxy, os pais de Ray, Amy, Anne, Lucy e Dan.

**LaDiNi: **Obrigado pelas reviews. Pois, as batalhas foram todas ao mesmo tempo, para que eu não tivesse de escrever muito sobre todas elas e para poupar o meu tempo. :) Bem, este campeonato vai acabar já neste capítulo. E depois? O que vai acontecer? Lê e ficas a saber! :)

**Beyfanatic: **Obrigado pelas reviews! Pois é, o Kai não perdeu a mania do Sr. e da Sra. Será que se o campeonato acabar a fic também acaba? Lê e ficas a saber... :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 35: A Final do Campeonato**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Falar"

'Pensamentos'

«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O estádio explodiu em aplausos pela vitória dos Blade Breakers. Os All Starz ficaram desanimados, mas foram felicitar os Blade Breakers pela sua vitória.

Os White Tigers tinham vencido os Blade Fighters, os Saint Shields tinham vencido os Majestics e os Demolition Boys tinham vencido os Psykicks.

Nessa noite houve festa na mansão de Kai. Os Blade Breakers convidaram os amigos para festejar a vitória contra os All-Starz. Tyson empanturrou-se com todos os tipos de comida que tinham sido comprados para a festa. Ray e Hilary divertiam-se a ver a Vénus a brincar com um novelo de lã. Tala, para grande desgosto de Wyatt, tinha recebido uma carta dos seus ex-companheiros dos Demolition Boys e tinha ido encontrar-se com eles. Kenny e Max discutiam sobre os novos beyblades que tinham sido lançados e Kai, decidiu manter-se afastado da festa e fechou-se no seu quarto.

Passaram 2 dois e de novo os Blade Breakers estavam no estádio de beyblade, mas desta vez iriam combater os White Tigers.

Ray, foi cumprimentar os White Tigers e pouco depois o DJ Jazzman chamou os bladers para irem combater.

Do lado dos White Tigers iam participar o Lee, a Mariah, o Gary e o Kevin e do lado dos Blade Breakers iam participar o Max, o Ray, o Kai e o Tyson.

"Prontos? 3... 2... 1... Let it Rip!!"

Os 8 piões caíram no disco e começaram a combater. Wyatt e Tala estavam a assistir das bancadas.

"Achas que vai ser muito difícil vencê-los?" - perguntou Tala.

"Não sei." - disse Wyatt, ligou o portátil e começou a inserir informação.

"Acho que esta batalha já está ganha!" - disse Foxy, de dentro do portátil.

"Esperemos que sim." - disse Wyatt.

No disco, já só restavam 4 beyblades. Lee, em conjunto com Gary, tinham vencido o Max e o Tyson. O Ray atacou ferozmente o Kevin e o beyblade de Kevin saiu do disco. Kai tentou vencer a Mariah, mas como não conseguiu, virou-se para Gary e usando o Dranzer, mandou o pião do adversário para fora do disco.

"Vamos lá!" - gritou Kai ao seu beyblade.

"Força Driger!" - Ray invocou o tigre branco, para atacar Mariah e Lee.

"Vai Galux!" - o bit-bicho de Mariah atirou-se a Driger.

"Vai Dranzer!" "Ataca Galeon!"

Os ataques dos 4 bit-bichos fizeram uma grande nuvem de fumo.

"Quem ganhou?" - perguntou Wyatt levantando-se do seu lugar.

"Vamos saber, quando a poeira assentar." - disse-lhe Tala.

Quando a poeira dissipou, só um beyblade continuava a girar: Driger.

"Os Blade Breakers vencem esta ronda e passam à final!" - gritou DJ Jazzman.

Nessa noite não ouve nenhuma festa, porque a final era no dia seguinte. Os Saint Shields tinham sido vencidos pelos Demoliton Boys, por isso eles iriam ser os oponentes finais dos Blade Breakers. Nessa noite, as outras equipas vieram ter com os Balde Breakers para os aconselhar.

"Eles são muito fortes! Têm de tomar cuidado." - disse Ozuma.

"É verdade! Aqueles 5 são muito poderosos." - disse-lhes Amy.

"Tenham cuidado com o capitão da equipa, o Joshua, ele tem ataques mortais." - disse-lhes Kane.

Os Demolition Boys, não eram os mesmos de antigamente, Ian, Bryan e Spencer tinham sido expulsos, por terem perdido a batalha final no Campeonato Mundial. Agora, 5 outros rapazes faziam parte da equipa. Joshua, era o capitão da equipa, os outros membros eram, Frank, James, Arthur e Stan.

-----------------

Os Blade Breakers aproximaram-se do disco, ouvindo os aplausos da multidão. Hilary, Kenny, Wyatt, Zeo e o Sr. Dickinson estavam sentados nas bancadas, ansiosos pelo combate. O avô de Tyson andava a fazer malabarismos com a bengala.

Ray olhou para o outro lado do disco. Os 5 rapazes dos Demolition Boys olhavam para eles com um olhar de ódio.

"Estamos todos aqui para ver a Final do Campeonato Mundial! Vamos começar e que ganhe a melhor equipa!" - gritou DJ Jazzman.

"Beybladers estão preparados? 3... 2... 1... Let it Rip!!"

Os 10 piões caíram no disco e Joshua começou a atacar ferozmente Max. Os outros 4 Demolition Boys seguiram o exemplo dele e o pião de Max foi atirado para fora do disco. Sem pensarem duas vezes, os Demolition Boys atacaram o Tyson. Ray, Kai e Tala conseguiram vencer o Stan, mas depois, Tyson foi atirado para fora do disco.

"Temos de nos unir!" - disse Kai a Ray e a Tala.

Tala foi atacado por James e Frank e conseguiu vencer os dois, infelizmente, Arthur mandou-o para fora do disco.

"Agora vais ver! Driger Pata de Tigre!" - gritou Ray.

O Tigre Branco saiu do pião e avançou para o pião de Arthur. Poucos segundos depois, o pião de Arthur saiu do disco.

"Agora vão ver! Vai Darkwing!" - gritou Joshua. Do seu pião saiu um monstro negro. Kai invocou o Dranzer.

"Ataca Dranzer!" "Força Driger!" - gritaram Ray e Kai, mas o monstro negro esquivou-se dos ataques.

"Agora vão ver! Darkwing, Raio Negro!"

Darkwing carregou energia e lançou um raio negro contra Driger e Dranzer. Os bit-bichos foram atingidos com força, mas conseguiram resistir. Contudo, não foram só os bit-bichos que foram atingidos, Kai e Ray também foram.

"Ah!" - gritaram os dois, quando sentiram a força do Raio Negro.

"Vêm, o raio é muito eficaz, ataca o pião e o blader." - Joshua riu-se maliciosamente.

"Não vamos conseguir vencer Kai."

"Vamos sim! Ray dá-me a tua mão!" - Kai e Ray deram as mãos e continuaram a lutar.

"Vocês não desistem! Raio Negro!"

O Raio voltou a atingir Ray e Kai, mas nenhum deles vacilou.

"Vamos vencer isto Kai!"

"Vamos Ray!"

"Dranzer! Fogo Explosivo!"

"Driger! Terramoto Destrutivo!"

"Darkwing! Raio Negro!"

Os 3 ataques foram fortes, mas no fim, só os piões de Kai e Ray continuavam a girar.

"Os Blade Breakers são os Campeões!" - gritou Jazzman, por entre os aplausos da multidão.

Depois de saírem do estádio, os Blade Breakers e amigos foram festejar para a mansão de Kai.

"Somos os campeões outra vez!" - disse Tyson sorrindo.

"Vamos dançar Tyson." - disse Max.

Ray estava na varanda, quando Wyatt veio ter com ele.

"Então Ray, não vais dançar? E onde está o Kai?" - perguntou Wyatt.

"Não sei onde está o Kai, deve estar algures pela festa. E o Tala?"

"O Bryan e os outros ex-Demolition Boys convidaram o Tala para ir comemorar com eles." - disse Wyatt desanimado.

"Paciência." - disse Ray. - "Vamos beber alguma coisa Wyatt, anda daí!"

E os dois foram para a festa.

"Vamos fazer um brinde à vitória dos Blade Breakers." - disse Zeo. Todos pegaram nos seus copos e brindaram.

"Ah, estás ai Kai." - disse Ray e aproximou-se do outro rapaz. - "Onde estiveste Kai?"

"Estive no meu quarto a pensar." - disse Kai e os dois dirigiram-se à varanda.

"Este ano foi o mais feliz da minha vida." - disse Kai. - "Graças a ti Ray."

Ray corou.

"Vamos ficar sempre juntos, não vamos Ray?"

"Claro que sim!" - Ray e Kai beijaram-se.

O resto das pessoas que estavam na festa, ficaram a olhar para os dois a beijarem-se. Quando o beijo terminou todos aplaudiram o casal.

"Eu amo-te Ray!"

"Eu também te amo Kai."

E mais uma voz Kai e Ray beijaram-se. Estavam juntos e felizes e isso era tudo o que importava no momento.

**Fim**

**E pronto, depois de 35 capítulos, a fic chega ao fim. O Ray e o Kai ficaram juntos, mas a história ainda não acabou! É verdade, vou começar a escrever a continuação ou sequela. Vai haver mais romances, mais inimigos, mais personagens e mais problemas! Espero que leiam a sequela e mandem reviews. Mas a sequela ainda vai demorar um pouco.**

**Por último, queria agradecer a todos os que leram a fic e que mandaram reviews. Graças a vocês, eu tive ânimo para escrever a fic até ao fim. Obrigado! **

**Continua...**

**P.S: Eu ando com dúvidas sobre o título da continuação. Será que fica melhor _Beyblade: Outra História 2, Beyblade: Outra História - A Continuação ou Beyblade: A Saga Continua. _Nenhum dos títulos é brilhante, mas eu não tenho mais ideias. Se tiverem outra ideia para o título, digam-me, se não tiveram, digam qual dos 3 títulos que eu sugeri é o melhor. Thanks! :)**


End file.
